precure all stars la leyenda del jardin infernal
by mariae
Summary: Han transcurrido meses desde el hanami, ahora todo es paz en el mundo, pero que pasa cuando Nozomi enferma repentinamente estando en Nuts House, llevada a su casa por sus amigas y secuestrada de su Habitación.
1. despierta Infernus, el rapto de Nozomi

Esta historia comienza en la parte mas profunda e incógnita del jardín cure allí se encuentra la entrada al legendario jardín infernal de rosas negras, cuya leyenda cuenta que hace milenios la guardiana de dicho jardín llamada Infernus fue sellada en el interior de un castillo por los antiguos protectores, pero antes de ser completamente sellada ella lanzo dos profecías.

La 1°: _cuando el reino de Palmier esté amenazado por las pesadillas y sus ciudadanos caigan en la completa desesperación, las 5 luces del reino viajaran y se dispersaran por el mundo humano escogiendo una por una a las que serán las 5 nuevas guerreras, ellas serán las que salvaran al reino y traerán la esperanza a los corazones de sus ciudadanos. _

Y la 2°:_ Nuevamente el reino de Palmier sera amenazado y con el también lo estarán el legendario jardín cure rose y su protectora, las 5 guerreras regresaran para protegerlos de dicha amenaza y cuando el mal sea completamente erradicado la protectora del jardín cure rose antes de dejar este mundo elegirá como nueva protectora a la guerrera que representa los sueños y la esperanza, luego de su partida el sello se debilitara e Infernus despertara para tomar el control de la nueva protectora._

Sus amadas mascotas que esperaban con ansias su despertar le trajeron un pequeño regalo de bienvenida,este era un libro muy viejo proveniente del antiguo Egipto llamado el libro de los muertos.

-!Por fin soy libre, ahora que Flora ya no esta podre cumplir la ultima parte de la 2° profecía me apoderare de la nueva protectora del jardín cure rose¡-decía Infernus.

En eso sus mascotas que eran cuervos se acercaron volando hacia ella, mientras uno de ellos traía consigo el libro antes mencionado.

-!Mis queridas mascotas ¿que eso que traen ahí?,¿es para mi?-preguntó Infernus al ver lo que sus amadas mascotas le traían.

-!El libro egipcio de los muertos, es cierto necesito guerreros y creo que este libro me los puede dar, veamos creo que este conjuro es el ideal para hacerlo!-decía Infernus apunto de hacer el conjuro del libro de los muertos.

-!Oh tú, dios del disco lunar, que irradias en las soledades nocturnas!¡Mira! ¡Entre los habitantes del Cielo que te rodean, yo también te acompaño! Yo penetro a mi capricho ora en la Región de los Muertos; yo difunto, ora en la de los Vivos sobre la Tierra, a todas partes donde me conduce mi deseo.¡-termino de recitar Infernus mientras varias sombras empezaron a emerger del suelo.

-!Soy Infernus su nueva ama, quiero saber cuales son sus nombres y cuales son sus deseos ¡-decía Infernus.

El primero en arrodillarse ante Infernus fue Ugananos, el guerrero corpulento de color rojo, con una barba corta y un gran bigote, con un pañuelo amarillo.

-Mi nombre es Uraganos, Infernus sama y mi deseo es vengar la caída de todos mis compañeros y mi amo ante las Precure max heart¡-decía el hombre enorme llamado Uraganos.

-!Ya veo eras guerrero de Haaku, no te preocupes tendrás tu venganza contra ellas y contra la reencarnada reina de la luz¡-decía Infernus.

otros 4 seres se arrodillaron, también eran 3 hombres, Karehan, Moerumba, y Kintoreski y una mujer, Mizushitatare, el primero de ellos en hablar,Karehan, tenia hojas y ramas por todo su cuerpo que mas parecía un árbol viviente con patas, el segundo de ellos Moerumba, tenia la apariencia de una llama y viste de rojo que más parecía antorcha con pata, el tercero Kintoreski, era amarillo musculoso con bigote muy parecido a Sansón y la cuarta Mizushitatare, era una mujer con kimono azul y peinado raro .

-!Soy Karehan, Infernus sama y también quiero vengarme de las precure splash star ¡-decía el hombre con hojas llamado Karehan presentándose.

-!Me llamo Moerumba cha cha, Infernus sama y al igual que Karehan también deseo la venganza contra las Precure splash star !-decía el ser con llamas llamado Moerumba.

-!Mi nombre es Mizushitatare, Infernus sama y como mis compañeros mi deseo también es cobrar venganza contra las Precure Splash Star¡-decía la mujer de peinado raro llamada Mizushitatare.

-!Y yo soy Kintoreski, Infernus sama y deseo la revancha contra las Precure splash star, quiero comprobar que tan fuertes se han vuelto desde la ultima batalla¡-decía el hombre amarillo con bigote llamado Kintoreski.

-!Ya entiendo ustedes fueron guerreros de Akudaikan, pero hay una verdad que ustedes 4 ignoran completamente¡-decía Infernus.

-!¿Que?,¿cual verdad?¡-decían los 4 al mismo tiempo con gran sorpresa.

-!Akudaikan no era otra cosa que una mera creación de Goyan para engañar al resto, cosa que después termino destruyendo con sus propias manos¡-decía Infernus.

Esta noticia sorprendió a los 4, ninguno podía creer que Akudaikan el amo al que tanto habían servido durante tanto tiempo era una vil creación, sin embargo lo que desato mas su ira fue que Goyan los había estado engañando durante todo ese tiempo, pero con el pasar de las horas los 4 se calmaron y las presentaciones continuaron.

esta vez fueron 2 mujeres, Arachnea y Hadenya las, que se arrodillaron ante Infernus, Arachnea era delgada,y con cabello blanco, mientras que Hadenya, tenia cabello corto morado y era completamente gorda como una gallina.

-!Soy Arachnea, Infernus sama y mi deseo es la revancha contra las Precure 5 y sobretodo contra su líder¡-decía la mujer delgada llamada Arachnea.

-¡Y mi nombres es c, Infernus sama yo también deseo la venganza contra las Precure 5 y mas en contra de su líder¡-decía la mujer gorda llamada Hadenya.

-!entiendo ustedes 2 fueron guerreras de Desparaia, así que podrán tener su venganza contra ellas¡-decía Infernus algo molesta por lo que acaba de oír.

ya que al escuchar ambos deseos por parte de las dos mujeres no fue muy del agrado de Infernus, ya que ella tenia planes para la líder de dicho equipo, así que decidió esperar que terminaran los siguientes en presentarse, y así fue, esta vez se arrodillaron un par de hombres, Mukardia y Nebatakos, Mukardia era rubio, muy apuesto y vestía un traje rojo, mientras que Nebatakos, era un hombre gordo de cabello rubio y mediana edad.

-!Mi nombre es Nebatakos, Infernus sama y mi objetivo es la venganza contra esas Precure 5¡-decía el hombre de mediana edad llamado Nebatakos.

-!soy Mukardia, Infernus sama, y la verdad yo no deseo vengarme de nadie, solo deseo serle útil a usted, ya que la mujer que hizo que las cure casi me derrotaran petrificando me los pies, y el hombre que acabo conmigo cuando le dije que esa mujer le estaba viendo la cara, están muertos¡-decía el hombre apuesto llamado Mukardia.

-!Entiendo que ustedes 2 eran guerreros del director, no te preocupes aun que no tengas ningún deseo de venganza si me puedes ser útil, y en cuanto a ustedes 3 podrán tener su venganza contra esas Precure 5 de las que hablan, pero la líder de esas Precure 5 me pertenece así que no harán nada contra ella, ¿queda claro?¡-decía Infernus a lo que ellos asintieron con la cabeza asustados.

Luego de ese momento de miedo que tuvieron los cuatro por parte de Infernus,llego el turno de una mujer Northa, para arrodillarse,Northa era albina de cabello largo, con una tiara de ramas y hojas en la cabeza.

-!Soy Northa, Infernus sama y mi deseo la venganza contra las Fresh precure¡-decía la mujer albina llamada Northa.

-!Ya veo eras la fiel guerrera de Moebius, y supongo que sabes que el era un cerebro computarizado¡-decía Infernus a lo que Northa asintió con la cabeza.

En esta ocasión se arrodillo ante Infernus un hombre elegante el barón Salamander ,era de cabello café con sombrero de copa,con un esmoquin negro de solapa roja, camisa gris, un moño morado con una joya verde en el centro, y una mascara blanca en un lado de la cara.

-!Soy el barón Salamander, Infernus sama y deseo vengarme de las Heartcatch Precure por mi derrota anterior¡-decía el hombre elegante llamado barón Salamander.

-!Entiendo, mis queridas mascotas dicen que hace tiempo causaste gran caos en parís¡-decía Infernus a lo que el barón asintió.

Luego llego el turno de 3 hombre jóvenes, Sharp, Natural y Flat, para arrodillarse ante Infernus, el primero, Sharp era rubio, vestía de negro, con chaqueta morada y zapatos negros, el segundo Natural, tenia cabello gris, chaqueta morada y camisa blanca sin mangas y pantalón hasta las rodillas y zapatos amarillo con café, y el tercero, Flat, tenia cabello rosa, lentes, tenia chaqueta y pantalón azul con camisa blanca abierta y suelta, con zapatos blancos con gris.

-!Soy Sharp, Infernus sama y mi deseo es la venganza contra las Suite Precure¡-decía el joven de cabello rubio llamado Sharp.

-!Yo soy Natural, Infernus sama y mi deseo también es la venganza contra las Suite Precure¡-decía el muchacho llamado Natural.

-!Y yo soy Flat, Infernus sama y yo también deseo la venganza contra las Suite Precure¡-decía el chico llamado Flat.

-!somos el trio mayor¡-decían los 3 al mismo tiempo,mientras Infernus pensaba que ellos le serian útiles para sus planes.

-!Comprendo, ustedes 3 trabajaron para Howling, eran sus guerreros, mientras el poseía el cuerpo de la reina de Mayorland¡-decía Infernus cosa que los 3 asintieron.

El siguiente en arrodillarse, Joker, era un hombre de apariencia muy similar a la de un bufón de la corte del rey Arturo en la época medieval de la edad media, el hombre traía un antifaz blanco en la cara, su cabello era de colores morado,amarillo, rojo y celeste con 3 esferas del mismo color de sus cabellos, su ropa era blanca y morada, con un cinturón amarillo y zapatos puntiagudos.

-!Mi nombre es Joker, Infernus sama y mi deseo es la venganza contra las smile Precure¡-decía el hombre con apariencia de bufón llamado Joker.

-!Supongo que eras sirviente del payaso de Pierrot¡-decía Infernus mientra Joker asentía haciendo malabares con las esferas que tenia en sus cabellos.

Al poco tiempo una de las mascotas de Infernus llego trayendo entre sus garras a un pequeño ratón con lentes de sol, y se poso cerca de su ama.

-!Mi querida mascota que es lo que traes en tu garras? es un ratón? veo que alguna vez fue humano así que le devolveremos su apariencia¡-decía Infernus mientra leía un nuevo hechizo del libro de los muertos.

-!_Deshaz la magia que actuó aquí, invierte el hechizo para que todo vuelva a ser como antes¡-_decía Infernus mientras recitaba el hechizo que le devolvería la apariencia humana al ratón.

Y así paso, el pequeño ratón se transformo, en un hombre, Bell, era de apariencia mayor con arrugas, tiene cabello blanco, lentes de sol, tiene bigote y barba, vestía de negro con azul y siempre esta con un dulce en la boca.

-!Soy Bell, Infernus sama, gracias por devolverme mi apariencia de antes, yo deseo tomar venganza contra las Doki doki Precure¡-decía el hombre de apariencia mayor llamado bell.

-!Entiendo que fuiste guerrero de Jikochu y luego te dio por tragarte la espora Jikochu, después de que el rey de trump fuese liberado¡-decía Infernus cosa que bell asintió con la cabeza.

Nadie se dio cuenta que un joven y apuesto Phantom, de cabello corto caoba, ojos azules, abrigo blanco con botones negros abierto por la cintura, pantalones negros, con un escudo rojo que cubría su brazo derecho, con un cinturón que tenia un escudo gris como hebilla, y en su espalda llevaba una espada corta, de filo negro con una raya roja.

-!Vaya parece que tienen una gran fiesta aquí ¿les importa si me uno también?¡-decía el misterioso joven desconocido.

-!Soy Infernus guardiana del jardín infernal y dueña de este castillo, ¿quien eres? ¿y como entraste a este lugar sin ser visto por mis mascotas?¡-decía Infernus intrigada por saber quien era el joven misterioso.

-!Oh, disculpe mi descortesía, Infernus sama, soy Phantom, trabajo para el imperio fantasma y para la reina mirage¡-decía el misterioso joven llamado Phantom.

En ese momento Infernus se levanto de su trono, y dirigió unas palabras a todos sus nuevos guerreros, y guerreras presentes.

-!Ya ha llegado el momento, es hora de traer a la nueva protectora de jardín cure rose a mis dominios¡-decía Infernus a sus guerreros.

-!Infenus sama, deme su permiso para traerle a cure dream como lo desea, le prometo que no le fallare¡-decía Hadenya arrodillada esperando la autorización de su nueva ama.

-!Esta bien,tienes mi permiso y por tu bien espero no falles o yo misma te eliminare y para que todo salga bien Nebatakos ira contigo ¡-decía Infernus,a lo que Hadenya asentía con la cabeza.

Y así Hadenya y Nebatakos salieron del castillo y del jardín infernal, para cumplir con la misión que les había sido encomendada.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar en el cielo de japón dentro de una nave de enormes proporciones se encontraba un hombre mayor, este hombre tenia barba y cabello blanco largo, una túnica parecida a la que usaban los griegos pero con mangas largas.

El hombre estaba intentando por todos los medios contactar a los que fueron guerreros al servicio del mal y en esta ocasión tuvo buenos resultados.

-Yuragi sama, hemos hecho contacto con uno de ellos, es un muchacho¡-decía una mujer joven de cabello largo rojo hasta la cintura.

-!Perfecto Yura, pon la imagen del muchacho en la pantalla¡-decía el hombre mayor llamado Yuragi, a lo que la mujer llamada Yura asintió.

-!Hola, soy Kiria y usted debe ser Yuragi san, ¿que es lo desea decirme?¡-decía el muchacho llamado Kiria con interes.

Yuragi estaba apunto de contestar a la pregunta de Kiria, cuando Yura su asistente y mano derecha se le adelanto a contestar.

-!Estamos buscando, a una chica de 15 años, que hace un tiempo fue nombrada como nueva protectora del jardín cure rose por la anterior protectora,sabemos que es una de las tantas guerreras legendarias conocidas como las precure, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que los guerreros de Infernus la guardiana del jardín infernal de rosas negras lo hagan, sino la ultima parte de la 2° profecía se cumplirá¡-decía Yura.

-!Saben yo conozco a 2 de ellas, se llaman Cure Black y Cure White, también escuche que a ellas se le unió una guerrera llamada Shiny luminosa, pero la verdad no creo que ninguna de ellas sea la chica que están buscando, bueno debo irme¡-decía Kiria a punto de irse.

-!Esta bien, pero antes de irte, tu deber sera proteger a las Precure que conoces, de los guerreros de Infernus¡-decía Yuragi encargándole a Kiria la misión de proteger a las Max Heart de la maldad de Infernus.

-!Esta bien, protegeré a las Precure y sobretodo a Cure White¡-decía Kiria con la cara roja por lo ultimo que dijo, terminándose la comunicación.

Luego de que la comunicación con Kiria terminara, entraron en contacto con otras personas que fueron guerreras al servicio del mal, esta ves fueron 2 chicas exactamente iguales, por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que eran gemelas, una de ellas tenia cabello rojo corto, y ojos del mismo color, mientras que la otra tenia cabello azul largo y ojos del mismo color.

-!Soy Michiru Kiriu y ella es Kaoru Kiriu, mi hermana gemela, que desea de nosotras Yuragi san?¡-pregunta la joven pelirroja llamada Michiru.

-!Necesitamos encontrar el sitio donde vive la chica que fue nombrada como nueva protectora del jardín cure rose hace tiempo, sabemos que es una de las guerreras legendarias las Precure, tenemos encontrarla antes que los guerreros de Infernus la guardiana del jardín Infernal de rosas negras lo hagan¡-decía Yuragi esperando respuestas.

-¡Nosotras fuimos Precure por poco tiempo y también tenemos 2 amigas que todavía lo son, es mas se llaman Cure Bloom y Cure Egret, ellas todavía están activas, pero no creo sea alguna de ellas sea la chica que están buscando, aun que ahora que recuerdo, ellas tienen una amiga también es Precure, que probablemente es la chica que buscan, por ahora debemos cortar la comunicación ¡-decía Kaoru que había decidido hablar.

-!Esta bien, pero les encomendaremos que protejan a sus amigas precure, para que Infernus no atente contra ellas¡-decía Yura.

-!Lo haremos, protegeremos a Bloom y a Egret, de esos enemigos¡-decía Michiru con determinación y con decisión sobre proteger a sus amigas.

Luego de que se terminara la comunicación con las gemelas Kiriu, entraron en contacto esta vez con 3 personas que anteriormente fueron guerreros al servicio de laberinto, eran 2 hombres y una mujer joven, el primero tenia cabello corto, rubio y ojos azules, el segundo tenia cabello largo negro hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, la tercera que era una mujer joven de cabello morado oscuro y ojos color rojo oscuros.

-!Hola, soy Hayato Nishi pero pueden llamarme Westar, ellos son Shun Minami, pero tambien pueden llamarlo Soular, y por ultimo ella es Setsuna Higashi, y si quieren pueden llamarla Eas o Cure Passion¡-decía Hayato en su típica pose cómica, presentando a sus amigos, cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia a ambos, ya que se gano un golpe en la cabeza con chichón incluido, por parte de Shun y por parte de Setsuna.

-!COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE MI OTRO NOMBRE A DESCONOCIDOS PEDAZO TONTO!-gritaba shun furioso golpeando a Hayato en la cabeza.

-!QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIO PERMISO PARA REVELAR MI IDENTIDAD SECRETA A GENTE DESCONOCIDA IDIOTA¡-decía Setsuna igual de furiosa que Shun dándole también un golpe en la cabeza a Hayato.

Luego de unos minutos para descargar toda su furia en el pobre Hayato, las cosas se calmaron y al fin ellos podrían hablar sin las tonterías de Hayato.

-!Disculpen el incidente con nuestro amigo, es que tiende a hacer payasadas cuando quiere, supongo que ustedes deben ser Yuragi san y Yura san, ¿que es lo desean de nosotros?¡-decía Setsuna con curiosidad.

-!No importa, estamos buscando a una chica que hace tiempo fue nombrada protectora del jardín Cure Rose, debemos encontrarla antes de los guerreros de Infernus la guardiana del jardin infernal de rosas negras lo hagan, sino la ultima parte de la 2° profecía se cumplirá¡-decía Yuragi.

-!Yuragi san, Yura san, nos podrían contar esa 2° profecía por favor?, quizás así podríamos ayudarlos a dar con la chica que están buscando¡-decía Setsuna tratando de ayudarlos.

-!Claro,por que no? Yura trae el pergamino donde esta escrita la 2° profecía¡-ordena Yuragi, a lo cual Yura asiente con la cabeza y trae y lee el pergamino.

-!_Nuevamente el reino de Palmier sera amenazado y con el también lo estarán el legendario jardín cure rose y su protectora, las 5 guerreras regresaran para protegerlos de dicha amenaza y cuando el mal sea completamente erradicado la protectora del jardín cure rose antes de dejar este mundo elegirá como nueva protectora a la guerrera que representa los sueños y la esperanza, luego de su partida el sello se debilitara e Infernus despertara para tomar el control de la nueva protectora¡-_leía Yura el pergamino._  
_

luego de haber escuchado lo que decía la segunda profecía los tres quedaron pensativos por unos minutos, hasta que Setsuna volvió a hablar.

-!Mmm, con que la guerrera que representa los sueños y la esperanza ¿eh?, mi hermana adoptiva, mis amigas y yo la conocemos, es mas somos 37 Precure en total hasta la fecha, ella se llama Nozomi Yumehara y vive en el distrito Bara to chō, es la lider de las yes precure 5¡-decía Setsuna, alegrando a Yuragi y a Yura con la información recibida.

-!Gracias por la información sobre la chica, ahora antes de terminar la comunicación, queremos pedirles a ustedes 3 que protejan a sus amigas del la maldad Infernus¡-decía Yuragi.

-!Claro que lo haremos, en especial Shun que estará feliz de proteger a su novia Miki¡-decía Hayato con tono de burla, cosa que no le hizo gracia a Shun, ya que lo volvió a noquear de un solo golpe.

una vez terminada la comunicación, pusieron la nave a toda marcha en dirección a Bara to chō, pero lo que no sabían era que 2 de los guerreros de Infernus, Handenya y Nevatakos ya estaban estaban allí para llevarse a Nozomi con ellos.

* * *

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en Bara to chō, donde estaba Nuts House allí 5 chicas conocidas como las yes precure 5, se encontraban ayudando y limpiando la tienda ya que pronto se celebraría una gran reunión en honor a la paz que todas Precure habían logrado luego de salvar el reino de los sueños, pero algo estaba apunto de ocurrir que terminaría con esa paz lograda.

Komachi, Karen, y Kurumi se encontraban en el segundo piso limpiando el polvo y barriendo el piso, mientras que Nozomi, Rin y Urara estaban en el primer piso trapeando y limpiando las repisas de polvo, pero algo estaba apunto de ocurrir que asustaría a todos los que estaban ahí.

-_!__Falta poco, muy poco, y __tu cuerpo, tu mente, y tu alma, serán míos¡-_decía una voz oscura en la en cabeza de Nozomi cosa que la confundió.

-!oigan alguna de ustedes me hablo? me dijo algo?¡-decía Nozomi creyendo que alguna de sus amigas le habia hablado cosa que tanto Rin como como Urara negaron con la cabeza.

-!Mmm, debió ser mi imaginación, pero que era esa extraña voz en mi cabezo¡-se decía Nozomi mentalmente, cuando recibió otra vez esa extraña voz en su cabeza.

-_!Pronto, muy__ pronto, tendré control completo sobre ti, y no podrás escapar de mi poder!-_volvió a decir la voz, solo que en esta ocasión, un extraño calor sofocante invadió su cuerpo, provocando que se desmayara.

-!Terminaste de limpiar Nozo...¡-estaba apunto de decir Rin cuando vio que su amiga estaba inconsciente en el piso.

cuando se acerco a ella se dio cuenta de estaba ardiendo y que su cuerpo estaba mas caliente que un horno de pasteles.

-!¿NOZOMI? ¿NOZOMI QUE TE PASA ESTAS BIEN? DESPIERTA¡-gritaba Rin desesperada al ver que Nozomi no reaccionaba.

los gritos de Rin atrajeron la atención de Urara, que estaba limpiando y poniendo flores en la mesa, se acerco a ver por que estaba gritando, se quedo helada al ver a Nozomi desmayada y con fiebre alta.

-!Nozomi san, ¿Rin san tu sabes que le paso?, ¿por que se desmayo asi?¡-pregunta Urara angustiada, por ver a Nozomi en ese estado.

-!NO TENGO NI LAS MÍNIMA IDEA DE POR QUE NOZOMI SE DESMAYO DE ESA FORMA¡-seguía gritando Rin con angustia.

Sus gritos llegaron hasta el segundo piso, donde estaban las demás terminado limpiar y hasta la bodega donde Coco, Nuts y Shiro, estaban terminando de acomodar las cajas.

en el segundo piso:

-!Por que,¿Rin san esta gritando de forma tan histérica?¿habrá pasado algo malo?¡-decía Komachi empezando a preocuparse.

-!Tal vez, Nozomi se cayo o rompió algo como siempre, y Rin la esta reprendiendo como de costumbre¡-decía Kurumi sin darle tanta importancia a los gritos.

-!No creo que sea por eso, los gritos de Rin parecen mas de angustia que de regaño, iré a ver que paso¡-decía Karen empezando a bajar las escaleras, seguida de Komachi y Kurumi.

en la bodega:

-!Que estará pasando, por que Rin esta gritando como histérica perdida¡-decía Natsu, sorprendido por los gritos que estaba pegando Rin.

-!quizas, Nozomi se tropezó y le cayo encima a Rin y por eso los gritos¡-decía Syrop, divertido imaginándose la cara de Rin.

-!No creo, que sea eso, Syrop, Rin no es Kurumi para gritarle a Nozomi de esa manera, es mas creo que paso algo muy grave, tengo un mal presentimiento, iré a ver que es¡-decía Coco, sintiendo que a Nozomi algo malo le paso, y fue a ver, siendo seguido por Syrop y natsu.

Volviendo a la entrada de Nuts House, justo cuando las 3 chicas acababan de bajar las escaleras para ver a que se debían los gritos de Rin, vieron que los chicos también venían a ver que le pasaba a Rin, por sus gritos, pero cuando llegaron para ver que estaba pasando, con una imagen que no se esperaban, entre Rin y Urara, estaban intentando reanimar a Nozomi pero sin conseguirlo.

-!Rin, Urara, ¿que le paso a Nozomi? y por que Rin estaba gritando?¡-preguntaba Karen preocupada, viendo como Rin asustada abrazaba a Nozomi.

-!No lo sabemos, Karen san, hace un rato estaba bien incluso nos pregunto si le habíamos hablado, pero le dijimos que no, luego cuando me acerque a preguntarle si había terminado de limpiar, ahí fue cuando vi que Nozomi se había desmayado y no reacciona desde entonces¡-decía Rin con angustia, por estado de su mejor amiga.

mientras tanto Komachi se acerco a Nozomi, para saber si lo que estaban viendo no era nada serio, pero cuando toco su frente, temió por ella, ya que se dio cuenta Nozomi estaba muy mal.

-!Karen, tenemos que llevarla a su casa lo antes posible, Nozomi san esta ardiendo en fiebre¡-decía Komachi, viendo las malas condiciones las que estaba Nozomi, cosa que Karen asintió.

luego Coco se acerco para cargar a Nozomi en brazos, no entendía por que ella se habia desmayado de forma tan repentina, cuando estaban a punto de irse, a llevar a Nozomi su casa, Syrop se quejo sobre que pasaría con la reunión que estaba a horas de empezar.

-!tendremos que suspenderla, hasta nuevo aviso¡-decía Natsu, tomando la decisión de suspender la reunión de la paz lograda por las Precure.

antes de irse, llamaron a los demás equipos, para avisarles que la reunión había sido suspendida, por el extraño mal que aqueja a Nozomi haciéndola desmayarse, luego de haber a visado de la suspensión de la reunión, y antes de salir de Nust House, Urara se dio cuenta que las flores había puesto en el florero, se habían vuelto negras misteriosamente, dejando a la pobre Urara muy sorprendida.

Mientras se dirigían al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Nozomi con sus padres, vieron que varias personas de los alrededores empezaba a caer desmayadas y las plantas se volvían negras, justo pasaron por florería de la familia de Rin, donde el mismo fenómeno se repetía los padres y los hermanos de Rin estaban profundamente dormidos y las plantas y flores de la tienda ahora eran negras, ninguno de ellos noto que estaban siendo vigilados desde el cielo, por Hadenya y Nebatakos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento donde Nozomi vivía con sus padres, se dieron cuenta que también estaba pasando lo mismo la madre estaba dormida sobre la mesa, mientras las chicas aprovecharon para cambiar a Nozomi de ropa y meterla a la cama.

-!¿Como esta Nozomi, chicas?¡-pregunta Coco preocupado por Nozomi, ya que era muy extraño todo este fenómeno.

-!De momento, parece como si durmiera profundamente, todavía no puedo creer que este pasando esto¡-decía Rin, todavía conmocionada con lo de Nozomi.

Karen estaba apunto de decir algo cuando de repente, se escucho el estruendo de una ventana estallando en pedazos.

Mientra en la habitación de Nozomi, ella parecía estar en una especie de sueño profundo, sin saber lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, Hadenya y Nebatakos con sus poderes rompieron la ventana del balcón que da a la habitación de Nozomi.

-!Ahora si, Nebatakos tómala y larguémonos de aquí, antes de que sus amigas lleguen¡-decía Hadenya, mientras veía a Nebatakos tomar a Nozomi en brazos.

-!Infernus sama, estará complacida cuando vea que le llevamos, lo que nos pidió¡-decía Nebatakos, cargando a Nozomi en su hombro, mientras se transformaba y lanzaba su bolas de tinta con el fin de oscurecer toda la habitación, para que el y Hadenya pudiesen escapar con presa.

En eso se escucharon las voces y los pasos de las chicas, que habían oído el estruendo que causaron Hadenya y Nebatakos hace unos instantes, e iban a ver si no le había pasado nada a Nozomi, eso les dio a ambos el tiempo suficiente para salir sin que los vieran, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que accidentalmente, Hadenya dejo varias de sus plumas por toda la habitación.

-!Nozomi, estas bien ¿que fue ese estruendo que oímos?,¿ya despertaste?, vamos entrar¡-decía Rin, abriendo la puerta, mientras ella y las demás comenzaban a preocuparse por la falta de respuestas.

al entrar y al prender la luz, se encontraron con que la habitación estaba oscurecida de forma extraña, y al parecer las chicas parecían reconocer la forma en la que estaba oscurecida la habitación y también se dieron cuenta que había varias plumas regadas por todo el lugar y su sorpresa seria mayor con lo que estaban apunto de descubrir.

-!Un momento, ya he visto esto antes, pero es imposible si se supone que el estaba muerto¡-decía Kurumi, casi impactada con lo que vio.

-!Eso no es todo, hay plumas por toda la habitación, y se parecen a las de Hadenya, cosa que es imposible ya que ella estaba muerta desde incidente del parque hadas¡-decía Urara, tan sorprendida como las demás de su equipo.

pero cuando Komachi se acerco a la cama para ver si Nozomi, no se había despertado con el estruendo, descubrió algo que la dejo helada.

-!NOZOMI SAN, no esta en su cama, ha desaparecido¡-decía Komachi muy asustada, lo cual atrajo la atención de las demás, con gran sorpresa.

-!No puede ser, si Nozomi ni siquiera podía levantarse, es mas estaba prácticamente inconsciente¡-decía Karen muy sorprendida, con todo esto.

-! Y si, ¿fue raptada mientras nosotras veníamos a ver si no le había pasado nada?, tenemos que salir a buscarla, hay que encontrarla cuanto antes¡-decía Rin, muy preocupada por lo que le paso a su mejor amiga.

Y cuando estaban apunto de salir, vieron que los chicos en sus formas de hadas venían hacia ellas, para preguntar si no le había pasado nada Nozomi, pero al ver que las chicas no respondían, se temieron lo peor.

-!Le paso algo malo a Nozomi, Coco¡-decía Coco, empezando a preocuparse, por la situación que se estaba viviendo.

-!Por que, no dicen nada, ¿tan mal esta Nozomi?, Natsu¡-decía Nuts, también estaba comenzando a preocuparse, por lo que estaba pasando.

-!Hablen ya, ¿que es lo que esta pasando con Nozomi?, Ropu¡-decía Syrop, ya desesperado con tanto silencio, de las chicas.

Rin y las demás, decidieron contarles a los chicos, lo que había pasado, y que Nozomi había desaparecido misteriosamente, y que pensaban que alguien se la había llevado, fue Rin la que se atrevió a hablar.

-!Chicos, la verdad íbamos de salida por que Nozomi desapareció de su habitación, y creemos que fue raptada, por Hadenya y Nebatakos, no sabemos como regresaron¡-decía Rin, asustando a los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Luego de contarles, lo ocurrido a los chicos, todos salieron para ver si podían encontrar a Nozomi, y salvarla del enemigo, mientras eso pasaba, hadenya y Nebatakos, quien llevaba a Nozomi en su hombro, llegaron al parque donde se había, abierto un portal que los llevaría, al jardín infernal donde Infernus, ya los esperaba, cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el portal una voz los detuvo.

-!Alto ahí, no permitiré que la nueva protectora caiga en las garras de Infernus, yo cure Scarlet lo impediré¡-decía la recién llegada llamada cure scarlet, cuyo traje era completamente de cuero rojo hasta la cabeza, y llevaba dos espadas de doble filo.

-!Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, así que tu impedirás que cumplamos, nuestra misión, Nebatakos tu entra al portal con nuestra presa, yo seré su oponente¡-decía Hadenya, mientra Nebatakos cruzaba el portal con Nozomi en su hombro, pero una de las espadas atravesaba el portal encajándose en la espalda de Nebatakos causándole la muerte al momento de llegar ante Infernus.

-!Ahora solo quedas tu, ya que tu amigo, ya no esta vivo, estas espadas pueden revertir hechizos de resurrección, así que pelea¡-decía cure Scarlet, incitando a Hadenya a pelear contra ella, cosa que Hadenya acepto gustosa.

Y así inicio una batalla que al principio fue cuerpo a cuerpo,con puños y patadas, pero luego cambio ya que Hadenya cambio a su forma de ave y uso sus plumas para atacar a Scarlet, Scarlet se defendió usando sus espadas, la batalla estaba en su climax, las 2 estaban muy cansadas, y Scarlet aprovecho, el cansancio de Hadenya para darle el golpe final, Scarlet descuartizo a Hadenya, pedazo por pedazo, matándola con su espada, luego apareció otro hombre, consolándola.

-!Lo siento, Yuragi sama no pude impedir que la chica, cayera en manos de Infernus¡-decía Scarlet,algo deprimida por no haber salvado a Nozomi de caer en las garras de Infernus, quitándose su transformación y resultando ser Yura.

-!No estés triste Yura, ya no se puede hacer nada, por ella pero lucharemos por liberarla¡-decía Yuragi, consolándola, y viendo que de Hadenya solo quedaban huesos.

Al momento en que ellos 2 se marcharon a la fortaleza, Rin y Urara llegaron al parque donde hace pocos minutos dio lugar la batalla de Hadenya vs Scarlet y al no encontrar nada mas que huesos decidieron volver y contar lo que hallaron.

_Próximo capitulo: las Max Heart en peligro,la aparición de Infernus._


	2. las Max Heart en peligro,aparece Infernu

En el castillo del jardín infernal de rosas negras, ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Nebatakos llevo a Nozomi al castillo y murió en el momento que se la entregaba a Infernus, atravesado por una de las espadas Cure Scarlet, Infernus no perdió tiempo y se apodero del cuerpo de Nozomi, ahora Infernus en el cuerpo de Nozomi contemplaba el jardín infernal desde el balcón de su habitación, planeando su siguiente movimiento, cuando oyó una voz que venia desde dentro de la habitación, en un pozo para ser exactos.

_-¡__Infernus veo que cumpliste con la ultima parte de la 2° profecía y te apoderaste del cuerpo de la nueva protectora del jardín cure rose!_-decía la voz misteriosa y tétrica.

-¡Yami sama si, por fin se cumplió la 2° profecía, y ya nada podrá detenernos, es mas planeaba el siguiente movimiento!-decía Infernus arrodillándose ante el.

-¡_Infernus querida veo que necesitas mi ayuda para planear el siguiente movimiento lo que tienes que hacer es traer a las guerreras que son llamadas el cerebro de sus equipos su energía mágica es lo que necesito para liberarme del interior mi prisión deberás usar el cuerpo que tienes ahora para atraparlas y traerlas al jardín infernal cuanto antes sea_ _posible no me falles!_-decía Yami dándole instrucciones a Infernus.

-¡No se preocupe Yami sama no le fallare le traeré a esas guerreras!-decía Infernus, todavía arrodillada ante su amo, Yami.

_-¡Una cosa mas, ten estas 12 esferas, con ellas podrás quitarle la energía mágica a las guerreras, luego las traerás y las en el calabozo que está_ en_ la torre mas alta de este castillo!-_decía Yami dándole a Infernus las 12 esferas.

-¡Gracias Yami sama con estas esferas, le prometo cumplir con la que me esta pidiendo le traeré la energía mágica y a esas guerreras, para encerrarlas como usted lo ordena!-decía Infernus acatando las ordenes de Yami

-¡_T__engo 2 regalos para ti el 1° es una hoz poderosa con ella podrás eliminar a los guerreros que no te sirvan o que intenten traicionarte!-_decía Yami, que había hecho aparecer una hoz._  
_

-¡Se lo agradezco Yami sama ¿pero cual es el 2° regalo que tiene para mi?!-preguntaba Infernus, cuando vio que una especie de broche con forma de medallón apareció en su pecho.

-¡_E__se broche te __permitirá usar el cuerpo de la nueva protectora a voluntad ya que eso la mantendrá profundamente dormida y también tendrás acceso, a los recuerdos mas profundos y a los mas tristes de los cuales te podrás alimentar cuando quieras y podrás saber quienes son las guerreras a quienes debes atrapar!-_decía Yami explicándole a Infernus, lo que podría hacer con el broche.

-¡Otra vez muchas gracias por estos 2 regalos Yami sama y le reitero que no le fallare atrapare esas guerreras y le traeré sus energías mágicas junto con ellas y las encerrare como usted quiere!-decía Infernus, levantándose de del suelo.

-¡_E__staré esperando resultados querida Infernus no me_ _falles!_-decía Yami, desapareciendo del pozo, mientras Infernus contemplaba, tanto el broche como la hoz.

-¡Así sera Yami sama, no voy a fallarle haré lo que me esta ordenando!-decía Infernus, mientras volvía a asomarse al balcón, para pensar en como atrapar a las guerreras que Yami quería para quitar les la energía mágica.

Mientras pensaba en un plan para atrapar a las guerreras, fue interrumpida por que llamaron a la puerta, y cuando ella fue a abrir vio que era Uraganos, quien tocaba.

-¡¿Si? ah eres tu ¿que deseas Uraganos? que necesitas!-decía Infernus, recibiendo a Uraganos en su habitación, para saber que quería.

-¡Perdone que la moleste Infernus sama pero no pude evitar oír su conversación con esa persona con la que hablaba y se me ocurrió un plan yo conozco a una de esas guerreras es mas ella y sus 2 amigas fueron quienes me derrotaron a mi y a mis compañeros la primera vez!-decía Uraganos.

-¡Entiendo gracias a la memoria de la nueva protectora se de quien hablas dime ¿cual es ese plan que se te ocurrió?!-decía Infernus.

-¡Cure white tiene 2 debilidades la 1°es que vulnerable ante la oscuridad y la 2° es que depende mucho de su compañera aun que en una ocasión 3 sujetos conocidos como las semillas de las oscuridad ellos raptaron a Cure White en las narices de su compañera usando un Zakena hecho de hojas mi plan es que las ataquemos durante la noche que es cuando están separadas!-decía Uraganos, proponiendo su plan a Infernus.

-¡Mmm tu plan es bueno pero yo necesito que este transformada, para poder quitarle su energía mágica y atraparla así que cambiare algunas partes de tu plan voy a sumir a los humanos del lugar donde ellas viven en un sueño eterno y eso hará que ellas aparezcan y se enfrenten a ti y seguramente aparecerá la guerrera que mato a ese par de inútiles de Hadenya y Nebatako, ahora ve a prepararte saldremos de inmediato!-ordena Infernus, a Uraganos, que acato las ordenes.

Después de que Uraganos, abandonara la habitación, Infernus se percato de la presencia, de 3 seres que ella reconoció, como la Bruja oscura y los gemelos Gélido y Helado, ellos se postraron ante Infernus, ya que se dio cuenta, de que querían decirle algo importante, que tenia que ver con Uraganos.

-¡No tienen por que decirme sus nombres con los recuerdos de este cuerpo se quienes son ustedes por lo que veo ¿tienen algo que decirme verdad?!-decía Infernus.

-¡Si Infernus sama, usted no debería confiar en Uraganos el es igual de inútil que los otros dos que murieron!-decía la Bruja oscura.

-¡Si usted lo desea nosotros podemos ir en lugar de el con usted y atrapar a Cure White como lo desea!-decía Gélido.

-¡Así es nosotros una vez congelamos el corazón de Cure White para que luchara contra su compañera Cure black, si lo hacemos otra vez sera muy sencillo quitarle su energía mágica y atraparla!-decía helado, planteando su idea a Infernus.

-¡Mmm es una idea tentadora pero pienso hacerlo de otra forma y si Uraganos falla dejaremos que cure Scarlet acabe con el, así nos lo quitaremos de encima pero por el momento lo necesito ahora pueden ir prepararse para partir!-decía Infernus.

-¡Como ordene Infernus sama!-decían los 3 al mismo tiempo, yendo a prepararse para ir al lugar donde vivían las Max Heart.

Luego de que, Bruja Oscura, Helado y Gélido, salieran de la habitación de Infernus, ella tuvo tiempo para ponerse una capa larga con capucha grande, para no ser reconocida por el resto y poder cumplir con lo que le habían ordenado hacer, y no iba a fallar, en su cometido.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, salio de su habitación para encontrase con Uraganos y dirigirse a sus demás guerreros, y anunciar las ordenes de Yami, y también de su salida a la tierra.

-¡Queridos guerreros eh hablado con Yami sama y me ah ordenado conseguir la energía mágica de las guerreras a las que llaman los cerebros de sus equipos y traerlas y encerrarlas en los calabozos de la torre mas alta del castillo una vez que hayamos conseguido nuestro objetivo en este momento saldré a cumplir con lo que se me ha ordenado, y traeré a la primera de ellas para asi poder liberar a Yami sama de su prisión!-decía Infernus levantando su hoz.

-¡Si!-decían todos los guerreros levantando sus puños, hacia arriba, para acatar las ordenes de su ama.

Luego de ese discurso Infernus salio, junto con Uraganos rumbo a la tierra para cumplir con la misión, que Yami le había encomendado, pero lo que Uraganos no sabia e Infernus si, era que la Bruja oscura, Gélido y Helado iban con ellos sin que el grandullón se diera cuenta de sus presencias.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza, Yura seguía deprimida, por no haber podido evitar que Nozomi cayera en manos de Infernus y Yuragi intentaba animarla por todos los medios pero sin ningún resultado, también se dedicaron a investigar, sobre el próximo golpe que darían, ahora que Infernus ya había poseído el cuerpo de Nozomi.

-¡Anímate Yura ya veras que la protectora sera salvada y liberada del influjo de Infernus!-decía Yuragi tratando de animar a Yura.

-¡Lo se Yuragi sama no puedo evitar sentir que fracase en mi misión y que a estas alturas Infernus ya la tiene dominada y es por mi culpa!-decía Yura todavía triste y deprimida, por su fallo anterior.

-¡Yura yo te juro y te prometo que liberaremos a la nueva protectora de control de Infernus y también evitar que Yami sea libre ya que eh sentido su presencia y para evitarlo necesitamos reunir a las demás guerreras legendarias e investigar de que forma planea Infernus liberar a Yami de su prisión!-decía Yuragi, intentando nuevamente animar a Yura.

-¡Yuragi sama usted tiene razón lo hecho hecho esta ya no podemos remediarlo no tengo por que estar triste por algo que se puede remediar hay algo mas que debo mostrarle en este libro hay un método para liberar a Yami, estoy segura que Infernus planea usarlo para liberarlo!-decía Yura mas animada.

-¡Así se habla Yura estoy contento de que estés mejor de animo y déjame ver ese libro!-decía Yuragi, mientras recibía el libro de manos de Yura y lo analizaba.

-¡En ese libro se muestra la manera para liberar a Yami de su encierro!-decía Yura, explicándole a Yuragi, parte de lo que encontró.

-¡Esto es muy serio el libro dice que para liberar a Yami es necesaria la energía mágica de 12 guerreras que son llamadas cerebros de equipos!-decía Yuragi preocupado, por lo que habían descubierto en el libro.

Luego de que Yuragi animara a Yura y de descubrieran la forma en la que Infernus planeaba liberar a Yami, ambos se dirigieron a la sala de mando para comunicarse con los guerreros sobrevivientes de la oscuridad, y al primero que contactaron fue a Kiriya, quien se sorprendió al verlos de nuevo.

-!Yuragi san Yura san que sorpresa ¿diganme ya encontraron a la chica que estaban buscando?¡-decía Kiriya mientras preguntaba por la chica que ellos buscaban,

-¡La encontramos pero por desgracia llegamos demasiado tarde los guerreros de Infernus se la llevaron aun que alcance darles muerte al dos que se la llevaron no pude hacer nada para evitar que ella cayera en manos de Infernus!-decía Yura, entristeciéndose de nuevo.

-!Vaya que mal yo había buscado algo de información sobre la chica que buscaban al parecer ya no es necesaria!-decía Kiriya.

-¡Queremos pedirte que protejas las guerreras del lugar en donde vives por que Infernus ira tras una de ellas, ya que es probable quiera robar su energía mágica y la de otras guerreras para dárselas a Yami con el fin de liberarlo!-decía Yuragi.

-¡¿Como son llamadas las guerreras a las que Infernus quiere quitarles la energía mágica?!-pregunta Kiriya, teniendo de repente un mal presentimiento.

-¡Son llamadas cerebros de equipos y lo mas probable es que también sean llevadas a los dominios de Infernu en el jardín infernal!-decía Yura

Esto ultimo, hizo pensar a Kiriya por un momento, ya que el enemigo estaba tras su amada Cure White, y el no permitiría que algo malo le pasara y menos que cayera en manos de infernus, y sus guerreros infernales, definitivamente había que hacer algo, para evitar que el enemigo la atrape, y se la lleve a sus dominios.

-¡Los ayudare daré mi vida si es necesario para proteger a Cure White y evitar que le quiten su energía mágica y se la lleven!-decía Kiriya, decidido y un tanto rojo por lo que acaba de decir.

-¡Gracias en verdad necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para pelear contra Infernus y liberar a la protectora de su dominio!-decía Yura.

-¡Y así sera es muy probable que Infernus se nos adelante y se lleve a la guerrera a su territorio así que pronto iremos para tu ciudad, pero por el momento tendremos terminar la comunicación!-decía Yuragi.

-¡Esta bien entiendo yo también tengo que salir cambio y fuera!-decía Kiriya, cortando la comunicación con Yuragi y Yura.

Luego de terminar la comunicación con kiriya, iniciaron una nueva comunicación, esta vez fue con las hermanas Kiriu con quienes contactaron, ellas estaban sorprendidas de su repentina, comunicación y de volver a verlos, ellas notaron a Yura algo afligida, y decidieron preguntar que pasaba.

-¡Yuragi san Yura san que sorpresa es volver a verlos, pero parece que Yura san no se ve muy bien que digamos sera que ya encontraron a la chica que buscaban y paso algo malo con ella!-decía Kaoru, a lo que Michiru asintió, suponiendo que algo malo había pasado.

-¡Y no se equivocan dimos con ella justo cuando acababa ser raptada por 2 de los guerreros de Infernus, yo alcance a matar al ser que la llevaba en su hombro después de que cruzara el portal pude enterrarle una mis espadas por la espalda y de esa forma pude matarlo luego quedo la que lo acompañaba y acabe con ella la descuartice pero al final no pude salvar a la protectora!-decía Yura, poniéndose triste por su fallo anterior.

-¡Entiendo esa protectora de la que hablan cayo en manos del enemigo y no pudieron hacer nada por ella ¿verdad?!-decía Michiru, intuyendo lo que había pasado.

-¡Esí es a estas alturas la nueva protectora ya asido poseída por Infernus y nada podemos hacer, mas que liberarla de su dominio!-decía Yuragi.

-¡Ya veo y que es lo que sucede porque veo tienen algo mas que decirnos a mi hermana y a mi!-decía Kaoru, viendo que había algo mas.

-¡Es verdad nos olvidamos de ese tema descubrimos que Infernus planea liberar a un ser llamado Yami y para lograrlo necesita la energía mágica de las guerreras que son llamadas el cerebro de equipo y luego de eso querrá llevárselas a su dominio!-decía Yura, explicando la situación.

Esa explicación, sorprendió bastante a Michiru y Kaoru, ya que al no ser ellas Cure oficialmente, ese titulo de cerebro de equipo recaía en Cure Egret, y ellas no permitirían que Infernus, se saliera con la suya, y se lleve a Egret, ellas lo impedirían a toda costa.

-¡Los ayudaremos Cure Egret es nuestra preciada amiga y compañera aunque ni mi hermana ni yo seamos cure oficialmente no dejaremos que algo malo le pase la protegeremos de todas maneras del enemigo!-decía Michiru, decidida a proteger a su amiga a Cure Egret, de los terribles planes de Infernus y sus guerreros del mal.

-¡Tendremos que estar alertas nunca se sabe, si ellos llegasen a venir a la aldea de la vegetación nosotras pelearemos aunque no seamos cure aun tenemos algo de poder de cuando eramos guerreras de dark fall y con eso es suficiente para proteger a Egret de esos malvados y de Infernus!-decía Kaoru, también decidida a proteger a su amiga Egret.

-¡Yura creo que es tiempo de terminar la comunicación ya que debemos hacer el ritual de resurrección para traer algunos guerreros que murieron hace mucho tiempo!-decía Yuragi, a lo que Yura asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Entendemos, nosotras también tenemos que irnos, sino llegaremos tarde a nuestra cita con nuestras amigas, a dios!-decía Kaoru, cerrando la comunicación.

Minutos después de terminar la comunicación, Yuragi y Yura se dirigieron a la biblioteca privada, para realizar el ritual de resurrección, al llegar a la habitación ambos se dedicaron a buscar entre libros, mapas y papiros viejos, lo que necesitaban para hacer el ritual de resurrección, y así lo encontraron, un ejemplar original del libro egipcio de los muertos, solo existían dos ejemplares de ese libro, uno fue robado hace poco y el otro era propiedad de Yuragi.

-¡Yuragi sama encontré el ejemplar original del libro egipcio de los muertos empezare con el ritual y procederé recitar el hechizo de resurrección!-decía Yura, informando a Yuragi sobre el libro.

-¡Perfecto no debemos perder mas tiempo Yura comienza a recitar el hechizo de resurrección!-decía Yuragi, a lo que Yura asintió, y empezó a recitar el hechizo.

-¡_Oh tú, dios del disco lunar, que irradias en las soledades nocturnas!¡Mira! ¡Entre los habitantes del Cielo que te rodean, yo también te acompaño! Yo penetro a mi capricho ora en la Región de los Muertos; yo difunto, ora en la de los Vivos sobre la Tierra, a todas partes donde me conduce mi deseo!_-termino de recitar Yura, cosa que complació a Yuragi.

En ese momento un repentino temblor azoto a la fortaleza flotante y del suelo brotaron 2 esferas luminosas, que poco a poco fueron adquiriendo la forma y apariencia de una chica, una era de cabello rosa oscuro y la otra de cabello verde oscuro, lo que mas sorprendió tanto a Yuragi como a Yura fue que la chica de cabello rosa oscuro era una copia exacta y perfecta, de Nozomi a quien ellos querían salvar, las dos chicas inconscientes fueron llevadas cada una, a una habitación, y la primera en despertar, fue la chica de cabello rosado.

-¡Mmm ¿donde estoy? recuerdo que morí sonriendo en brazos de Cure Dream luego de interponerme entre el ataque de Shadow y ella intentando protegerla ¿como es que estoy con vida?!-decía la chica, desorientada y confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-¡Yo puedo responder esas preguntas mi nombre es Yuragi 1° tu estas en una fortaleza aérea, 2° tu diste tu vida por proteger la de la nueva protectora y 3° fuiste revivida con el propósito de ayudarnos a salvarla tu amiga de cabello verde también fue revivida con el mismo fin una cosa mas me gustaría saber tu nombre y el de tu amiga!-decía Yuragi, presentándose y explicando la situación a la chica.

-¡La verdad ni mi amiga ni yo tenemos un nombre solo nos llamaban dark Dream y dark Mint ya que fuimos creadas con el fin de pelear y derrotar a nuestras homologas y asi cumplir la ambición de Shadow al poseer el colector de sueños y...!-decía la chica, que no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que un dolor repentino en el pecho se apodero de ella.

-¡Tranquila, no te preocupes todo estará bien, ahora solo duerme y descansa esta chica de algún modo esta conectada a la protectora y siente el mal de Infernus en el cuerpo de la protectora!-decía y pensaba Yuragi saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una Dark Dream profundamente dormida, y dirigiéndose a la habitación donde Yura se encontraba con la chica de cabello verde.

Mientras en la otra habitación, la chica de cabello verde comenzaba a despertar poco a poco de su inconsciencia, y estaba muy desorientada, y confundida también, por unos minutos ella se desmayo, pero con el paso de las horas fue reaccionando poco a poco.

-¡Mmm ¿donde estoy? ¿no se supone que fui derrotada por Cure Mint y morí siendo abrazada por ella?!-decía la chica de cabello verde, que al instante se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

-¡Déjame contestar eso soy Yura y tu estas en una fortaleza flotante si fuiste derrotada y moriste siendo abrazada por esa persona y Yuragi sama que no debe tardar en venir y yo te hemos revivido a ti y a tu amiga para que nos ayuden a salvar a protectora bueno tampoco se como te llamas!- decía Yura, mientras esperaba a Yuragi, quien no tardo en llegar y entrar en la habitación.

-¡No tengo un nombre, siempre he sido llamada Dark Mint, ya que fui creada con la imagen de Cure Mint, solo para cumplir el deseo de Shadow con el colector de sueños y fue justamente Cure Mint quien me venció y morí siendo abrazada por ella por cierto mi amiga tampoco tiene un nombre ella fue creada antes que yo y mis otras compañeras ella es llamada Dark Dream!-decía la chica de cabello verde, llamada Dark Mint, cosa que a Yura no le agrado mucho el nombre y menos el de Dark Dream.

-!Ya veo tendremos darle un nombre a ella y a su amiga, Yura tu seras la que escogerá los nombres par ellas, tanto los normales como lo de guerreras ¿que te parece?¡-decía Yuragi, viendo que la idea le agrado mucho a Yura.

-¡Me parece perfecto tu nombre sera Midori y tu nombre de guerrera sera Cure Minze y tu amiga de ahora en adelante se llamara Izumi Y su nombre de guerrera se Cure Yume ¿que te parece te gusta tu nombre y el de guerrera?!-decía Yura, dándose cuenta de que la ahora llamada Midori, por segunda vez en mucho tiempo estaba derramando lagrimas.

-¡Me encanta nadie habia sido tan amable conmigo desde Cure Mint les ayudaremos seguramente Isumi estará encantada de ayudar y por cierto ¿donde esta?!-decía Midori, preguntando por su amiga.

-¡Esta descansando en otra de las habitaciones, ella de algún modo esta conectada a la protectora y puede que tu también estés conectada a una de las guerreras que están en peligro, por el momento debes descansar y recuperar tus energías!-decía Yuragi, mientras que el y Yura, salían de la habitación, para que Midori pudiera descansar.

Luego de que dejaran, a Izumi y Midori descansando en sus nuevas habitaciones, Yuragi y Yura se dirigieron a la sala de las comunicaciones, al llegar entraron en contacto con Setsuna, Hayato y Shun, los dos primeros estaban muy abrazados y dándose un largo y apasionado beso con lengua, mientras que Shun hacia lo mismo con una hermosa chica, con cabello, largo, liso, de color violeta, tan concentrados estaban los 4 que no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados, por Yuragi y Yura.

-¡Disculpen que interrumpamos, su momento intimo pero la situación es suma urgencia las cosas se complicaron!-decía Yura, mientras que los 4 se separaban rojos, de la pena, por no darse cuenta de eran observados.

-¡Perdonen por este momento vergonzoso es que nos encontraron en una situación comprometedora, por cierto la chica que esta al lado de Soular es su novia y se llama Miki Aono también es conocida como Cure Berry!-decía Hayato, nuevamente abriendo la boca, en esta ocasión Miki furiosa, cogió a Hayato por la cabeza y lo lanzo hacia arriba dejándolo incrustado en el techo y noqueado.

-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUIERAS REVELAR LA IDENTIDAD SECRETA DE ALGUIEN PREGUNTA PRIMERO IDIOTA disculpen este bochornoso incidente pero alguien tenia que cerrarle la boca ese idiota por cierto ¿quienes son ustedes?!-decía Miki, preguntando por la identidad de ellos 2.

-¡Que descortesía de mi parte yo soy Yuragi y ella es Yura tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy serio!-decía Yuragi, poniéndose muy serio.

-¡Antes que nada ¿sirvió el dato que les di? y ¿por que aunque lo esconda Yura san parece triste?!-preguntaba Setsuna, viendo que Yura tenia una cara triste y melancólica.

-¡Si nos sirvió mucho pero llegamos tarde los guerreros de Infernus ya tenían a la nueva protectora en sus manos yo alcance a matar a uno de ellos con mi espada justo después de que cruzara el portal con ella en hombro y a la otra guerrera la mate descuartizándola pero no pude hacer nada por ella y lo peor es que Infernus ya la a poseído!-decía Yura, entristeciéndose al recordar ese momento.

-¡Valla eso si es una mala noticia supongo que hay algo mas grave en toda esta situación ¿verdad?!-decía Shun, al ver que ellos, tenían algo mas que decir.

-¡Oigan ¿podrían decirme que esta pasando aquí? ¿quien es esa nueva protectora de la que hablan? y ¿quien es Infernus?!-preguntaba Miki, confundida por no saber que estaba pasando, sobre todo con ganas de saber quien era esa protectora.

-¡Infernus es la oscura guardiana del jardín infernal de rosas negras cuya leyenda cuenta que fue sellada en el interior de su castillo antes de que eso pasara Infernus lanzo 2 profecías la 1° se cumplió hace tiempo y la 2° acaba de cumplirse la nueva protectora es la guerrera que representa los sueños y la esperanza!-decía Yuragi, poniéndose muy serio.

Esto ultimo, dejo a Miki casi sin habla, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, de boca de Yuragi, ella había atado cabos, y se había dado cuenta ya, quien en era la protectora de la que hablaban, y se tapo la boca con la mano, para no dar un grito, de la impresión que se había llevado, y ella quería saber de que lugar era protectora Nozomi, y para que la querían ellos, lo descubriría mas adelante.

-¡Y eso no es todo hemos descubierto que el objetivo de Infernus es liberar a Yami un ser oscuro muy poderoso de su prisión y para lograrlo ella necesita obtener la energía mágica de 12 guerreras, que son llamadas cerebros de equipos y luego atraparlas para llevarlas a sus dominios y creo que Miki es una de esas guerreras!-decía Yura, señalando a Miki, a la cual todos se quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

-¡No te preocupes mi amor yo te protegeré de ellos no permitiré que se lleven tu energía mágica y que te lleven a ese lugar ahora si me permiten voy por una escalera para desincrustar a Hayato del techo!-decía Shun, mientras iba a buscar una escalera.

-¡Con que esa era la razón su tristeza Yura san es terrible, lo mal que lo deben estar pasando nuestras amigas en este momento y lo peor es que ellas no saben que Nozomi esta poseída!-decía Setsuna, pensativa sobre lo qu estaba pasando.

-¡Y creo que lo mejor es no contarle nada de esto a nuestro equipo por que ya sabes quien la aprecia mucho y si se entera querrá ir a ayudar y contar lo que sabemos de la posesión eso les caería peor a las yes!-decía Miki, mientras acordaba con Setsuna no decir nada sobre la situación actual, a su equipo.

En ese momento, aparece Shun con Hayato a quien acababa de desatorar del techo, y venia con un gran chichón en la cabeza producto del golpe que se dio cuando Miki lo lanzo al techo, ambos se habían puesto serios, al entrar a la sala y se sentaron a la de sus respectivas parejas, Hayato con Setsuna y Shun con Miki, ellas les contaron que habían decidido no contar nada al resto del equipo, cosa que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Bueno nosotros tendremos que terminar la comunicación ya que tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Wakabadai para evitar que la energía mágica sea robada y que su dueña caiga en manos de ellos!-decía Yuragi, a lo que los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Nosotras también debemos irnos tenemos clases de baile y no podemos llegar tarde o sino Miyuki Chinen nuestra instructora se molestara y no se preocupen estaremos alerta por si Infernus llegase a aparecer en ciudad trébol!-decía Setsuna, a lo que Miki asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Ademas yo se cuidarme no permitiré que me roben mi energía y mucho menos que me atrapen y me lleven a quien sabe a donde!-decía Miki, decidida a defenderse, del enemigo.

-¡No estarás sola querida mía, nosotros te protegeremos y defenderemos de Infernus y sus guerreros del mal no dejaremos que nada malo te suceda!-decía Shun, que no dejaría que su amada cayera en manos de Infernus.

-¡No solo el yo también y seguramente nuestras dos amigas también cuando lo sepan querrán protegerla!-decía Hayato, mientras era vigilado por los otros con una mirada asesina, para que no volviera a abrir su boca terminando así con la comunicación, dirigiéndose a la sala de maquinas para programar el curso del viaje a Wakabadai.

Una vez que programaron el curso del viaje y fijaron el rumbo de la trayectoria, ellos partieron a la ciudad de Wakabadai, y programaron el rayo anti materia para bajar a la ciudad, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, pero ellos no sabían que Infernus junto con Uraganos, y la bruja oscura y los hermanos de hielo que estaban siguiéndolos sin que Uraganos se diese cuenta llegaron antes que ellos.

* * *

En Wakabadai ya había anochecido, y un portal extraño se abrió, de el emergieron Infernus y Uraganos, que eran seguidos por la Bruja Oscura y los hermanos de hielo, sin que Uraganos se diera cuenta de su presencia, ellos llegaron a un parque cercano, nadie se imaginaba que que esa noche seria eterna y que sus habitantes con excepción de 4 personas, dormirían profundamente.

-¡Ya es hora de comenzar a sumir a esta ciudad en profundo sueño!-decía Infernus, comenzando a expulsar un aura oscura de su cuerpo.

-¡Infernus sama ya falta muy poco para que yo tenga mi venganza y vengue a mis compañeros caídos!-decía Uraganos, pensativo viendo como el aura oscura por en el cielo de la ciudad.

-¡No comas ansias Uraganos pronto tendrás tu venganza pero se paciente y la tendrás!-decía Infernus, mientras esparcía su aura por todo el cielo, ya que sabia que Uraganos pronto moriria.

Mientras en un edificio de departamentos, una chica de cabello castaño muy corto, dormía plácidamente sin saber que ocurriría, cuando su celular empezó a brillar, y esto hizo que ella lo cogiera y lo lanzara contra la pared, pero el celular seguía insistiendo, y se arrastro hasta la cama de la chica, para llamarla.

-¡Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa, despierta mepo!-decía el celular, tratando de despertar a su dueña, y con resultados ya que ella se despertó pero no de buen Humor, luego el telefono adquirio la forma de una criatura de color amarllo claro.

-¡Mmm ¿que quieres Mepple acaso tienes hambre? que increíble tienes hambre incluso a las 3 de la mañana!-decía Nagisa, quejándose, de que su teléfono la despertara.

-¡No es eso mepo hay una presencia oscura esparciéndose por la ciudad mepo creo que es la misma presencia que sentí hace poco mepo revisa que tus padres y Riota estén bien mepo!-decía Mepple, presintiendo que algo iba a pasar.

-¡Esta bien iré a ver si están bien solo espero que no sea nada serio, y que tu estés equivocado!-decía Nagisa, mientras salia de su habitación, para cerciorarse de que sus padres y su hermano Riota estuviesen bien.

A la primera habitación que entro fue a la de Riota, Nagisa intento despertarlo varias veces pero fue inútil, ya que estaba sumido en un sueño muy profundo, luego salio de allí, para dirigirse a la de sus padres y al entrar obtuvo el mismo resultado que con su hermano, luego regreso a su habitación, muy anonadada.

-¡¿Estás bien? ¿están tus padres y tu hermano mepo?!- preguntaba Mepple, preocupado viendo la cara que traía Nagisa, no eran buenas noticias.

-¡Esto es increíble intente despertar a Riota pero fue inútil no se despertó también lo intente con mis padres y no hubo reacción alguna están profundamente dormidos es imposible despertarlos es posible que Honoka y Hikari pasen por lo mismo!-decía Nagisa, vistiéndose rápidamente, tomando su palo de lacrosse , y saliendo del departamento, rumbo a casa de Honoka.

Mientras Nagisa corría, llevando a Mepple con su forma de celular, en su mano rumbo a la casa de Honoka, la cual estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero al igual que con Nagisa, el celular de Honoka empezó a sonar, y la voz que salia de el, quiso despertarla para advertirle del peligro en el que estaban.

-¡Honoka, Honoka, despierta Honoka hay peligro mipo tienes que despertar mipo!-decía el teléfono, viendo que su dueña se despertó por el alboroto.

-¡Mmm que ocurre Mipple son las 3 de la mañana ¿cual es ese peligro del que hablas?¡-decía Honoka, preguntando lo que pasaba, mientras que el teléfono celular, toma la forma de una criatura rosa.

-!Hay una presencia maligna mipo esta esparciéndose por toda la ciudad mipo ve a ver si tu abuela esta bien mipo!-decía Mipple, a lo que Honoka asintió y fue a ver a su abuela.

Al entrar a la habitación de su abuela, vio que ella dormía de manera tranquila y profunda, así que decidió despertarla, la llamo varias veces pero nada sucedió, y preocupada lo volvió a intentar, pero con el mismo resultado, así que, se dio por vencida y regreso a su habitación.

-¡¿Esta, todo bien mipo?, ¿Honoka, tu abuela esta bien mipo?, ¿tu estas bien mipo?!-preguntaba Mipple, viendo la cara de preocupación de Honoka por su abuela.

-¡No nada esta bien por mas que lo intente no pude despertar a mi abuela y por supuesto no estoy bien tal vez Nagisa y Hikari san están en la misma situación que yo!-decía Honoka, preocupada por la situación actual, mientras se vestía.

-¡Mepple esta cerca mipo puedo sentirlo mipo el y Nagisa están en camino hacia aquí mipo!-decía Mipple, sintiendo la presencia de Mepple cerca.

-¡Pues que estamos esperando salgamos tenemos que ir a ver si Hikari san esta bien!-decía Honoka, cogiendo a Mipple que había vuelto a su forma de celular, y saliendo a la calle, para esperar a Nagisa.

Pasaron algunos minutos de espera, y Honoka diviso a Nagisa corriendo a gran velocidad, rumbo a hacia ella, y al no poder detenerse por lo rápido que iba, Nagisa termino pasando de largo las casa, y estrellándose contra una pared cercana.

-¡¿Nagisa estas bien? ¿no te duele nada? ¿como se te ocurre venir corriendo a esa velocidad tan grande a la que ibas?!-preguntaba Honoka, haciéndose a donde Nagisa había chocado.

-!Estoy bien no me duele nada y si venia corriendo a esa gran velocidad era porque quería saber si a tu abuela no le había pasado lo mismo que a mis padres y a Riota que por mas que intente despertarlos no pude y Mepple dijo había peligro¡-decía Nagisa, cosa que Mepple asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Por desgracia si a mi abuela le paso lo mismo que a tu familia, intente despertarla pero fue inútil no pude hacer nada, esta profundamente dormida!-decía Honoka, contando la situación actual.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder mepo tenemos que ir a ver si Hikari, Porun, Lulun y Hikaru están bien mepo!-decía Mepple, a lo que las chicas asintieron y corrieron rumbo al edificio donde Hikari y su hermano adoptivo Hikaru vivían con Akane Fujita, dueña del tako café.

-¡Esperen yo también iré con ustedes a mis padres les paso lo mismo y creo saber quien esta detrás de todo esto!-decía una voz, y un muchacho, al que ellas conocían, salio de las sombras para sorpresa de ambas.

-¡K-K-Kiriya? no puedo creerlo ¿tu sabes quien sumió a toda la ciudad en profundo sueño? ¿y también sabes donde mas paso esto?!-preguntaba Nagisa, sorprendida de ver a su antiguo amigo delante de ella.

-¡Por favor Kiriya dinos quien es el o la causante de esto detener a esta persona para que no siga con sus planes!-decía Honoka, preocupada por todo el insidente.

-¡Esta bien la que causo esto fue Infernus la guardiana del jardín infernal de rosa negras ella es quien puso adormir a toda la ciudad!-decía Kiriya, provocando que las hadas, se llevaran una gran sorpresa, al escuchar ese nombre.

-!No puede ser es imposible mepo fue sellada hace milenios mepo en el interior de su castillo mepo¡-decía Mepple, impactado por la noticia.

-¡Mepple,recuerda que también lanzo 2 profecías mipo y a lo mejor ya cumplió la ultima parte de la 2° profecía mipo y se apodero de la nueva protectora mipo!-decía Mipple, viendo la cara de confusión de las chicas.

-¡Por desgracia si se apodero de ella pero nos ocuparemos de eso luego por ahora debemos ir a ver si sus amigos están bien!-decía Kiriya, mientras las chicas asentían.

Y así los 3 se dirigieron corriendo, rumbo a donde vivía Hikari, la cual dormía de forma tranquila, sin enterarse de lo que sucedía, pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar, ya que su pequeño hermano Hikaru se levanto, de su cama sintiendo sed, y también sintiendo que algo oscuro estaba acechando a la ciudad, así que fue a despertar a Akane Fujita para que le diera un vaso con agua, y al no conseguir que se despertara, fue a la habitación de Hikari para despertarla y contarle lo que había pasado.

-¡Hermana, hermana, despierta hermana esta pasando algo muy malo Akane san no se despierta!-decía hikaru, mientras movía a Hikari para que se despertara, cosa no tardo un segundo.

-¡Mmm ¿Hikaru que pasa tienes sed? ven te daré un paso con agua y luego te regresas a la cama ¿de acuerdo?!-decía Hikari, aun medio dormida.

-¡Esa es la razón por la me levante y fui a despertar a Akane san para que me diera un vaso con agua y por mucho que lo intente fue imposible despertarla, y también sentí un aura oscura invadiendo la ciudad!-decía Hikaru, mientras que los objetos que Hikari tenia en su velador, se transformaban en 2 pequeñas criaturas, la primera era de color blanco con verde menta y la 2° era de color rosa.

-¡Hikaru tiene razón popu yo también lo sentí popu algo oscuro esta durmiendo a la ciudad popu tenemos que ir a ver a Nagisa y Honoka popu!-decía la criatura blanca con verde menta, mientras que la otra criatura sentia que algo se acercaba.

-!Vienen hacia acá lulú puedo sentirlo lulú Nagisa y Honoka están cerca lulú ellas vienen corriendo lulú¡-decía la criatura de color rosa, sintiendo que ellas estaban cerca del departamento.

-¡Hikaru, Porun, Lulun salgamos del edificio, para encontrarnos con Nagisa san y Honoka san, para descubrir que es lo esta pasando!-decía Hikari, mientras Porun y Lulun volvían a sus formas de objetos.

Y cogiéndolos Hikari luego haberse vestido, para salir del departamento llevando a su pequeño hermano de la mano, llegando a la entrada al edificio, para esperar a Nagisa y a Honoka, que no tardaron mucho en llegar, ellas venían acompañadas de un joven, al que Hikari nunca había visto antes.

-¡Hikari, ¿están bien tu y Hikaru?, venimos a ver si a ustedes, no les había sucedido con Akane san, lo mismo que nos paso a nosotros 3 con nuestras familias, que por mucho que intentamos no pudimos despertarlos!-decía Nagisa, mientras Honoka y Kiriya asentían con la cabeza.

-¡Estamos bien Nagisa san y por desgracia si nos paso lo mismo fue Hikaru el que intento despertarla y no pudo por cierto ¿quien es el joven que las acompaña?!-decía Hikari, preguntando la identidad del muchacho, al lado de Honoka.

-¡Disculpa por no presentarme antes soy Kiriya alguna vez fui guerrero del rey haaku pero ahora peleare al lado de ustedes y por supuesto al lado de Honoka!-decía Kiriya, viendo que Honoka tenia la cara mas roja que un tomate.

-¡B-b-b-bueno es mejor irnos ya tenemos que encontrar a esa tal Infernus y detenerla para que no siga con sus planes de sumir a nuestra ciudad un sueño profundo también liberar a esa nueva protectora de su dominio y me pregunto donde estará!-decía Honoka, tartamudeando un poco, con la cara todavía roja, por lo que dijo Kiriya.

-¡Esta en el parque mipo, el aura maligna a terminado de expandirse mipo no esta sola mipo hay otras presencias oscuras conocidas con ella mipo!-decía Mipple, mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

Y así las, Max Heart junto con Kiriya y Hikaru, se dirigieron con dirección al parque, ahí oculta luego de usar toda su energía, Infernus esperaba al lado de Uraganos, el cual estaba impaciente, por cobrar su tan anhelada venganza, mientras la Bruja oscura y los hermanos de hielo que venían de incógnitos, estaban descansando, a la espera de la próxima batalla, en ese momento se escucharon, voces conocidas por ellos, y Uraganos salio a su encuentro.

-¡¿Seguros que era en este parque Mepple?, ¿no se habrán equivocado de parque?¡-preguntaba Nagisa, a lo que Mepple asintió con la cabeza, pero ella de repente escucho una voz muy familiar en su cabeza.

-¡_Nagisa, Nagisa ayúdame por favor tienen que salvarme se los pido ayúdenme por favor tienen que rescatarme!-_decía con desesperación la extraña voz en la cabeza de Nagisa.

-¡Nagisa ¿estas bien? de pronto te quedaste callada como si hubieras recordado algo que se te olvido de repente!-decía Honoka, viendo la cara que se le puso a Nagisa, como si hubiera recordado algo urgente.

-¡Estoy bien Honoka es solo que me pareció escuchar la voz de Nozomi dentro de mi cabeza parecía estar desesperada por que alguien la salve de no se que cosa!-decía Nagisa, pensando lo que le había dicho, la voz de Nozomi en su cabeza.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Pretty Cure en esta ocasión yo seré el que las derrote y vengue la muerte de mis compañeros y del rey Haaku!-decía un sujeto enorme saliendo al paso de ellos, a lo que las chicas se sorprendieron al ver de quien era.

-¡Tu? pero como es posible que estés vivo si en la batalla final acabamos contigo y luego lo hicieron las hadas en el parque hadas!-decían las 3 al mismo tiempo, ya que no se creían, que estaban viendo a Uraganos delante de ellas.

-¡Ya no importa te derrotamos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer, eso tenlo por seguro Honoka, Hikari debemos transformarnos ahora!-decía Nagisa, cosa que Honoka y Hikari asintieron y cogieron a sus hadas.

-¡Doble aurora boreal¡-decían Nagisa y Honoka, mientra se tomaban las manos, y alzaban las manos libres al cielo, y un arco iris las rodeaba mientras se transformaban.

-¡Emisaria de la luz, Cure Black!-decía Nagisa, ahora transformada en Cure Black

-¡Emisaria de la luz, Cure White!-decía Honoka, ahora también transformada en Cure White.

-¡Juntas somos, Pretty Cure!-decían ambas, al mismo tiempo.

-!Siervos del poder de la oscuridad¡-decía White, apuntando con su dedo al enemigo.

-¡Es hora que regresen de donde vinieron!-decía Black, señalando con su dedo al enemigo.

-¡Luminous, Corriente Luminosa!-gritaba Hakari al cielo, mientras era rodeada, por una luz de color dorado, y su cabello se hacia mas largo y se ataba en 2 grandes colas.

**-**¡Vida brillante, Shiny Luminosa, el corazón y los deseos de la luz reúnanse todos de nuevo!-decía Hikari, ya transformada en Luminosa.

Luego de las transformaciones y las presentaciones, la batalla comenzó, pero antes que nada Luminosa le pidió a Hikaru que se ocultara con Lulun, para que no salieran heridos, durante la batalla, Black le propino a Uraganos varios golpes y patadas al estilo jackie chan y el Jeet Kune Do de Bruce Lee, mientras que White le aplicaba varias veces la tecnica Chuck Kuk Do de Chuck Norris. para luego agarrarlo por el brazo y aventarlo al piso, Luminous le aplico varias técnicas de lucha libre estilo wwf y Kiriya varias técnicas de boxeo estilo Kamogawa, pero Uraganos malherido esquivaba los golpes de ellas, hasta que un rayo mágico proveniente de un báculo y bala de energía protónica lo atravesaron por la espalda, y Uraganos se volteo para ver, quien fue el que le disparo y allí estaban los responsables del disparo, un hombre y una mujer joven, el hombre traía un traje ajustado de batalla que era de cuero blanco de los pies a la cabeza y la mujer joven traía un traje de batalla igual al del hombre pero de cuero rojo.

-¡Quienes son ustedes y por que se atreven a interrumpir en esta batalla y a dispararme!-decía Uraganos, herido de gravedad y molesto por la interrupción de ellos.

-¡Soy el guerrero que viaja por los reinos y las estrellas Warrior Star y tus villanías serán castigadas!- decía Warrior Star presentándose.

-¡Y yo soy la guerrera que se encargara de erradicar al mal y a la oscuridad soy Cure Scarlet e impediré sigan haciendo el mal!-decía Cure Scarlet también presentándose.

-¡Chicas es ahora cuando aprovechen que esta malherido para acabar con el!-decía Warrior Star, cosa que las Max Heart asintieron y recibieron sus brazales brillantes.

-¡Trae la esperanza ante nuestros ojos...!-decía White, mientras brillaba

-¡Por favor pon la esperanza...en nuestras mano...!-decía Black también brillando.

-¡Trueno Negro!-decía Black, alzando la mano al cielo.

-¡Trueno Blanco!-decía White, también alzando su mano al cielo.

-¡Alma pura y luminosa de Pretty Cure...!-decía White, nuevamente.

-¡...Acaben con la mente maligna!-decía Black

-¡Pretty cure, rayo de mármol!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Max!-decían ambas nuevamente, mientras cerraban los puños.

-¡Chispa!-terminaron de decir ambas, mientra que el rayo de mármol, se convertía en un rayo arco iris, que terminaba de destruir a Uraganos.

Mientras ellas, tenían su momento de festejo, no se dieron cuenta, de que no estaban solos, ya que Infernus había disfrutado, viendo como Uraganos era apaleado por las Max Heart y atravesado por una bala protónica de Warrior star, pero se dio cuenta que era hora, de que hiciera su acto de aparición ante ellos.

-¡Ustedes 4 son geniales estuvimos viendo la batalla nos impresiono como apalearon a ese mastodonte de color rojo!-decía Scarlet, muy emocionada luego de ver la batalla.

-!No fue nada es lo que hacemos todo el tiempo luchar contra enemigos, todo el tiempo, es nuestro trabajo¡-decía Black, alagada por el comentario de Cure Scarlet.

-¡Gracias por los halagos pero me gustaría saber quienes son ustedes nunca antes los había visto antes!-decía White, con curiosidad al verlos.

-¡Que descortesía de nuestra parte mi nombre es Yuragi, y ella es Yura venimos para detener los planes oscuros de Infernus también para salvar a nueva protectora de la posesión a la que fue sometida!-decía Yuragi, explicando la razón de su llegada.

-¡No se preocupen les ayudaremos a salvar a esa protectora y a detener los planes oscuros de esa tal Infernus a como de lugar!-decía Luminosa, mientras Black y White asentían con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de había aparecido alguien mas.

-¡Eso solo pasara sobre mi cadáver y sueñen que les devolveré a la guerrera que representa los sueños y la esperanza ella me pertenece en cuerpo y alma!-decía una voz detrás de ellos, que al voltearse se dieron cuenta que había una mujer encapuchada con una hoz y una esfera extraña.

-¡Infernus no vas salirte con la tuya liberaremos a la nueva protectora de tu maldito influjo puedes contar con ello!-decía Cure Scarlet, apuntando a Infernus con su báculo.

-¡Primero que nada debo agradecerte Cure Scarlet por quitarme de encima a esos 2 inútiles de Hadenya y Nebatakos aun que Nebatakos logro entregarme a la nueva protectora expirando su ultimo aliento de vida para lograrlo también debo darles las gracias por deshacerse de ese mastodonte sin cerebro y segundo te recuerdo que ya me salí con la mía la nueva protectora se encuentra en un profundo sueño en la parte mas onda de su subconsciente y como un pequeño regalo por quitarme de encima a esos 3 les permitiré ver a la nueva protectora!-decía Infernus, sacando un cristal en donde se podía ver el interior de su cuerpo.

Por medio de ese cristal, se podía divisar una esfera oscura, en la cual se encontraba en posición fetal el alma de una joven de cabello rosa, a la cual las Max Heart reconocieron con sorpresa y terror, la joven abrió los ojos por uno segundos, y para sorpresa de ellos, los ojos de ella estaban vacíos, lo que quería decir que la joven, no solo estaba dormida sino que también, estaba en un profundo trance del cual seria difícil sacarla, luego de eso la joven volvió a cerrarlos, e Infernus guardo el cristal, esto hizo que las Max Heart se enfurecieran, provocando que Black liberara todo su poder, alanzándose sobre Infernu, a pesar de que sabían quien era en realidad, no tenían otra opción mas pelear contra ella, para salvarla.

-¡No te perdonaremos por lo que le hiciste a nuestra amiga la salvaremos de tu control liberaremos su cuerpo de ti!-decía Black, mientras peleaba contra Infernus, lanzando golpes, los cuales Infernus bloqueaba con facilidad.

-¡Las otras Precure tampoco te perdonaran por lo que le hiciste a nuestra amiga también lucharan aun que no les quede de otra para salvarla de tu poder!-decía White, lanzando patadas, las cuales Infernus también esquivaba con facilidad.

-¡Chicas tengo una idea usemos el acción Heartiel y la terapia arco iris para purificarla y salvarla del dominio de infernus, Porun!-decía Luminosa, mientras Porun, Black y White asentian con la cabeza.

-¡Expulsa el poder de la oscuridad-popu! ¡Luminosa yo sé que tu puedes hacerlo-popu!-decía Porun.

-¡Deseos de la Luz! ¡Denme valor, esperanza y poder!-decía Luminosa, invocando la batuta corazón, que se había abierto, luego hizo girar la batuta, con la cual se formo un circulo de luz completo.

-¡Luminosa Heartiel acción!-decía Luminosa, lanzando su ataque, que dio de lleno a Infernus.

-¡Que demonio es esto no puedo moverme que clase de ataque es este, maldición!-decía Infernus, paralizada por el ataque de luminosa.

-¡Y aquí viene la mejor parte, para finalizar esto de una vez por todas!-decía Black, muy confiada tomando la mano de White.

-¡Pulsar Negro!-decía Black, extendiendo su mano hacia el frente.

-¡Pulsar Blanco!-decía White, extendiendo su mano hacia el cielo, ambas siendo rodeadas por una esfera de anillos.

-¡...Tu que estas maldita por el poder de la oscuridad...!-decía White.

-¡...Libérate de sus cadenas ahora!-decía Black,

-¡Pretty Cure, terapia del arco iris!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo, extendiendo sus manos hacía el frente, mientras que la esfera que las envolvió se torno de color arco iris y la lanzaron en forma de cintas hacia Infernus que segía paralizada por el ataque de Luminosa.

-¡Maldición en los recuerdos de la nueva protectora no hay conocimiento alguno de ese ataque y si no hago algo pronto seré expulsada de este cuerpo ¿eh?!-decía Infernus, dándose cuenta que de su broche, con forma de medallon salio un aura oscura que repelió tanto el acción Heartiel como la Terapia arco iris, para sorpresa de las Max Heart.

-¡No puede ser el acción Heartiel y la terapia arco iris fueron repelidos por su poder!-decían las Max Heart, incrédulas de lo que acaban de ver.

-¡Vieron ya que no soy tan fácil de vencer ahora si me permiten tengo una guerrera que atrapar y nadie me detendrá!-decía Infernus, mirando a White, y sacando una de las 12 esferas, que Yami le había dado.

Poco a poco, Infernus con la esfera, fue acercándose a las Max Heart, con el fin de robar la energía mágica de White para luego atraparla, cuando ya estaba enfrente de ellas, Infernus mostró la esfera con el fin de robar la energía mágica, pero un rayo cayo del cielo, separando la sombra de su cuerpo, un remolino transformo la sombra en una pequeña esfera de color negro, pronto en el cielo se avistaron 4 luces en el cielo, que venían a gran velocidad, directamente hacía la esfera de color negro, las 4 luces entraron dentro de la esfera fusionándose con ella creando una luz que segó a todos los presentes momentáneamente, del broche con forma de medallon de Infernus, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, salio una luz cálida que dirigió directamente a la esfera, que ahora brillaba con gran intensidad, fusionándose con ella también, cuando la luz cegadora sesó, vieron que de la esfera de sombra, había nacido una pequeña bebe de cabello rosa, con pequeñas y rosadas alas de mariposa, entre sus pequeños brazos una especie de polvera con forma de mariposa.

-¡¿Vi-vi-vi-vieron lo mismo que yo? de lo que era la sombra de Infernus, acaba de nacer un bebe, no puedo creerlo!-decía Black, atónita al ver el nacimiento de la pequeña.

-¡Si si lo vimos esto no lo creería ni el mas brillante científico ni yo misma me creo lo que acabamos de ver-decía White, aun mas sorprendida que black.

-¡Yo no pude ver mucho por el resplandor pero me parece que del broche que tiene Infernus salio una especie de luz directo a esa luz cegadora!-decía Luminosa, pensando en lo que había pasado.

-¡Chicas creo que el nacimiento de esa criatura no parece haberle causado ninguna gracia a Infernus!-decía Kiriya, viendo que Infernus estaba ardiendo en ira.

-¡Yami sama ¿que es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿por que de la sombra de Infernus nació es criatura?!-decía Scarlet, muy sorprendida con lo que acababan de ver.

-¡Esa pequeña es el resultado de la fusión de las 4 luces y el fragmento purificado del corazón y alma de la protectora con su sombra!-decía Warrior Star, explicando lo que era la criatura, que estaban viendo.

-¡Rayos debí prever que esto pasaría es criatura es un peligro para nuestros planes y mas para mi por que si no hago algo pronto podría ser mi fin y mi salida este cuerpo debo eliminarla cuanto antes!-decía Infernus, que estaba ardiendo en ira, apunto de usar su hoz para acabar con la criatura.

Cuando Infernus, estaba apunto de acabar con la criatura, una canción empezó a sonar, cerca de ellos paradas en un árbol había 4 chicas, eran 2 rubias y 2 pelirosadas, una de ellas se alzo al cielo, convocando sus alas lazos, y se acerco al lugar y empezó a cantar.

Tamago wo kaketa gohan tabetai  
Gochisou teryori kakubetsu mo dolor!

Okazu nashi sono demostración de mama Aceptar desu.  
Warau kado ni, hokahoka no ga gohan itsumo aru!

Yume ga Oomori Tenkomori  
Minna issho ni Tarafuku tabereba, Genki ippai!

Gohan wa ai no ENERGY ~

Ahh ~ Gohan wa oishii na.  
Ahh ~ Gohan wa oishii ~ na.

Infernus no podía dejar de sujetarse la cabeza, por el dolor que le provocaba la canción, ella tomo su hoz y lanzo un rayo oscuro, con el fin de callar a la chica que estaba cantando, pero esta lo esquivo y siguió con la canción para terminarla.

"Okawari kudasai", "Meshiagare"  
Kokoro ga hokkori naru Hibiki.  
Shiawase Gohan wa Muteki nan desu!

Tekido na deshacer Kakeba hitoase,  
pekopeko harapeko kuufuku MELODY.  
wa Sore saikyo DELICIOSO na TIEMPO.

Kawaii ko ni wa  
Tabi yori mo ga gohan Daiji desu!

Mune no yuuki a Jounetsu de  
Dekita RECETA wa Manzoku Manpuku  
Suteki zettai!

Gohan wa ai no PRESENTE ~

Ahh ~ Gohan yo arigatou.  
Ahh ~ Gohan yo Arigatou ~.

Yume ga Oomori Tenkomori  
Minna issho ni Tarafuku tabereba, Genki ippai!

Gohan wa ai no ENERGY ~

Ahh ~ Gohan wa Subarashii.  
Ahh ~ Gohan wa Subarashii ~.

Una vez terminada la canción, las 4 chicas descendieron del árbol, dando un salto al suelo, todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa de quienes se trataba, eran nada mas ni nada menos que Cure Blossom y Cure Sunshine acompañadas de Cure Lovely y Cure Honey, a esta ultima no la conocían mucho, ya que solo había ayudado a Lovely y a otra mas, dándoles el poder suficiente para que derrotaran al enemigo en el mundo de los sueños, sin embargo Infernus estaba furiosa por la interrupción, mientras las 4 chicas actuaron rápido, Cure Honey que era la que Había cantado, uso una de sus habilidades.

-¡Bastón Honey Honey Teleport!-decía Honey, usando su habilidad de tele transportación para coger a la criatura, y apartarla de ahí de la misma forma.

-¡Genial ahora me salieron mas obstáculos para dificultar mi misión pero no importa si no puedo acabar con la niña tengo que obtener la energía mágica de ella y atraparla cuanto antes!-decía Infernus, apuntando a White directamente.

-¡No te dejaremos siquiera intentarlo no le robaras su energía mágica ni te la llevaras como planeas Infernus!-decía Lovely, señalando a Infernus.

-¡Ademas no dejaremos que uses a nuestra amiga como un recipiente para albergarte la traeremos de regreso, quieras o no!-decía Sunshine, con la pandereta brillante en mano.

-¡Yo ya tuve suficiente tampoco dejaremos que robes la energía mágica de las demás y que te las lleves como quieres hacerlo!-decía Blossom, que ya tenia la Batuta Floreciente.

-¡Si quieren ustedes 2 pueden atacarme con sus poderes pero no garantizo mi salida de este cuerpo todavía!-decía Infernus, con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

-¡Lo haremos Sunshine déjame a mi lanzar mi ataque si con eso podemos salvarla para que esto termine entonces lo hare!-decía Blossom, decidida a lo que a Sunshine asentía.

-¡Reunete, poder de las flores! ¡Batuta Floreciente!-decía Blossom, invocando su ataque, de purificacion.

\- ¡Brillen flores!... ¡Pretty Cure Fuerte Ola Rosada!-decía blossom, haciendo aparecer una enorme flor rosa, que lanzo directamente a Infernus, la cual esquivo fácilmente, para sorpresa de Blossom.

-¡Ahora es mi turno, espero poder ayudarla con eso, sino todo estará perdido, para las demas!-decía Sunshine, apunto de usar su pandereta, contra Infernus.

-¡Reúnete, poder de las flores! ¡Pandereta Brillante!-decía Sunshine, invocando los poderes de la pandereta brillante.

\- ¡Bailen, flores! ¡Pretty Cure Fuerte Explosión Dorada!-decía Sunshine, mientras hacía aparecer un gran girasol, que lanzo directamente hacia Infernus, pero ella hábilmente lo esquivo, sorprendiendo a Sunshine.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? bueno no importa no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes debo atrapar a una guerrera aquí presente!-decía Infernus, mientras lanzaba la esfera contra White.

Cuando la esfera estaba, apunto de llegar a su objetivo, Black hábilmente tomo su palo de lacrosse, y de un golpe desvió la trayectoria de las esfera, hacía un árbol cercano, pero Infernus uso sus poderes para poner la esfera, en la trayectoria contra White, y cuando Black estaba por darle otro golpe, para desviar la esfera nuevamente, esta se quedo parada para sorpresa de todo.

-¡¿Ahora que le pasa a esa esfera, por que se quedo parada tan repentinamente y que es lo planea hacer Infernus en este momento?!-se preguntaba Black, al ver que la esfera se detuvo de repente.

-¡_Z__akena!_-se escucho una voz muy conocida por las Max Heart, las cuales se llenaron de terror, al ver que de la esfera salían un par de manos de Zakena, que fueron directo hacia White.

Nagisa se interpuso, para evitar que las manos de Zakena, llegaran a White, pero fue lanzada por estas contra un par de arboles, luego Luminosa también intento proteger a White, pero igual que como paso con Black, ella también fue lanzada hacia los arboles, Kiriya fue el ultimo que quedaba consciente, el intento detener a las manos de Zakena como pudo, pero para su mala suerte, como paso con Black y Luminosa, el fue lanzado contra un par de arboles, y así las manos de Zakena llegaron a su objetivo, envolviendo a White entre ellas, en ese momento la energía mágica de White, fue drenada poco a poco por la esfera, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla, cuando el drenado termino, las manos de zahena que envolvían a White, se transformaron en un cristal con forma de rombo negro, atrapándola en su interior.

-¡Bien mi misión aquí termino, Bruja Oscura, Gélido, Helado ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar es hora de irnos!-decía Infernus, haciendo desaparecer el cristal con forma de rombo, luego abrió un portal y junto con la Bruja Oscura y los hermanos de hielo desaparecieron, por el.

-¡HONOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba Black, perdiendo su transformación, para luego desmayarse, siendo sujetada por Blossom y Lovely.

-¡Yuragi sama otra vez hemos fallado no pudimos proteger a la chica y ahora infernus se la a llevado como paso con la nueva protectora!-decía Yura, deprimiéndose otra vez por haber fallado nuevamente.

-¡Yuraya te he dicho que no tienes que deprimirte de esa forma ya sabes que las salvaremos la maldad de Infernus, así que no tienes por que estar triste!-decía Yuragi, intentando hacer que Yura se anime.

-¡Así es tu esforzaste mucho la vez anterior para salvar a Nozomi de eso malvados que la habían raptado aun que no pudiste rescatarla por lo menos lo intentaste!-decía Sunshine, acercándose a ellos para intentar animar Yura.

-¡Es cierto no tienes que estar triste toma esto es un dulce de miel hecho por mi eso te va a animar bastante!-decía Honey, dándole uno de sus famosos dulces de miel a Yura, mientras sostenía a la bebe en sus brazos.

-¡Ahora que lo pienso ¿que vamos a hacer con la bebe? debemos protegerla de Infernus ya que quiere eliminarla ¿pero como la llamaremos?!-decía Blossom preguntando, por el nombre que tendría la bebe.

-¡Yo puedo decirles que nombre tendrá la pequeña de ahora en adelante!-decía una voz, salida de la nada, un portal conforma de espejo, y de el salieron un joven como de unos 20 años y otro de 14 años.

-¡Blue sama Seiji ¿que están haciendo aquí? ustedes ¿saben como se llamara la pequeña?!-preguntaban Lovely y Honey, al mismo tiempo con curiosidad por su llegada repentina.

-¡Claro estamos aquí para ayudarlas a combatir a Infernus y salvar a sus amigas de la maldad de ella!-decía Seiji, mientras se acercaba ellas.

-¡El nombre de la pequeña sera Oyuko esta pequeña jugara un papel importante cuando llegue el momento de que vuelva a donde pertenece su misión y la de todas las cure sera protegerla del enemigo a toda costa quiero que vayan con Yuragi y Yura para protegerla mejor también Seiji!-decía Blue, antes de irse, mientras las demás asentían.

-¡Bueno creo que es hora de volver a la fortaleza después planearemos como proteger a la siguiente guerrera!-decía Yuragi, mientras cogía a Nagisa de brazos de Blossom y Lovely, mientras Sunshine y Honey llevaban a Luminosa arrastrando de los pies, Seiji ayudaba Kiriya, y Yura llevaba a Oyuko que dormía tranquilamente.

-¡Yuragi sama espere faltan el niño y el hada que estaban con ellos vengan los vamos a llevar a un lugar seguro!-decía Yura, viendo que de entre los matorrales aparecían, Hikaru con Lulun en brazos.

Y así, las PreCure, con el inconsciente Kiriya, Seiji, Hikaru, Lulun y la pequeña Oyuko, fueron transportados junto con Yuragi y Yura, a la fortaleza de ellos, con el rayo transportador de materia, para averiguar en donde seria el próximo ataque de Infernus y quien seria su próximo blanco.

_Próximamente:_ A_taque las Splash Star, la captura de Egret._

* * *

bueno chicos se que me tarde meses pero aquí esta el capitulo 2 espero que lo disfruten y comenten.


	3. Ataque a las Splash, Star Egret cae

Regresando al jardín infernal. Infernus se dirigía a la torre mas alta de su castillo con la esfera que contenía la energía mágica para entregársela a Yami. y con el fin de hacerle una visita a su prisionera la cual todavía se encontraba desmayada luego de que su energía mágica le fuese robada y que su hada estaba en su forma de Heartful Commune y no podía regresar a su forma anterior. justo en el momento en el que estaba por abrir la puerta para entrar y subir las escaleras hacia el final de ellas, fue interrumpida por Karehan, Moerumba, Mizushitatare y Kintoreski, ellos habían ido a verla para pedirle un favor el cual tenia mucho que ver con la pronta venganza de los 4 contra las Splash Star. los 4 arrodillaron y fue Kintoreski el primero en tomar la palabra y dirigirse a su ama Infernus.

-¡Infernus sama hemos venido para pedirle un favor mi señora!-decía Kintoreski, arrodillado igual que sus 4 compañeros.

-¡¿Y cual es ese favor que quieren pedirme por el cual vinieron hasta aquí?!-decía Infernus, viendo como se arrodillaron los 4.

-¡Queremos pedirle que en la próxima misión a la tierra nos deje acompañarla a la aldea de la vegetación!-decía Mizushitatare, arrodillada.

-¡¿Y por que quieren pedirme que los deje acompañarme a esa aldea en la próxima mision a la tierra?!-preguntaba Infernus, ante la petición de los 4.

-¡Porque nosotros conocemos los lugares donde Cure Egret y su compañera suelen estar la mayor parte del tiempo!-decía Karehan, también arrodillado.

-¡Intuyo cual es la razón por la que quieren acompañarme a la tierra en la próxima misión pero ustedes saben muy bien lo que le paso a Uraganos por querer adelantar su venganza!-decía Infernus, recordando lo ocurrido anteriormente a Uraganos.

-¡Pero nosotros somos muy diferentes a el, confié en nosotros 4 no le fallaremos mi señora cha cha!-decía Moerumba, que también estaba arrodillado.

-¡(Con tal de quitarme a estos 4 de encima lo mejor es que los deje venir conmigo) bien los dejare venir conmigo los dividiré en 2 dúos Karehan y Moerumba buscaran a la criatura que nació de la fusión de 4 luces con mi sombra mas una luz cálida que salio de mi broche con forma de medallon y Kintoreski y Mizushitatare buscaran a la guerrera que representa las aves y el viento, mientras que yo me encargare de dormir a todos los habitantes de ese lugar, no quiero ningún fallo sino correrán el mismo destino que Uraganos y sera por mis propias manos ¿entendido?!-decía Infernus, viendo a sus 4 guerreros.

-¡Si, entendido mi señora haremos lo que usted ordene!-decían los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-¡(Por que me tuvo que tocar esa llama chachatera de Moerumba como dúo ¬¬)!-pensaba Karehan.

-¡(Ai dios, por que me tuvo que tocar el árbol con patas como dúo ¬¬)!-pensaba Moerumba.

-¡(Gracias dios mio, gracias, ahora tendré tiempo para estar con Kintoreski el amor de mi vida como mi dúo *o*)!-pensaba Mizushitatare muy contenta.

-¡(Estoy muy agradecido por la oportunidad de estar con mi amada Mizushitatare como mi dúo ^-^)!-pensaba Kintoreski.

-¡Bueno si no tienen nada mas que pedirme retírense tengo una guerrera encerrada en esta torre que visitar así que no me hagan perder mas tiempo!-decía Infernus a sus 4 guerreros, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza, se levantaron y se retiraron.

Luego de aceptar la petición que le habían hecho sus 4 guerreros, Infernus apresuro a subir las largas escaleras que daban a la planta mas alta donde había una habitación con un pozo y una mazmorra,y en esa mazmorra se encontraba Honoka aun inconsciente, debido a la perdida de su energía mágica, mientras Infernus subía hasta llegar a la parte mas alta, mientras Mipple su forma de commune se encargaba de despertarla a toda costa.

-¡Honoka, Honoka despierta mipo!-decía Mipple, tratando de despertar a Honoka.

-¡Mmmm, Mipple ¿que paso? ¿donde estamos? ¿como llegamos a este lugar?!-preguntaba Honoka, muy desorientada.

-¡No lo se mipo, cuando desperté ya estábamos en este lugar mipo, no se como llegamos aquí mipo!-decía Mipple, igual de confundida que Honoka.

-¡Ah, ya veo, por cierto Mipple tu y Mepple sabían que Nozomi era esa nueva protectora de la que Yuragi san y Yura san hablaban ¿verdad?, ¿por que no nos dijeron nada?!-decía Honoka, preguntando por la verdad.

-¡Lamento que no se los dijéramos antes, pero no pensamos que infernus despertaría tan pronto y menos que se apoderaría tan rápido de ella mipo!-decía Mipple, algo apenada con Honoka.

-¡Ya importa eso, ahora lo que importa es saber como logro Infernus apoderarse tan rápido de Nozomi!-decía Honoka, viendo que Mipple sentía que algo se acercaba.

-¡Se acerca mipo, Puedo sentirlo mipo, Infernus esta apunto de entrar mipo, esta apunto de abrir la puerta mipo!-decía Mipple, viendo como la perilla de la puerta de acceso a esa mazmorra era girada desde el otro lado y se abria, dejando entrar a Infernus, esta vez sin su capa con capucha.

Al momento de entrar Infernus en el lugar donde estaba la mazmorra, Honoka pudo contemplar con horror, los cambios que había sufrido el cuerpo de Nozomi al estar Infernus dentro de ella, su cabello que alguna vez fue rosa ahora era negro y había crecido hasta llegar a las rodillas, sus ojos ya no eran de color rosa claro, ahora eran de color rojo y sus iris ahora eran dorados y estaban vacíos, tenían la forma de los de un reptil, su cuerpo había adquirido la forma de una chica de unos 18 años, y su sonrisa cálida había sido reemplazada por una oscura y llena de maldad y sobre su cabeza yacían un par de cuernitos.

-¡Vaya parece que nuestra invitada despertó de su pequeña siesta reparadora!-decía Infernus, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-¡Infernus no vas a salirte con la tuya, las demás cures te detendrán, no importa como lo hagan, ellas sea como sea van a liberar a Nozomi de tu dominio¡-decía Honoka.

-¡Eso sera inútil y mas teniendo este cuerpo ellas no me podrán tocar ni un solo cabello por temor a herir a su amiga!-decía Infernus, muy divertida.

-¡Mis amigas yo no tuvimos mas opción que pelear contra ti y estoy segura que las demás aun que les duela pelearan contra ti para salvar a Nozomi!-decía Honoka, mirando a Infernus desde la reja de la mazmorra.

-¡Mmm, si es cierto pero se de 5 que no se atreverán a tocarme ya que tengo el cuerpo de su querida líder y no creo que se atrevan a herirla!-decía Infernus.

-¡Ellas entenderán que es por su bien y para salvarla de ti!-decía Honoka, enojada.

-¡Di lo que quieras querida, nadie podrá contra mi, ni contra mis guerreros, nadie nos ganara!-decía Infernus.

-¡Dime una cosa ¿como fue que te apoderaste tan rápido de ella?!-preguntaba Honoka, ante la mirada de Infernus.

-¡Querida yo te diría como fue pero de momento tendrás guardarte esas ganas de saber, solo te diré que pronto tendrás compañía en esa mazmorra, y según los recuerdos la protectora, mi próximo objetivo sera un lugar llamado la aldea de la vegetación allí vive la guerrera que representa las aves y el viento!-decía Infernus.

-¡(oh no, va a ir por Mai y lo peor de todo es que Infernus esta usando los recuerdos que Nozomi tiene de nosotras para guiarse)!-pensaba Honoka, preocupada por lo que dijo Infernus.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando una extraña luz salida del pozo ilumino toda la torre, poco a poco la luz se fue disipando, dejando ver una extraña silueta que Infernus reconoció enseguida pero Honoka no, después la silueta hablo.

_-¡Infernus, veo cumpliste con tu primera misión te felicito!-_decía la silueta, dirigiéndose a Infernus.

-¡Yami sama, gracias por lo que dijo, le eh conseguido la energía mágica y atrape a la guerrera justo como usted lo pidió, y pronto partiré por la próxima guerrera a si que no se preocupe!-decía Infernus, arrodillándose ante Yami y entregándole la esfera con la energía mágica.

-_¡Infernus noto algo diferente dentro de ti ,¿has estado expuesta a la luz de las guerreras?!-_decía Yami, preguntando por lo que había notado en Infernus.

-¡Lo siento Yami sama, ellas usaron unos ataques que en los recuerdos de la nueva protectora no aparecían y para colmo un rayo cayo del cielo separando la sombra de este cuerpo, luego la sombra se convirtió una esfera negra, después 4 luces cayeron del cielo y se fusionaron con la esfera creando un resplandor que segó a todos, también del broche usted me dio salio un par de luces que no pude ver que era, ese algo también se fusiono con la esfera y cuando el resplandor se disipo, todos pudimos ver en donde antes estaba la esfera negra, había una criatura recién nacida flotando, intente matarla con mi hoz pero 4 guerreras aparecieron y me lo impidieron!-decía Infernus, explicando lo sucedido a Yami.

_-¡Ya veo, lo que salio del broche que te di, no era otra cosa que un par de fragmentos purificados del corazón y del alma de la protectora, lo que significa que esa criatura es una parte de ella!-_decía Yami, haciendo conjeturas.

-¡¿Que? no puede ser, si la mantengo prácticamente dormida ¿como pudo haber despertado?!-decía Infernus, sorprendida.

-¡_Tranquila querida Infernus, la protectora sigue dormida, lo intento decirte es que el ataque que te lanzaron alcanzo a purificar un par de pequeños fragmentos de su corazón y de su alma, el broche que te di se encargo de expulsarlos fuera ti, y con respecto a la criatura de ser eliminada cuanto antes sea posible!-_decía Yami, respondiendo las preguntas de infernus.

-¡Si Yami Sama, me encargare de encontrarla, es mas tengo a 4 guerreros listos para eso, ellos irán a la tierra conmigo, los dividí en 2 dúos, 1 para poder encontrar a la guerrera que representa a las aves y el viento, y el otro para buscar a la criatura y eliminarla lo antes posible!-decía Infernus, aun arrodillada ante Yami.

-_¡Bien es hora de retirarme, Infernus te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, y no te expongas nuevamente a la luz de las guerreras ya que podría ser tu fin, no me falles!-_decía Yami, advirtiéndole a Infernus lo que le pasaría.

-¡Así lo haré Yami sama, tendre cuidado y no le fallare, por cierto antes de irse que desea que hagamos con ella¡-decía Infernus, señalando a Honoka.

_-¡De momento déjala a ella y las que vengan en esta torre, eh envuelto esta torre con un campo de energía, de esa forma nadie podrá entrar o salir que no seas tu o tus guerrero, ahora me retiro!-_decía Yami, mientras desaparecía.

-¡Así sera Yami sama, bien yo también me voy retirar debo prepararme para partir de inmediato a la tierra!-decía Infernus, levantándose del piso luego de estar arrodillada por un rato.

-¡¿Y que pasara cuando nos tengas a las 12 reunidas en esta torre que nos harán?!-decía Honoka, viendo que Infernus comenzaba a marcharse de la torre.

-¡Pues seguirán aquí hasta que llegue el momento de la batalla final, por ahora yo me retiro a prepararme!-decía Infernus marchándose de la torre.

-¡Y ahora que haremos mipo!-decía Mipple, preocupada.

-¡Por el momento lo único que podemos hacer esperar!-decía Honoka, tratando de mantener la calma.

Después de salir del lugar donde se encontraba la mazmorra y bajar las escaleras para luego salir de la torre por la puerta, Infernus se dirigió a su habitación para buscar su capa con capucha, una vez estando en su habitación ella cogió su capa con capucha y volvió a salir, esta vez para buscar a sus 4 guerreros que le habían pedido acompañarla a la tierra.

-¡Karehan, Moerumba, Kintoreski, Mizushitatare preséntense ante mi ahora mismo!-decía Infernus, en tono de mando.

-¡¿Nos mando a llamar Infernus sama?!-decían los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-¡Si, mis queridos guerreros es hora de que partamos a la tierra para cumplir con nuestra misión, así que partiremos enseguida!-decía Infernus, mientra que los 4 asentían con la cabeza.

Y así infernus salio de su castillo y del jardin infernal, luego abrio un portal y junto con Karehan, Moerumba, Kintoresi y Mizushitatare, se dirigieron a la tierra para cumplir con la misión de atrapar a Cure Egret y robarle su energía mágica.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza flotante. Nagisa, Hikari y Kiriya todavía inconscientes por la batalla anterior, luego que sus heridas fuesen tratadas y curadas, ellos fueron puestos en diferentes habitaciones cada uno, Hikaru le pidió a Yuragi permanecer en la misma Habitación que su hermana y Yuragi acepto. en cuanto a Oyuko que aun seguía dormida después de haber nacido durante la batalla anterior, era revisada por Yura para verificar que estuviese sana, mientras que Tsubomi, Itsuki, Megumi, Yuko y Seiji esperaban en la entrada a la sala, después de la revisión Yura salio de la sale con la bebe ya vestida con un pijama de colo rosa y aun dormida en brazos.

-¡Chicas, Oyuko es una bebe muy sana, también hemos acondicionado una habitación en la que ella estará mas cómoda, ¿podrían llevarla? yo tengo que ir a sala de la comunicaciones Yuragi sama me esta esperando!-decía Yura, pidiéndoles es el favor y entregándoles a Oyuko en brazos.

-¡Claro que si Yura san confía en nosotras!-decía megumi, recibiendo a Oyuko en sus brazos mientras Tsubomi asentía con la cabeza.

-¡¿Yura san podemos Itsuki chan y yo acompañarte a la sala de comunicaciones?!-decía Yuko, e Itsuki asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Claro ¿por que no? sigan me es por aqui chicas!-decía Yura, guiando a Itsuki y a Yuko a la sala de comunicaciones.

Mientras que Tsubomi, Seiji y Megumi se marcharon a llevar a Oyuko. en el camino Tsubomi sintió curiosidad por saber como era que Seiji sabia la identidad de Megumi y Yuko como PreCure, así que decidió preguntarles directamente a ellos.

-¡Oigan puedo preguntarles algo ¿Seiji kun como es que sabes la identidad de Megumi y Yuko?!-preguntaba Tsubomi, mientras que Megumi se ponía nerviosa Seiji decidió responder.

-¡Bueno pues un día venia de entrenar en el Dojo Hikawa cuando pase por la embajada del reino del cielo azul, de allí vi salir a Megumi y Hime, al acercarme las oí decir las palabras PreCure y secreto, cuando Megumi se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí y pregunte que era eso de PreCure y secreto ellas se pusieron muy nerviosas y entonces Megumi se puso muy nerviosa empezó a gritar secreto, mas tarde en la noche con mi hermana fuimos a cenar a su departamento, mi hermana se la paso toda la cena hablando de las PreCure le pidió Megumi que hiciera PreCure con ella, yo desde ese momento empece a repetir las palabras secreto y PreCure poniendo a Megumi nerviosa todo el tiempo, pero en la mañana mientras trotaba escuche un grito y cuando vi de donde venia el grito descubrí que unos Choiark estaban atacando a una anciana lanzando a su perro de un lado a otro, yo al verlo me lance quitando les al perro y entregándoselo a su dueña a la cual le dije que hullera, luego de eso me enfrente a ellos dándoles golpes y patadas, pero la villana de turno me descubrió y ordeno a los Choiarks atacarme con rayos y me dejaron malherido, luego Megumi y Hime aparecieron vestidas de patinadoras y al ver como me dejaron los Choiarks, Megumi se transformo derroto a los Choiarks, luego se enfrento a la villana de turno quien envió al Saiark a atacarla pero ella logro vencerlo con un solo ataque, después de la batalla me acerque a ellas a preguntarles si ese era su famoso secreto y Lovely intento fingir que no era ella, yo le dije que lo había visto todo, y sobre Omori pues lo sospeche por que su canción hablaba de amor al arroz!-decía Seiji, viendo que Tsubomi estaba sorprendida por el relato.

-¡B-b-bueno si te transformaste delante de Seiji Kun que estaba semi inconsciente para protegerlo no creo que pase nada ¿o hay algo mas?!-decía Tsubomi, todavía sorprendida viendo que Megumi estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡B-b-b-bueno Seiji no el único de nuestras identidades secretas!-decía Megumi, nerviosa viendo la cara de espanto de Tsubomi.

-¡¿Quien mas sabe de sus identidades como PreCure?!-decía Tsubomi, poniendo nerviosa a Megumi.

-¡Una periodista llamada Miyo Masuko, esa vez ella estuvo acosándolas todo el día, incluso se metió a casa de Megumi para saber su identidad, trate de impedirlo pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando entre a su habitación ya se había transformado delante de Miyo San!-decía Seiji, viendo que Megumi traía la cara roja de la pena.

-¡Es que el relato de Miyo San me conmovió, por eso lo hice, ademas Hime me sermoneo por haberlo Hecho cuando llevamos a Miyo San con Blue, ella quería convertirse en PreCure y cuando Blue le entrego el cristal de amor, por alguna razón el cristal no brillo, Miyo San prometió que guardaría el secreto!-decía Megumi, recordando lo que habia hecho.

-¡Entiendo, no creo que pase nada con que 2 personas sepan del secreto, pero que no vuelva a pasar, ya tuvimos suficiente la vez anterior, con Heart gritando su verdadera identidad a los 4 vientos,y todas las lideres fuimos a reclamarle a Mana lo que había hecho, Nagisa y Saki sermonearon gritando a Mana cuanto quisieron y a su equipo les recriminaron el hecho de no haber evitado cerrarle la boca para que no gritara su verdadera identidad, Mana dijo que no se dio cuenta que un helicóptero de la televisión estaba detrás ellas filmando toda la batalla cuando lo grito, por su parte Love salio en su defensa diciendo que ella y su equipo habían hecho lo mismo en su momento y que lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario, en fin Mana tuvo que prometer que no volvería a hacerlo y su equipo prometió que la vigilarían para que no pasara otra vez!-decía Tsubomi, terminando de contar los hechos pasados.

-¡Vi el reportaje que dieron en las noticias sobre la batalla de ciudad Oogai y creo que Cure Heart fue demasiado imprudente al hacer eso en plena batalla, eso me recordó a Megumi siempre metiéndose en problemas por ayudar a los demás!-decía Seiji.

-¡Entonces yo también lo prometo no volveré a revelar mi identidad secreta a nadie, ¿eh?!-decía Megumi, prometiendo no volver hacerlo de nuevo, mientras que una mano tocaba su hombro.

-¡Espero entonces que la cumplas Megumi, no quiero volver a enterarme de otra indiscreción por parte tuya como ahora!-decía una voz, detrás ellos y al voltearse Megumi, vio que que era Nagisa quien acababa de despertar y salio de su habitación.

-¡No te preocupes desde que paso lo de Miyo san, Megumi no ha vuelto a decírselo a nadie, por cierto me presento soy Seiji Sagara, un gusto conocerte Nagisa!-decía Seiji, siendo cortes y presentándose.

-¡El gusto es mio Seiji, Megumi nos hablo mucho de ti eres su amigo de la infancia, pero yo creo que hay algo mas que una simple amistad de la infancia entre ustedes, por cierto Megumi ¿esa es la bebe que nació durante la batalla con Infernu la duerme en tus brazos?!-decía Nagisa, viendo las cara roja que traía Megumi y reconociendo a Oyuko dormida en brazos de Megumi.

-¡S-S-S-S-Seiji creo que nos descubrió!-decía Megumi, muy nerviosa y con la cara totalmente roja.

-¡Era obvio que no podíamos seguir ocultándolo por mas tiempo, tienes razón Megumi y yo somos Novios desde que Kami sama abolió la regla de que las PreCure no podían enamorarse y desde ese momento yo me le declare en una cena romántica en la embajada del reino del cielo azul cortesía de Hime, Yuko e Iona, luego de que le confesara lo que sentía, ella acepto por que sentia lo mismo por mi!-decía Seiji, relajado calmando a Megumi.

-¡Nagisa, la bebe que duerme en brazos de Megumi se llama Oyuko, Kami Sama dijo que nuestra misión y la de todas las cure seria protegerla de la maldad de Infernus, por cierto ¿por que Kamai sama creo una regla como esa que acaban de mencionar sobre que las precure no podían enamorarse?!-decía Tsubomi, contándole a Nagisa la misión que Blue les había dado y preguntando por la regla que este había creado.

-¡Esa es un larga historia que tal ves sepan en otro momento, por ahora debemos llevarla a su habitación para que pueda dormir mas cómoda!-decía Megumi, mientras ella, Tsubomi, Nagisa y Seiji continuaban caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la niña.

Al llegar a la habitación. entraron por la puerta automática y encendieron la luz, Seiji y las chicas vieron muy sorprendidos que la habitación estaba pintada de color rosa con dibujos de flores, mariposas y conejitos en las paredes, por toda la habitación repisas llenas de muñecas de porcelana, osos de peluche y toda clase de juguetes para bebes. el sitio donde dormiría Oyuko era una cuna moisés de color con forma de mariposa con una pañalera con estampado de conejitos colgada aun lado de la cuna, la bañera y el cambiador eran de madera de caoba con tallados de mariposas, una vez que se acercaron a la cuna. Megumi coloco a Oyuko en ella y cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación, escucharon un ruido que reconocieron como un estomago gruñendo. por lo cual pensaron pensaron que Nagisa tendría hambre, pero ella lo negó. luego escucharon un llanto y al voltear vieron que Oyuko se había despertado y probablemente con hambre, por lo que supusieron que el ruido venia de ella. Seiji se acerco a la cuna para cogerla e intentar calmarla.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila ya todo esta bien, ¿tienes hambre verdad?, Tsubomi esa polvera que tienes en tus manos sirve para el cuidado de Oyuko ¿verdad?, por que no intentan materializar un biberón para darle de comer!-decía Seiji, a las chicas.

-¡Buena idea Seiji Kun, lo haremos enseguida!-decía Tsubomi, tomando junto con Nagisa y Megumi la polvera, cogiendo pompón y al agitarlo soltó unos polvos que materializaron un biberón, para luego entregárselo a Seiji quien le dio de comer a Oyuko.

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, que tal si llevamos a Oyuko de paseo cuando vayamos a ayudar a las siguientes Cures en la próxima batalla!-decía Megumi.

-¡La idea es buena Megumi pero lo mejor es no exponerla a que el enemigo la descubra, ¿eh?!-decía Seiji, viendo que Oyuko comenzaba a resplandecer y una voz femenina que ellos no conocían salio del interior su pequeño cuerpo.

_-¡Por favor cuiden y protejan a Oyuko, ella es la clave para salvar a Cure Dream San del terrible poder de Infernus, se los ruego por favor!-_decía la voz, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo y el resplandor que rodeaba a Oyuko fue lentamente apagándose dejando a la pequeña dormida de nuevo.

-¡No se preocupe quien quiera que sea, no dejaremos que nada malo le suceda a Oyuko!-decía Tsubomi, prometiendo junto a sus amigos proteger a Oyuko.

-¡Ya se, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, llamare a Honoka para saber su paradero, Mepple trata de contactar a Mipple y haz que todos aquí escuchen la conversación!-decía Nagisa, cogiendo a mepple.

-¡A la orden mepo!-decía Mepple, tomando su forma de commune y tratando de contactar a Mipple, con resultados positvos.

-_¡¿__H-H-Hola?!-_contesto una voz conocida al otro lado de la linea.

-¡¿Honoka? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho nada? ¿Dónde estás?!-preguntaba Nagisa, habiendo reconocido la voz de Honoka.

-_¡S-S-Sí__,__ soy yo, Nagisa. Estoy bien, no me han hecho nada por el momento e Infernus me tiene encerrada en una torre muy alta. No me van a creer lo que vi y escuche!-_decía Honoka muy nerviosa.

-¡¿Que viste y que escuchaste?!-decían los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-_¡_P-P-P-Primero que n-n-n-n__ada el cuerpo de Nozomi sufrió un cambio extremo y radical. Debido al poder de Infernus ahora parece una mujer de 18 años,__ _también_..._!_-estaba apunto de decir Honoka, cuando fue interrumpida por los demás.

-¡¿Por que estas tan nerviosa y tartamudeando?!-preguntaban los demás al mismo tiempo.

-_¡__E-E-Es que me impacto lo que vi, aparte parece que Infernus si fue purificada pero no del todo. La luz que Hirari san alcanzo ver salir de Infernus, según lo oí de la conversación de ella con ser llamado Yami. Era un fragmento del corazón y del alma de Nozomi, ellos ven a la bebe como una amenaza ya que si regresa al cuerpo podría despertarla de su letargo expulsar a Infernus de su interior, otra cosa que deben saber es que Infernus esta usando los recuerdos de Nozomi para guiarse, así fue como dio con nosotras. Ahora acaba de partir nuevamente y fue tras mai, ahora debo colgar cuídense_ _chicos_!-decía Honoka, despidiéndose de ellos y cortando la llamada.

Después de escuchar esa voz que salia del interior de Oyuko. Prometer que la protegerían, y de enterarse de lo que planeaba Infernus usando los recuerdos de Nozomi, las chicas y Seiji salieron de la habitación dejando a una Oyuko plácidamente dormida en su cuna. Antes de salir a Megumi se le ocurrió una idea y regreso a la habitación, cogió una de las muñecas de la repisa, la envolvió con una con manta, regreso con los demás y les contó que la idea que tuvo es hacer pasar a la muñeca por Oyuko para confundir al enemigo. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a las sala de las comunicaciones, al llegar a la sala donde se encontraban Yura, Yuragi, Itsuki y Yuko. Ellos 4 les contaron lo que había pasado desde la extraña voz que salio de interior de Oyuko hasta la conversación con Honoka, luego de saber esto Yuragi decidió iniciar la comunicación cuanto antes. Y como ya era costumbre se comunicaron con Michiru y Kaoru. Seiji y las chicas como no las conocían decidieron permanecer en silencio durante la comunicación con ellas.

-¡Yuragi San, Yura San ¿hay alguna novedad sobre Infernus?!-decían Michiru y Kaoru, al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sí, Infernus ya tiene a la primera de las guerreras inteligentes junto con su energía mágica y ahora se dirige a donde ustedes viven para atrapar a su amiga y quitarle su energía mágica!-decía Yura muy seria.

-¡Entiendo, eso quiere decir que Infernus ya se esta moviendo hacia la aldea de la vegetación, tendremos que estar alertas por si ataca!-decía Kaoru.

-¡Asi es, y eso no es todo descubrimos que Infernus esta usando los recuerdos de la protectora para guiarse, asi fue como dio con la guerrera anterior!-decía Yuragi, explicando lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-¡Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos impedir que Infernus se salga con la suya y obtenga a Egret y su energía mágica!-decía Michiru, muy decidida.

-¡Pronto iremos a esa aldea para ayudarlas en la batalla contra Infernus y sus guerreros, llevaremos refuerzos con nosotros!-decía Yura, con determinación.

-¡De acuerdo, nos encontraremos con ustedes al pie del Árbol del Gran Cielo cuando lleguen!-decía Kaoru, cosa que Michiru asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Muy bien, así lo haremos nos encontraremos con ustedes al pie ese Árbol del que hablan las 2!-decía Yuragi, quedando de acuerdo con las hermanas Kiriu.

-¡Ahora debemos terminar la comunicación, estaremos con nuestras amigas en el Árbol del Gran Cielo allí nos vemos mas tarde!-decía Kaoru.

-¡Claro, ademas nosotros también debemos cortar la comunicación, nos veremos pronto en ese lugar del que hablan, cambio y fuera!-decía Yura, finalizando la comunicación.

Una vez terminada la comunicación con Michiru y Kaoru. Izumi y Midori aparecieron por la puerta eléctrica, al verlas las chicas con excepción de Yuko y Seiji, se quedaron heladas al ver a quienes se parecían. Ellas al darse cuenta de que las estaban observando decidieron acercarse a ellas para aclararles las dudas que se estaban empezando a formar en sus respectivas cabezas.

-¡Hola, soy Izumi y ella es mi amiga Midori, veo que desde que entramos nos han estado observando como si hubieran al mismo demonio, y sabemos por que es!-decía Izumi, dando la palabra a Midori.

-¡En un principio Izumi y yo junto con otras 3 fuimos creadas por un ser oscuro llamado Shadow, eramos conocidas como Dark Dream y Dark Mint eramos el lado oscuro de las PreCure 5, Izumi fue la primera en ser creada por Shadow usando la imagen humana de Cure Dream y uno de los Cristales del Reino de los Espejos, mientras que yo y las otras 3 chicas fuimos creadas por Shadow usando la imagen de las otras 4 Cure del equipo y los demás Cristales del Reino de los Espejos, con el fin de conseguir el Colector de Sueños para cumplir su sueño de conquistar al mundo, pero al final las 4 con excepción de Dark Dream fuimos derrotadas por nuestras homologas, yo morí en brazos de Cure Mint cuando ella intento salvarme y Dark Dream murió...!-decía Midori, ya que no sabia en que forma murió Dark Dream.

-¡En un principio sobreviví a la batalla gracias a que Cure Dream logro salvarme del control de Shadow, pero cuando las PreCure 5 y yo nos enfrentamos a Shadow, este atrapo a Dream e intento acabar con ella con un rayo, yo me interpuse en la trayectoria del rayo recibiéndolo directamente en mi pecho lo cual provoco que el cristal con el que fui creada se rompiera terminando así con mi vida, por eso le debo una a Dream!-decía Izumi, conmoviendo a las 3 lideres y a los demás.

-¡Que historia tan triste, no puedo imaginarme a mi lado oscuro sacrificándose para salvarme de un ataque del enemigo¡-decía Nagisa, muy conmovida con el relato.

-¡Itsuki y yo, las entendemos a la perfección ya que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a nuestros propios lados oscuros sin matarlas, aun que a mi me costo mucho trabajo ganarle a Mirage Blossom!-decía Tsubomi, al borde del llanto.

-¡Yo tambien las entiendo, una vez durante una batalla un enemigo que se hacia llamar el cazador de PreCure me quito mi sombra para ponérsela y crear una versión oscura de mi que por poco y me mata!-decía Megumi, acordándose de como Phantom usando su sombra el dio la paliza de su vida.

-¡Vaya, no sabíamos que les había pasado todo eso, por cierto Izumi, Midori ¿que las trae a la habitación de las comunicaciones?!-decía Yura, preguntando por su repentina llegada.

-¡Es cierto, Yuragi, Yura queríamos pedirles que nos dejaran acompañarlos en la misión que sigue de esta!-decía Izumi, mientras Midori asentía.

-¡Claro ¿por que no?, toda la ayuda es bien recibida por todas partes!-decía Yuragi, aceptando la petición de las 2 chicas.

-¡En serio, que bien, Yuragi y Yura muchas gracias por dejar que los acompañemos, chicas nos veremos mas tarde!-decía Izumi, que junto con Midori se iban retirando de la sala de las comunicaciones.

Luego de aceptar la petición de las 2 chicas. Yuragi y Yura iniciaron una nueva comunicación, esta vez con alguien a quien las chicas excepto Yuko y Seiji reconocieron de forma instantánea. Era setsuna la cual se sorprendió al reconocer a las chicas, pero a quienes no conocía era a los otros 2.

-¡Vaya que sorpresa Yuragi San, Yura san, chicas desde hace tiempo que no las veía, por su caras veo que hay novedades ¿o me equivoco?!-decía Setsuna, intuyendo que algo no estaba bien,

-¡Sí, hay novedades y no son muy buenas, Infernus ya tiene a la primera de las guerreras inteligentes, va por la siguiente guerrera usando los recuerdos de la nueva protectora como guía!-decía Yura, explicando la situación a Setsuna.

-¡Ya veo, eso explica por que Soular estaba tan desesperado por llevar a Miki a laberinto, esperen un segundo que me transportare a allí en este momento ya que Westar se gano un viaje en crucero a las Islas Griegas, pero yo presiento que hizo trampa para ganar, bueno ahora me transportare a la fortaleza!-decía Setsuna, cogiendo Linkrun y apareciendo en la fortaleza ante todos y rodeada de una barrera roja que en pocos minutos desapareció.

En menos de lo canta un gallo. Yuragi, Yura, y los demás le contaron a Setsuna todo lo que había pasado durante la batalla anterior. Desde la derrota de Uraganos pasando por el extraño nacimiento de Oyuko hasta la captura de White, Megumi presento Yuko oficialmente como Cure Honey a Setsuna y aprovecho para presentar a Seiji como su novio, también contó la idea que había tenido para despistar al enemigo, luego de un rato sintieron que alguien había entrado pero al voltearse no vieron a nadie, al poco tiempo apareció Hikari, que venia como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Hikari que pasa ¿por que vienes corriendo de esa forma tan desesperada?!-preguntaba Nagisa, viendo lo agitada que estaba Hikari.

-¡Miren a ese bebe gateando por todo el techo!-decía Hikari, señalando algo rosa que se movía en el techo, las chicas hicieron caso a lo que les dijo.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-palidecieron las chicas y Seiji, al reconocer que la bebe que gateaba por el techo era Oyuko.

-¡OYUKO BAJA DE ALLÍ ES PELIGROSO TE PUEDES HACER DAÑO!-gritaban los 7 al mismo tiempo, intentando hacer que Oyuko los escuchara pero sin resultados.

-¡ven pequeña, baja que te puedes hacer daño si sigues gateando por el techo!-decía Setsuna, viendo que Oyuko le hizo caso y usando sus alitas fue hacia ella para sorpresa de los demas.

-¡Vaya susto el nos diste Oyuko, espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer!-decía Nagisa, acariciando la pansita de Oyuko, cuando la pequeña saco el Commune de su funda, lo tiro al suelo, se transformo en Mepple, y la pequeña fue tras el para jugar.

-¡SSSOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRROOOOO MMMEPPPPOOOOO!-gritaba Mepple, viendo que Oyuko lo estaba persiguiendo para jalar le la cola, mientras que Nagisa se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia, Oyuko le dio alcance y empezó a tirarle la cola y a darle vueltas en el aire hasta marear lo.

-¡Bien Oyuko chan ya es suficiente de marear lo, es hora de que el descanse un rato!-decía Yuko, tomando a la pequeña en su brazos y entregándosela Hikari.

-¡ire con Megumi para poner en marcha su idea, el lugar es el Árbol del gran cielo!-decía Yura.

-¡Yo también iré con ustedes, es mas yo puedo llevarlas a la aldea de la vegetación!-decía Setsuna con su Linkrun en mano, cosa que Yura y Megumi aceptaron de inmediato.

Y así Yura y Megumi acompañadas por Setsuna y su Linkrun. Partieron a la aldea de la vegetación, Donde junto con las hermanas Kiryu prepararían la trampa para distraer al enemigo usando la muñeca que Megumi traía envuelta en una sabana simulando que era Oyuko. Pero nadie se dio cuenta la verdadera Oyuko se habia separado de los brazos de Hikari y se había colgado en la espalda de Megumi.

* * *

Mientras tanto. Infernus y sus 4 guerreros la estaban en la aldea de la vegetación, esta vez con el fin de atrapar a Cure Egret, quitarle su energía mágica y enviarla a la torre mas alta de su Castillo en el jardín Infernal. Donde mantenía a Honoka prisionera, ellos llegaron a un parque cercano a la secundaria Yunagi. allí Infernus decidió dar instrucciones de mando a sus 4 guerreros. mientras ella se disponía a dormir a todos los habitantes de ese lugar.

-¡Bien, Karehan, Moerumba ustedes vayan y busquen a la criatura y si fallan yo misma me encargare de eliminarlos a los 2 ¿queda claro?!-decía Infernus, dictando sus ordenes.

-¡Sí, Infernus sama como usted ordene!-decían Karehan y Moerumba, para luego irse volando a cumplir con su misión.

-¡En cuanto a ustedes, Kintoreski y Mizushitatare partan de inmediato y encuentren a la guerrera que representa a las aves y al viento, saben lo que les pasara si fallan!-decía Infernus, dando sus ordenes.

-¡¿Y usted que hará Infenus sama?!-preguntaba Mizushitatare, curiosamente.

-¡Yo usare mi poder para dormir a todos los habitantes de este lugar, ahora si no hay mas preguntas lárguense ya a cumplir con su misión!-decía Infernus, mientras creaba una esfera oscura con su poder, la cual lanzaba al cielo directamente.

-¡Así sera, Infernus sama como usted ordene!-decían mizushitatare y Kintoreski, marchandose a cumplir con su misión.

Por otro lado la esfera que Infernus lanzo al cielo. comenzo a emanar una onda expansiva oscura, que empezo a sumir a toda la aldea de la vegetación en un profundo sueño y a oscurecer todos los árboles y plantas del lugar. todo con excepción de 4 chicas que estando en otro lugar se dieron cuenta que algo ocurria.

mientras con Karehan y Moerumba.

-¡Mmm, por donde podríamos empezar a buscar la criatura cha-cha!-decía Moerumba, mientras pensaba por donde buscarían.

-¡Creo que ya se donde podemos buscarla!-decía Karehan, pensativo.

-¡¿Donde?-preguntaba Moerumba.

-¡En el Árbol del gran Cielo, allí podemos empezar a buscar!-decía Karehan, viendo que Moerumba entendió y se dispuso a seguirlo.

por otra parte con Mizushita y Kintoreski.

-¡Mmm querido ¿no sabes donde podemos empezar a buscar Cure Egre?!-decía Mizushitatare, preguntando a Kintoreski donde buscar.

-¡Sí, se donde buscar a Cure Egret, en el Árbol del gran Cielo, vamos!-decía Kintoreski, tomando la mano de Mizushitatare y dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que Karehan y Moerumba.

Mientras tanto. Bajo el Árbol del gran Cielo, el fenómeno provocado por Infernus. Era contemplado por Saki, Mai, Michiru y Kaoru, Estas ultimas a la espera de la llegada de Yura con refuerzos. Cosa que no tardo mucho, ya que de la nada una barrera roja y de ella surgieron Yura, Megumi y Setsuna. Saki y Mai se alegraron de volver a verlas, ellas explicaron que la responsable del fenómeno era Infernus la guardiana del jardín infernal de rosas negras. Megumi explico su idea la cual era usar la muñeca que ella traía como señuelo, las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y pidieron a Saki y Mai que se transformaran ya que Moerumba y Karehan estaban apunto de llegar y así lo hicieron. una vez transformadas todas dejaron el señuelo en el suelo y se ocultaron de tras del árbol.

-¡Ves te dije que era un buen lugar para empezar a buscar a la criatura, y mira ya la encontramos, ahora procederé a eliminarla!-decía Karehan, muy confiado lanzando sus a filadas hojas a la "criatura".

-¡No, yo seré quien la elimine cha cha!-decía Moerumba, también muy confiado, lanzando una bola de fuego a la "criatura" cosa que encendió la ira de Karehan y ambos empezaron a pelear.

De tras del Árbol del gran Cielo. Las chicas escucharon la pelea de Karehan y Moerumba, y supusieron que ambos habían mordido el anzuelo. Y cuando Lovely estaba apunto de materializar su espada, Bloom y Egret la detuvieron al darse cuenta de traía algo colgando en su espalda. Passion, Scarlet se dieron cuenta de a quien traía colgando en su espalda pero no dijeron nada. Bloom se adelanto y hablo muy bajo.

-¡Lovely, tienes un bebe colado en tu espalda!-decía Bloom, cogiendo a la pequeña que se había colgado en la espalda de Lovely.

-¡¿Eh? Oyuko¡-decía Lovely, sorprendida.

-¡Seguramente se colo en mi barrera cuando estábamos apunto de venir aquí y se colgó de tu espalda Lovely!-decía Passion, deduciendo como era que Oyuko había llegado con ellas sin ser notada.

-¡Ya veo, pero sera mejor que te quedes escondida aquí, para que el enemigo no te encuentre!-decía Lovely, viendo como la pequeña le sonreía.

-¡Moop, Foop cuiden de la bebe por favor!-decía Egret, cosa que Moop y Foop asintieron.

Mientras Karehan y Moerumba seguían enfrascados en su pelea. No se dieron cuenta que Lovely salio de detrás del Árbol del gran Cielo, acompañada de las demás y materializando su espada corto por la mitad a ambos. Acabando con la vida de Karehan y Moerumba al mismo tiempo, pero cuando pensaban que habían ganado. aparecieron Kintoreski y Mizushitatare sorprendiendo a las Splash Star de forma increíble.

-¡Vaya, parece que tenias razón mi vida la encontramos, Infernus sama estará complacida con nosotros!-decía Mizushitatare.

-¡Sí, también si la atrapamos Infernus sama no acabara con nuestras vidas cielo!-decía Kintoreski, cuando Yura se acerco a ellos.

-¡Ni sueñen que vamos a dejar que Infernus obtenga su energía mágica y que a ella se la lleve, como paso con la anterior!-decía Yura, muy decidida a proteger a Egret.

-¡Así es, no dejaremos que nada le pase a nuestra amiga!-decía Lovely, haciendo sonar sus nudillos

-¡Nosotras tampoco dejaremos que ustedes se salgan con la suya¡-decían Michiru y Kaoru, al mismo tiempo.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, no vamos permitir que hagan lo quieran!-decía passion.

-¡Bien sera como ustedes quieran pelearemos!-decía Kintoreski y Mizushitatare, al mismo tiempo.

Y de esa forma comenzó la batalla. Bloom, Egret, Michiru y Kaoru arremetieron contra Mizushitatare, dándole mil puños y mil patadas, luego le aplicaron un káiser wave normal y eléctrico combinados con super velocidad y un escudo/proyectil de energía. Mientras que con Kintoreski. Scarlet, Passion y Lovely usaron un reflector de energía color verde, combinando con manos y patadas cortantes con el pilar de Orochi y agregándole el poder super mezclado con el destructor omega versión Phoenix y ascensión fénix. Estos ataques fueron suficientes para debilitar a ambos y Bloom y Egret aprovecharon para acabar con ellos de una vez.

-¡Espíritus de la tierra!-decía Bloom.

-¡Espíritus del cielo!-decía Egret.

-¡Ahora junto con las Pretty Cure!-volvía a decir Egret.

-¡Concédannos el poder de los milagros!- volvía a decir Bloom.

-¡Pretty Cure... Corriente Gemela... Splash!-decían ambas, terminando de decir su ataque, que al momento de ser lanzado dio de lleno eliminando a Kintoreski y Mizushitatare.

las Cures celebraron momentáneamente su victoria. Sin saber que Infernus estaba muy divertida como derrotaron a sus 4 guerreros, pronto se dio cuenta de que era hora de salir de su escondite. Para atrapar a Egret, robarle su energía mágica y enviarla a la torre mas alta de su castillo en el jardín infernal junto a Cure White.

-¡Genial, ganamos, vieron Mai, Michiru y Kaoru que fue buena idea jugar The King of Fighters 1998 y The King of Fighters 2002,!-decía Bloom emocionada, mientras que las demás le sonreían.

-¡Yo jugué sus versiones actualizadas: The King of Fighters 1998: Ultimate Match, y The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match con Love, Miki e Inori y la verdad me sirvió de mucho en esta batalla!-decía Passion.

-¡Yo los jugué todos con Hime, Yuyu y Iona chan, y ya veo que me sirvió de experiencia hoy!-decía Lovely.

-¡También tuve la oportunidad probar esos juegos y es por eso que recree este reflector de energía color verde, basándome en el del juego y fue muy efectivo!-decía Yura, pero las hadas interrumpieron al sentir que algo oscuro se acercaba.

-¡Chicas no debemos cantar victoria tan pronto lapi!-decía Flappi.

-¡¿Y por que no? si ya acabamos con los 4¡-decía Bloom, sin entender.

-¡Por que, la que esta detrás de ellos esta cerca chopi!-decía Choppi.

-¡¿Y quien es la que esta detrás de ellos?!-preguntaba Egret, algo confundida.

-¡Yo, querida!-decía una voz, muy familiar saliendo de entre los árboles.

Las chicas voltearon para averiguar de donde venia la voz. Y descubrieron que una mujer, que parecía de unos 18 años. Estaba acercándose a ellas, a Bloom y Egret la voz de esa mujer se les hizo muy familiar. Al ir acercándose mas saco una esfera de la nada, Yura, Passion y Lovely se pusieron en guardia al igual que las hermanas Kiryu al reconocer quien era. Las 5 rodearon a Bloom y Egret, las cuales no entendían por que lo hacían. Hasta que la mujer hablo.

-¡Bien, creo que esto sera mas facil que la vez anterior!-decía la mujer, muy confiada.

-¡sueña si crees que dejaremos que le robes su energía Mágica y te la lleves Infernus!-decía Pasión, decidida a pelear contra ella.

-¡Canta, rapsodia de la felicidad!, ¡arpa de la pasión!-decía Pasión, invocando su arpa y comenzando a dar vueltas.

-¡Desencadenare, tormenta de felicidad!-seguía girando pasión, surgiendo un tornado de plumas y pronunciando el ataque.

-¡Pretty Cure, Huracán... de Felicidad!-decía pasión, lanzando su ataque, que dio de lleno en Infernus la cual ni se inmuto.

-¡Mmm, buen intento, pero con este ataque no creo puedas vencerme y menos sacarme de este cuerpo!-decía Infernus, deshaciendo con su hoz el ataque, para sorpresa de pasión.

-¡No te creas, yo también tengo trucos bajo la manga!-decía Lovely, sacando su bonito espejo e insertando sus cartas, Lovely se transformo en la Piruleta Hip Hop, para luego bailar dando saltos y creando notas y despues golpear su bonito brazalete amor y ponerse en su pose final.

-¡Pretty Cure... ataque pop-sónico!-decía Lovely, dejando caer sobre Infernus, notas musicales gigantes, las cuales esquivaba con dificultad.

En eso. Bloom y Egret decidieron no quedarse de brazos cruzados y atacaron dándole mil puños y mil patadas, luego le aplicaron un káiser wave normal y eléctrico combinados con super velocidad y un escudo/proyectil de energía. Por otro lado Michiru y Kaoru atacaron a Infernus con un HSDM de Zero de KOF 2002 UM, un HSDM de King en el KOF 2002 UM y un HSDM de Krizalid en el KOF 2002 UM, pero aun así Infernus se las arreglaba para esquivar todos los ataques que le lanzaban.

-¡¿Ya se cansaron? bueno eso quiere decir que ya no hay impedimentos para cumplir mi objetivo!-decía Infernus, haciendo aparecer una esfera de la nada y lanzandola hacia directamente a Egret.

-¡¿Eh? ¿que me pasa? chicas no se que me pasa, no puedo moverme!-decía Egret, intentando moverse sin ningún resultado.

-¡¿En serio no te puedes mover Egret?!-preguntaba Bloom, viendo que Egret trataba de asentir con la cabeza y ni eso podía.

-¡Tu...¿que fue lo le hiciste a Egret?!-preguntaba Michiru, ante la situación de su amiga.

-¡Parece que usó una especie de hechizo para paralizarla de alguna forma!-decía Kaoru, intentando deducir como romper la paralización de Egret.

-¡Lo mismo paso en la batalla anterior, cuando Infernus lanzo la esfera, la guerrera quedo paralizada y por mas que su compañera intento desviar la trayectoria de la esfera, fue inútil esta siguió su trayectoria sacando unas extrañas manos oscuras de su interior, que quitaron de un solo golpe a los que estaban en su camino!-decía Scarlet, relatando lo ocurrido en la batalla anterior.

-¡Esta vez yo seré quien desvié la trayectoria de la esfera¡-decía Lovely, decidida detener la esfera.

-¡¿Como lo harás Lovely?!-preguntaba pasión, con curiosidad.

-¡Solo esperen y verán como, ¡Bate Encantador Creciente!... ¡Pretty Cure... Cuadrangular Encantador!-decía Lovely, que de un simple batazo consiguió que las esfera se desviara y chocara contra un árbol.

Pero eso no fue suficiente. Ya que la esfera se elevo nuevamente, tomando curso hacia Egret. De la esfera salio una voz que las Splash Star conocían a la perfección.

_-¡Uzainaaaa!-_decía la voz salida de la esfera, que paro repentinamente sacando de su interior un par de manos que se extendieron a gran velocidad hacia Egret.

Michiru y Kaoru se pusieron delante de las manos Uzaina para impedir que llegaran a Egret. Pero fue Inutil, las manos Uzaina de un solo golpe las mandaron a cada una contra los arboles quedando ambas inconscientes. Bloom también intento protegerla pero de nada sirvió ya que también fue enviada contra los arboles de un solo golpe, por suerte quedo consciente. Por otra parte Scarlet, Pasión y Lovely intentaron detener las manos Uzaina. Pero el resultado fue el mismo las 3 fueron enviadas contra los arboles. Sin quedar noqueadas, las manos Uzaina llegaron a su destino envolviendo a Egret entre las 2. En ese momento como paso anteriormente, la energía mágica de Egret fue poco a poco drenada. Cuando el drenado termino, las manos Uzaina que la envolvían se transformaron en una especie de cristal con forma de rombo. Atrapándola en el interior junto a Choppi.

-¡Bien, mi trabajo aquí esta cumplido, tengo a la guerrera junto con su energía mágica, ahora debo marcharme, hasta la vista guerreras!-decía Infernus, haciendo desaparecer el cristal con Mai en el interior. Y abriendo un por el cual esta desapareció, Bloom se levanto e intento seguirla pero no pudo ya que el portal se cerro antes de que pudiera llegar a el, y abatida se arrodillo en el suelo.

-¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritaba Bloom, perdiendo su transformación, y volviendo a ser saki.

-¡No lo puedo creer, esta es la 3° vez que fallo en proteger a alguien, pero eso no hará que me deprima, es mas luchare al lado de ustedes no solo para rescatar a sus amigas, sino también para liberar a la actual protectora del Jardín cure rose del dominio de Infernus!-decía Scarlet, decidida a luchar contra Infernus al lado de las cure.

-¡Así se habla Scarlet, las vamos a salvar!-decía Lovely, también decidida a pelear.

-¡Lovely creo que nos estamos olvidando de una pequeña personita que dejamos escondida detrás del árbol del gran cielo junto con las hadas!-decía Pasión, haciendo recordar a Lovely que Oyuko seguía escondida.

-¡Es verdad, se me había olvidado, ya regreso!-decía Lovely, mientra se metía corriendo detrás del Árbol del gran cielo, pocos minutos después regresaba con Oyuko en brazos y con moop y foop.

-¡Bien, creo que es hora de volver a la fortaleza, las demás deben estar preocupadas por Oyuko!-decía Scarlet, volviendo a ser Yura.

-¡¿Disculpen podemos Michiru, Kaoru y yo ir con ustedes?!-preguntaba Saki, la cual recibió una respuesta positiva sobre su petición.

-¡Claro ¿por que no?, por cierto espero no les moleste que usemos el rayo anti materia para regresar a la fortaleza!-decía Yura, cosa que las chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

Luego se eso. Pasión y Lovely cogieron cada una a Michiru y Kaoru, en sus hombros. Mientras Yura activaba el rayo anti-materia, por otro lado Megumi le contaba a Saki como fue la batalla anterior. Y con Setsuna escuchando atentamente, una vez fue activado el rayo anti-materia. Yura, las chicas junto con Oyuko y las hadas fueron elevadas hacía la fortaleza.

* * *

bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo y pido disculpas a todos por mi tardanza.


	4. Yes PreCure 5 revelación parte 1

Regresando al Jardín Infernal. En la torre mas alta del Castillo de Infernus, en la mazmorra Choppy intentaba despertar a Mai luego de dos días inconsciencia ya que la energía mágica que le fue sustraída era doble. Choppy había quedado en su forma de Crystal Commune sin poder sin poder retomar su forma de hada, al poco tiempo de dio cuenta de que ni ella ni Mai estaban solas en esa mazmorra. Por un lado Honoka junto con Mipple estaban ayudándola a despertar a Mai con los resultados esperados, y por el otro Infernus observaba muy divertida todo lo que estaba pasando con ellas desde a fuera de la reja.

-¡Mmm, ¿que paso? ¿donde estoy? ¿como llegue aquí?!-se pregunta Mai, desorientada completamente.

-¡Mai que bueno que despertaste choppi, ademas no estamos solas choppi!-decía Choppy.

-¡¿A que te refieres al decir que no estamos solas?!-pregunta Mai, mientras Choppy le pedía que mirara hacia la reja de la mazmorra.

-¡Vaya, vaya, parece que por fin despertó mi segunda invitada despertó por fin de su inconsciencia!-decía Infernus, con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro-

-¡¿TU? ¿T-T-T-Tu E-E-E-Eres I-I-I-Infernus? Y-Y-Y-Y A-A QUE T-T-Te Re-Re-Refieres con segunda invitada!-decía Mai, asustada e impactada al reconocer el rostro de la mujer que estaba delante de ella, Infernus por su parte señalo a Honoka que estaba justo a su lado.

-¡¿Honoka? ¿a ti tambien te atraparon?!-pregunta Mai, con sorpresa al ver que Honoka también estaba encerrada en esa mazmorra.

-¡Si, por desgracia también fui traída este lugar por Infernus, este lugar en el que estamos es la torre mas alta que se encuentra en el castillo de Infernus!-decía Honoka, en parte respondiendo la pregunta que Mai se hizo al principio.

-¡Asi es, espero que ambas se sientan cómodas en esa mazmorra, pero no se preocupen pronto les traeré un par compañeras a esta mazmorra!-decía Infernus, con su oscura sonrisa.

Mai estaba apunto de preguntarle si se refería a quienes ella y Honoka se imaginaban. Cuando una extraña luz salio del pozo y se vio una silueta mostrarse ante ellas, en ese momento Infernus se arrodillo ante la extraña silueta. Enseñándole la esfera con la energía mágica que le había robado a Mai, Al momento de atraparla en el cristal con forma de rombo.

-_¡Infernus, veo que has atrapado a la segunda de las guerreras sabias, te felicito¡_-decía Yami, complacido con la captura lograda por Infernus.

-¡Gracias por sus felicitaciones Yami Sama, aquí le tengo la energía mágica de la guerrera del viento y las aves, pronto atrapare a las guerreras de la tranquilidad y la inteligencia y les quitare sus energías mágicas, y las traeré a esta torre!-decía Infernus, arrodillada mientras le entregaba a Yami la esfera con la energía mágica obtenida.

_-¡Infernus, debes atrapar también a_ _la criatura para traerla al jardín Infernal y eliminarla definitivamente!-_decía Yami, dándole instrucciones a Infernus.

-¡Así lo haré Yami sama, no solo atrapare a las guerreras de la tranquilidad y la inteligencia para quitarles sus energías mágicas y traerlas a esta mazmorra en esta alta torre, sino que también atrapare a la criatura para traerla al jardín Infernal y eliminarla lo mas pronto posible como usted lo ordena!-decía Infernus, aun arrodillada ante Yami.

_-¡Debo entregarte esta decimotercera esfera, ya que al parecer e sentido la presencia de una __decimotercera__ guerrera sabia, debes obtener su energía mágica, y traerla al jardín infernal para encerrarla en esta mazmorra cuando llegue el momento correcto!-_decía Yami, mientras Infernus recibía la esfera en sus manos.

-¡Si, Yami sama, se de quien esta hablando, gracias a los recuerdos de la protectora y cuando llegue el momento también la atrapare, le quitare su energía mágica y la traeré para encerrarla en esta mazmorra, como usted lo desea¡-decía Infernus, aun arrodillada ante Yami.

-_¡Ahora, es momento de que me vaya, no olvides que cuento contigo para realizar esta misión, no me defraudes Infernus!- _decía Yami, despareciendo su silueta del pozo.

-¡(No lo haré, no se preocupe Yami sama no lo defraudare, por el momento atrapare a las dos guerreras, les quitare sus energías mágicas y las traeré a esta torre para encerrarlas, tengo lo a los guerreros ideales para esta misión)!-pensaba Infernus.

Luego de eso. Infernus se levanto del suelo y camino hasta estar de frente a sus dos prisioneras, para después dedicarles una sonrisa siniestra a sus dos prisioneras. Que les provoco escalofríos a ambas, por unos minutos se rió de sus caras de enojo. Honoka volvió preguntarle sobre como se apodero del cuerpo que estaba ocupando, pero recibió la misma respuesta de la vez anterior. Pronto y sin siquiera decir nada ni despedirse de sus prisioneras, Infernus abandono la habitación donde estaba la mazmorra. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta, para luego salir de la torre mas alta de su castillo, ella fue rápidamente a su habitación para coger su capa con capucha. después de cogerla, Infernus fue en busca de Arachnea y Mucardia.

-¡Arachnea, Mucardia, muéstrense ante mi inmediatamente!-decía Infernus, con voz de mando.

-¡¿Que se le ofrece Infernus sama?!-pregunta Arachnea, arrodillada ante ella.

-¡¿En que podemos servirle Infernus sama?-pregunta Mucardia, también arrodillado ante ella.

-¡Los llame por que quiero que vengan conmigo en la siguiente misión a la tierra!-decía Infernus, a sus dos guerreros.

-¡¿Y en que consiste la siguiente misión en la tierra, Infernus sama?!-pregunta Arachnea, algo curiosa sobre la misión.

-¡Iremos a la tierra con el fin de atrapar a las guerreras que representan la tranquilidad y inteligencia, quitarles sus energías mágicas y traerlas aquí para luego encerrarlas en la torre mas alta con las otras dos y no solo eso, también atraparemos a la criatura y la traeremos aquí para eliminarla!-decía Infernus, explicando el objetivo de la misión.

-¡Mmm, ¿cual es el plan Infernus sama?!-decía Mucardia, preguntando a su ama si tenia algún plan en mente.

-¡Sí, lo tengo, pero no lo sabrán hasta que estemos allí, ahora es momento de que partamos a la tierra, y no quiero ningún tipo de fallo por parte de los dos, o serán eliminados ¿queda claro?!-decía Infernus, con voz de mando.

-¡Entendido Infernus sama!-decían ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡(Perfecto, las PreCure no sabrán ni que las golpeo)!-pensaba Arachnea, mientras veía que se acercaba la hora de su venganza.

-¡(Bien, hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea con las PreCure, esta sera una buena oportunidad para luchar contra ellas)!-pensaba Mucardia, con ganas de lucha.

-¡Ya es hora de partir mis queridos guerreros, vamos de inmediato a cumplir con la misión!-decía Infernus, mientras Arachnea y Mucardia asentían, ella abrió un portal que los llevaría a sus dos siguientes blancos en la tierra.

* * *

Por otra parte. En la fortaleza de Yuragi también habían pasado dos días desde que Saki, Michiru y Kaoru llegaron allí, aun que las dos ultimas llegaron prácticamente inconscientes. Ese lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para que las hermanas Kiryuu se recuperaran y ahora ambas hermanas descansaban en una habitación acondicionada solo para ellas, Mientras que Saki fue acomodada en otra habitación cercana a la de las hermanas. Mientra tanto Oyuko estaba tomando su siesta como cualquier otra bebe, cuando de repente su polvera comenzó a resplandecer sin cesar. El resplandor hizo que la pequeña se despertara y observara lo que la polvera estaba tele transportando a su habitación, el resplandor poco a poco fue apagándose. Dejando ver lo que había materializado la polvera, esta había materializado a varias chicas de cabello rubio, de cabello castaño, de cabello naranja, de cabello rojo y de cabello morado. Oyuko se salio de la cuna y gateo hasta las chicas para verlas mas de cerca, incluso llego a treparse a la pierna de la primera de ellas. Sin que ellas lo notaran, una de ellas hablo en alto.

-¡¿Me pregunto donde estamos? ¿que es este lugar?!-se preguntaba unas de las castañas.

-¡Ni idea Rin san, este lugar parece ser la habitación de una niña pequeña ya que esta lleno peluches y muñecas!-decía una de las rubias.

-¡Urara, mas que la habitación de una niña, creo que estamos en la habitación de un bebe, miren allí hay una cuna!-decía una de las peli moradas, señalando la cuna de Oyuko.

-¡Es cierto Kurumi, si estamos en la habitación de un bebe La pregunta es, ¿donde esta el bebe?!-decía otra de ellas, preguntando por el bebe.

-¡Inori tiene razón, el bebe de estar en alguna parte, solo hay que encontrarlo!-decía otra de las peli moradas.

-¡Entonces ¿por donde podemos comenzar a buscarlo?!-decía la mas pequeña de ellas.

-¡Yo creo que deberíamos comenzar por la pierna de Rin, ya que desde hace rato hay algo tratando de treparse por ella, Ako!-decía otra de ellas, que se percato que Oyuko desde hace rato estaba intentando treparse la pierna de Rin.

-¡Es lindo ¿no crees Akane chan?!-decía otra rubia, viendo como Rin cogía a Oyuko.

-¡Yayoi me parece que es niña!-decía una tercera peli morada.

-¡Pero ella tiene razón Makoto san, la pequeña es muy linda!-decía una segunda castaña.

-¡Sí Alice, pero a mi me gustaría saber, que fue ese extraño poder que nos trajo a este lugar!-decía otra castaña, pero mas pequeña.

-¡Esa es una muy buena pregunta Aguri!-decía una cuarta peli morada.

-¡Oigan, ustedes tres, ¿se sienten bien? parece como si hubieran al mismísimo Fantasma de Canterville!-decía una tercera castaña, viendo la cara que se les puso al cargar a Oyuko.

-¡Chicas, creo que algo muy extraño esta ocurriendo aqui!-decía una peliroja, con orejas puntiagudas.

-¡(Siento que esa bebe tiene un gran poder oculto, ¿es posible que las predicciones de Katy san, iban dirigidas a esa pequeña?)!-pensaba y se preguntaba mentalmente una quinta pelimorada.

-¡Sí, estamos bien, no fue nada Kirara!-decían las tres al mismo tiempo, mientras cada una pensaba mentalmente.

-¡(Que extraño al cargar a esta pequeña juraría que sentí el calor de...)!-pensaba Rin, mientra miraba a Oyuko con atencion.

-¡(Esto es muy raro, cuando toque a esta bebe sentí como si ella estuviera cerca de nosotras tres)!-pensaba Urara, aun con su mano en la pansita de Oyuko.

-¡(No me puedo equivocar, era su aura lo que sentí, ella tiene que estar en alguna parte)!-pensaba Kurumi, aun acariciando la cabeza de Oyuko.

En ese momento. Se escucharon pasos y pensaron que alguien se acercaba, eran Yuko e Itsuki que habían escuchado ruidos y venían a ver si Oyuko se había despertado de su siesta. Las chicas sin saber que eran ellas, optaron por esconderse en los rincones de la habitación dejando a Oyuko en la cuna. Mientras todas se ocultaban, Oyuko las veía divertida y sin entender que era lo que hacían.

-¡Veo que ya te despertaste, ¿tuviste una buena siesta Oyuko chan?!-decía Yuko, mientras tomaba a Oyuko en brazos.

-¡Parece que no estamos solas, vamos sal de ahí, da la cara!-decía Itsuki, viendo que Oyuko extendía sus brazo hacia los rincones de la habitación.

-¡Esta bien, tu ganas, saldremos enseguida!-decían voces, salidas de entre los rincones de la habitación, voces que ellas reconocieron en el acto, y vieron sorprendidas quienes eran las que salían de entre los rincones.

-¡¿Yuri san?!-pregunta Itsuki, sorprendida de verla.

-¡¿Iona chan?!-pregunta Yuko, también sorprendida que estén ahí.

-¡¿Que están haciendo todas aquí?!-preguntan ambas, al mismo tiempo.

-¡No lo sabemos, de un momento a otro un resplandor extraño nos trajo aquí!-decía Iona, algo confundida.

-¡¿Oigan donde esta la bebe?!-pregunta Ako, viendo que Oyuko se había soltado de los brazos de Yuko, mientras estaban distraídas.

-¡¿Que extraño? la tenia en mis brazos hace un segundo¡-decía Yuko, preguntándose como fue que Oyuko se soltó de sus brazos

-¡No se preocupen por la pequeña, esta sentada sobre aquella mesa!-decía Alice, mientras señalaba a Oyuko tratando de ver como hizo la polvera para traer a todas esas chicas a su habitación.

-¡Que alivio, no me perdonaría si le sucede algo malo!-decía Yuko, suspirando aliviada de que la pequeña este bien.

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso Yuko?!-pregunta Iona, y cuando Yuko quiso responder alguien mas entro en la habitación.

-¡Omori, estas tardando... demasiado, ¿Hikawa?!-decía el recién llegado, que resulto ser Seiji sorprendido ver a Iona.

-¡Bien, creo que es hora de que todas sepan sobre la amenaza a la que nos estamos enfrentado!-decía Yuri, mientras que Seiji, Iona y Yuko asentían con la cabeza.

Yuko pidió a Rin que cogiera a Oyuko y a la polvera. Una vez hecho eso, Yuko agarro un corralito y algunos juguetes para que la pequeña pudiera jugar tranquila. luego de eso todas fueron llevadas a una sala donde ya se encontraban Nagisa, Hikari, Saki, Setsuna, Tsubomi y Megumi. Las dos ultimas se sorprendieron de ver a Iona y Yuri frente a ellas, mientras que las demás notaron enseguida la ausencia de Honoka y Mai. Ellas preguntaron por ambas ya que se les hacia raro no verlas con ellas, Tsubomi se levanto y pidió a todas las recién llegadas que tomaran asiento. Mientras dejaban a Oyuko jugando tranquila en el corralito, mientras ellas hablaban sobre la amenaza que decía Yuri. Saki se puso a juguetear con el Cristal Commune haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos, pero lo giro tan fuerte que el item termino aterrizando en el corralito de Oyuko. la niña lo vio y quiso jugar con el, haciendo Que Flappy mareado tomara su forma de hada. al verlo Oyuko quiso jugar con el a su juego favorito, Flappy al darse cuenta se hecho a correr.

-¡SORRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO LLLLLLAAAAAAPIIIIIIIII, QQQQQUITENNNNNNNNNNME LA DE ENSIMA LAPPIIII!-decía Flappy, viendo que Oyuko lo perseguía por todo el corralito, la pequeña lo acorralo y empezó a tirar le la cola, viendo eso Saki junto con Akane y Rin se echaron a reír por la gracia de la niña.

-¡Bien, Oyuko chan ya es suficiente, deja que el pobre Flappy vuelva al lado de Saki chan, mientras tu sigue jugando con tus juguete!-decía Yuko, cogiendo a Flappy.

-¡Ahora pongámonos serias, ¿cual es esa amenaza de la que habla Yuri san?!-decía Rin, preguntando por lo que Yuri había dicho antes.

-¡Esa amenaza se llama Infernus!-decía Iona, mientras que Ako, Makoto y Aguri, escupían lo que estaban bebiendo.

-¡¿Infernus? es imposible ella es solo un mito!-decían la tres, al mismo tiempo.

-¡No lo es, puesto que nosotras sabemos la identidad y cuerpo que adquirió en esta época cumpliendo así una segunda antigua profecía!-decía Itsuki, mirando de forma seria a Rin, Urara y Kurumi.

-¡¿Y quien es la identidad de esa tal Infernus?!-pregunta Yayoi, con curiosidad.

-¡Rin, Urara, Kurumi, tienen que ser fuertes con lo les vamos a revelar!-decía Setsuna, cosa que las tres no entendían.

-¡Dígannos quien es la identidad de Infernus!-decía Rin, viendo el rumbo que estaba tomando el tema, Yuri se levanto ya ninguna de las demás se atrevía a hablar.

-¡Infernus es en realidad Nozomi, que fue poseída por ella, cumpliendo así la ultima parte de la segunda profecía antes mencionada!-decía Yuri, viendo que la revelación causo gran impacto en las tres.

-¡Díganme que es una broma, que esto no esta pasando!-decía Urara, tapando se la boca por la revelacion.

-¡No es ninguna broma, es mas yo su voz dentro de mi cabeza, parecía desesperada por que alguien la salvara!-decía Nagisa, contando lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-¡¿Eh? entonces la Infernus a la que nos enfrentamos y se llevo a Mai era...!-decía saki, sorprendida con lo que acaba de oír, cosa que las demás asintieron.

-¡Y eso no es todo, cuando nosotras derrotamos a Uraganos, Infernus apareció y nos agradeció a las tres y a Yura san por no solo haberle quitado a Uraganos de encima, sino también a Hadenya y Nebatakos, como acto de agradecimiento nos mostró como la tenia, Infernus la mantiene encerrada en una esfera oscura dentro de ella, y lo peor es que Nozomi esta sumida un trance y sueño muy profundos, cuando nos la mostró lo primero que hicieron Black y White furiosas fue lanzarse a pelear contra ella, prometiendo que salvaríamos a Nozomi de su influjo!-decía Hikari, contando lo que había pasado.

-¡Y es mas, con una combinación de la terapia arco iris con el acción heartiel de luminosa, intentamos purificarla, estuvimos cerca de lograrlo, pero de alguna manera ella lo repelió!-decía Nagisa, mientras Hikari cogía a Oyuko del corralito.

-¡Luego de nuestro fallido intento para purificar a Infernus, ella estuvo apunto de atacarnos pero un rayo cayo del cielo, separando la de su sombra, cuando eso paso, la sombra se convirtió en una esfera negra y cuatro luces cayeron del cielo fusionándose con la esfera negra, eso causo un gran resplandor que nos cegó a todos momentáneamente, yo no pude ver mucho pero me di cuenta que de Infernus había salido una luz cálida que se dirigió directamente al resplandor, y cuando este se disipo Oyuko estaba flotando justo donde antes estaba la esfera negra con la polvera en forma de mariposa entre sus brazos, Infernus la vio y levanto su hoz contra ella, y si no fuera por la intervención Honey con su canción, ella hubiera logrado su cometido, y Oyuko no estaría aquí, Yuragi san nos explico que la luz cálida que salio de infernus no eran otra cosa que un par de fragmentos del corazón y del alma de Nozomi!-decía Hikari, mientras veía con ternura como Oyuko se metía su pie a la boca.

Por otro lado. Nagisa y los demás contaron todo lo que Honoka les dijo acerca de como se veía Infernus, de como ella usaba los recuerdos de Nozomi para guiarse y de como pretendía atrapar a las cure sabias. Robarles sus energías mágicas y llevárselas a su territorio el Jardín Infernal, también les contaron sobre la extraña voz femenina que salio del interior de Oyuko. Pidiéndoles que la protegieran ya que ella es la clave para salvar a Nozomi, por su parte Rin, Urara y Kurumi dedujeron que la voz que ellos oyeron no era otra que la de Flora. Saki les dijo que Mai también esta atrapada, y que las demás lideres no pelearían al saber quien era Infernus en realidad. Por lo que acordaron que cuando llegara el momento las convencerían de luchar contra ella, pronto Yura y Yuragi aparecieron junto con Izumi y Midori. Al verlas, a Rin, Urara y Kurumi se les fue el santo al cielo. Yuragi cortes mente le dio la bienvenida a su fortaleza, mientras que Yura anunciaba que estaban cerca del lugar donde Infernus y sus guerreros atacarían. Viendo que era hora de marcharse, las chicas se despidieron de sus amigas. Akane y Yayoi fueron las primeras en irse usando una estantería de libros para abrir un portal hacia la librería mágica. Inori fue la siguiente ya que Setsuna uso su Linkrun para enviarla a Clover Town, después siguió Ako quien gracias a Megumi que se comunico con Blue por medio de la Cure Line para que abriera un portal que la llevaría de vuelta a Cuidad kanon. Alice, Makoto y Aguri usaron la tableta encantadora para volver a Oogai, en el caso de Kirara y Towa, Setsuna personalmente las llevo de vuelta a la Academia Noble, la dejo en la entrada y regreso a la fortaleza.Y por ultimo, Riko abrió la ventantan de la sala y usando su escoba salio volando por ella. Ahora solo quedaban Rin, Urara, Kurumi, Iona y Yuri, las dos ultimas decidieron quedarse y ayudar a las demás en las próximas batallas.

-¡Bien, creo que es tiempo de ir al lugar donde Infernus atacara esta vez!-decía Yura, a las demás.

-¡Midori y yo estamos listas para partir, mientras tanto ¿puedo cargarla?!-decía Izumi, mientras Hikari asentía y le pasaba a la pequeña, cuando se la paso, Oyuko comenzó a brillar y cuando su brillo se apago, el color de los atuendos de Izumi y Midori cambio a rosa y verde, y en sus broche había un corazón.

-¡¿Que acaba de ocurrir?, ¿por que nuestros atuendos cambiaron de color?!-pregunta Midori, Igual de sorprendida que Izumi, al ver su atuendo.

-¡Creo saber que ocurrió con ustedes, al parecer la pequeña emitió un resplandor que provoco que el color de sus atuendos cambiara, eso quiere decir que ustedes ya no están ligadas a Shadow y a su oscuro poder!-decía Rin, mientras veía sorprendida como Oyuko sacaba sus pequeñas alas y se desprendía de los brazos de Izumi para ir con ella.

-¡Ademas, Nozomi san estaría feliz si supiera esto ¿no creen?!-decía Urara, mientras mencionaba a Nozomi, cosa que las demás asentían.

-¡Si, pero yo aun no entiendo que fue ese resplandor que nos trajo aquí a todas y por que ellas dos están vivas!-decía Kurumi, todavía algo confundida.

-¡No puedo aclararles lo del resplandor, pero si puedo aclararles como es que Izumi y Midori están vivas, use el conjuro de un antiguo libro llamado: el libro Egipcio de los muertos, solo existen dos ejemplares originales de dicho libro, uno esta en manos de Infernus y el otro lo tenemos muy bien guardado aquí en la fortaleza!-decía Yura, aclarando el por que de la nueva vida de Izumi y Midori.

-¡Bien, eso explica por que están vivas, pero aun no queda claro lo del resplandor que nos trajo aquí!-decía Yuri, aun con algo de duda, cuando vio que Oyuko se soltó de los brazos de Rin, cogió la polvera de su mano y usando sus alas voló hasta ella, dándosela.

-¡¿Que le pasa a la pequeña?, ¿acaso esta tratando de decirnos que fue esa polvera la que nos trajo aquí?!-pregunta Iona, viendo la polvera.

-¡Es lo mas probable Iona chan, siempre usamos la polvera para que Oyuko chan coma o se entretenga!-decía Yuko.

-¡Eso quiere decir que esa polvera debe de tener un gran poder, ¿puedo ver la polvera por unos momentos?!-decía Kurumi, mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza, y le pasaban la polvera de manos de Yuri, con solo tocarla Kurumi sintió un poder muy conocido.

-¡¿Kurumi san te sientes bien? estas muy pálida como si hubieras visto un fantasma!-decía Urara, preguntándole a Kurumi por su repentina palidez.

-¡Estoy bien, solamente sentí un poder familiar cuando la toque, pero no estoy segura, solo Coco sama, Natsu sama y Syrop podrían confirmarlo!-decía Kurumi, cuando Oyuko comenzó a llorar y las chicas y Seiji no entendían por que lloraba esta ves, hasta que Rin se dio cuenta de que le podía estar pasando a Oyuko.

-¡Creo saber por que llora, seguramente tiene hambre y su pañal esta sucio o mojado, ustedes dijeron que usaban esa polvera para alimentarla y entretenerla, así que deben saber como hacer que aparezca un biberón o algo!-decía Rin, mientras Yuko le pedía la polvera a Kurumi y mostraba como con la almohadilla esparcían el polvillo, materializando el biberón y entregándoselo a Rin.

Nada mas tener el biberón en sus manos. Rin cogió a Oyuko entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle de comer con el, la pequeña se lo termino en cuestión de segundos. Luego de que se acabara el biberón, Rin la coloco en su hombro y comenzó a mecerla dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Logrando que la pequeña eructara, luego de eso la puso boca arriba en el sofá y reviso el pañal para saber si estaba mojado o sucio. Y efectivamente el pañal esta sucio y mojado, Rin pidió que le consiguieran un pañal limpio. Yuko así lo hizo, y fue a la habitación de Oyuko a buscar la bolsa de pañales, talco, toallas húmedas y una pomada. En pocos segundos regreso con las cosas antes mencionadas, Rin cambio el pañal sucio. La limpio con una toalla húmeda, le puso el talco, luego la pomada, y por ultimo le puso un pañal limpio. Una vez que Rin dejo a Oyuko en el corralito, la polvera volvió a emitir un resplandor haciendo que la pequeña desapareciera junto ella para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Oh no, hay que ir por ella, si Infernus la encuentra acabara con ella!-decía Yuko, angustiada por lo que podría suceder le a Oyuko.

-¡Cálmate Yuko, ¿a que te refieres con eso de que Infernus matara a la pequeña si la encuentra?!-decía Iona, preguntando por lo que Yuko acaba de decir.

-¡¿Recuerdan lo que Hikari contó sobre que Oyuko tiene en su interior un par de fragmentos del corazón y alma de Nozomi?, pues bien Infernus la considera una amenaza por que si los fragmentos se vuelven a unir al cuerpo significaría su expulsión inmediata y eso prácticamente no le conviene!-decía Tsubomi.

-¡Blue dijo que entre todas debíamos protegerla, ya que próximamente regresaría a donde pertenece!-decía Megumi.

-¡Ya entiendo, si Infernus acaba con dichos fragmentos, eso nos complicara, ya que al hacerlo no podremos liberar a Nozomi de su dominio!-decía Yuri.

-¡Les voy a ayudar, no perdonare a Infernus por usar a Nozomi como si fuese un recipiente!-decía Rin, decidida a luchar contra Infernus y recuperar a su mejor amiga.

-¡Yo también les ayudare, con tal de que Nozomi san este de regreso con nosotras haré cualquier cosa!-decía Urara.

-¡Y yo igual, Infernus va a pagar muy caro por lo que a hecho, eso se los aseguro!-decía Kurumi, asegurando que Infernus no se quedaría sin castigo.

-¡Hay algo mas que deben saber, a Infernus le afectan las canciones, lo descubrimos cuando nosotras cuatro llegamos para ayudar a las Max Heart, mi canción la debilito lo suficiente para que pudiéramos evitar que matara a Oyuko chan!-decía Yuko.

-¡Sí ese es el caso, entonces les ayudare con eso, cantare una canción que he estado ensayando y necesitare la ayuda de dos ustedes!-decía Urara, decida a cantar su canción.

-¡Yo te ayudare con tu canción!-decía Megumi, con decisión.

-¡Y yo también, ya que junto con Yuko y Hime tenemos un ataque llamado inocente armonía que es justamente una canción que sirve para purificar al enemigo!-decía Iona.

Luego de la conversación. Yura se dio cuenta de que era hora de partir a la siguiente misión, así que aparte de ella, Izumi y Midori. Rin, Urara, Kurumi, Setsuna, Iona y Megumi irían con ellas, ya que las tres primeras conocían el lugar donde se encontraban los dos blancos de Infernus. esta vez usando el rayo transportador de materia viajaron lo mas rápido posible a tierra firme, con el fin de encontrar a Oyuko y de evitar que Infernus de con sus dos futuras victimas. Les robe sus energías mágicas, las atrape y se las lleve al jardín infernal, para luego encerrarlas en la torre mas alta de su castillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en tierra firme. En algún lugar de las montañas, la Polvera aparecía junto con Oyuko en el pórtico de una Villa. La cual alguien de manera distraída había dejado la puerta abierta, la pequeña gateando mientras arrastraba la Polvera se metió al interior de la villa. No muy lejos de allí un Portal se abría y de el salieron Infernus y sus dos guerreros Arachnea y Mucardia, este ultimo noto la presencia una pareja que estaba caminando cerca de donde ellos tres estaban. Y al parecer se dio cuenta que no era una presencian normal, así que decidió decirle a Infernus sobre dicha presencia recién detectada. Para recibir instrucciones para proceder a atacar o no, lo curioso de la presencia era que justamente se trataba de uno de los blancos por los cuales ellos estaban allí.

-¡Infernus sama, he detectado la presencia de dos personas mas aparte de nosotros en este lugar!-decía Mucardia.

-¡¿Y de quienes podrían ser las dos presencias que detectaste en este lugar Mucardia?!-pregunta Infernus, con interés.

-¡Parece ser, que esas dos presencias detectadas son de un hombre y una mujer, lo cual podría significar se trata de uno de los reyes de Palmier y de una de las dos Cures que buscamos!-decía Mucardia, mientras que Arachnea sonreía de forma maligna ya que iba a iniciar su venganza.

-¡Perfecto se de quien se trata, Infernus sama déjemela a mi, prometo que no le fallare, la debilitare para que usted pueda atraparla y quitarle su energía mágica!-decía Arachnea, esperando instrucciones.

-¡Bien, Arachnea entonces tu te encargaras de ella, mientra yo te estaré supervisando desde las sombras, Mucardia tu te encargaras de buscar a la otra guerrera y a la criatura, luego enviaras una señal para que sepa que las encontraste, ahora vayan y cumplan con su misión!-decía Infernus, y usando una habilidad que tenia se oculto dentro en la sombra de un árbol para observar la batalla de Arachnea.

-¡Si, como usted ordene Infernus sama!-decían ambos, yéndose cada quien por su lado a cumplir con su respectiva misión.

Y justo como Mucardia había dicho. Komachi y Nattsu estaban pasando muy cerca de allí, Komachi estaba muy preocupada ya que Rin, Urara y Kurumi se fueron a caminar por el bosque y todavía no habían regresado. Así que le pidió a Nattsu que la acompañara a buscarlas, mientras que Nattsu quería decirle a ella sobre Infernus. Y cuando estuvo apunto de contarle, sintió un aura maligna conocida acercándose a ellos. Una cúpula sombría se levanto cubriendo gran parte del bosque, Yura, Rin, Izumi y Midori que llegaron junto con las demás quedaron atrapadas al momento de levantarse dicha cúpula. Mientras que Urara, Kurumi, Setsuna, Iona y Megumi continuaron su camino por petición de ellas cuatro.

-¡¿Y ahora que hacemos?¿a donde tenemos que ir ahora?!-pregunta Midori.

-¡No se, tengo idea, recuerda que es la primera vez que venimos a este lugar!-decía Izumi, respondiendo la pregunta de Midori.

-¡Mi gps detecto la presencia de mas personas y seres en esta área, uno de ellos se esta moviendo rápidamente en en dirección a una villa cercana y el otro ser se esta moviendo en dirección a una pareja que esta cerca de aquí, mírenlo ustedes mismas!-decía Yura, mientras mostraba su aparato.

-¡A ver, el que se esta moviendo rápidamente debe ser Mucardia y la villa cercana es la villa que la famila de Karen san tiene aquí en las montañas, el otro ser seguramente es Arachnea y la pareja son Komachi san y Nattsu, es probable que ella se dirija a atacarlos ahora mismo, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!-decía Rin, mientras se transformaba en Rouge y corría en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigos, Yura, Izumi y Midori no se quedaron atrás y transformándose en Scarleto, Yume y Minze, corrieron en la misma en que Rouge había ido.

Regresando con Komachi y Nattsu. Ellos no entendían por que una cúpula oscura se había levantado al rededor del bosque donde ellos estaban, una silueta se presento ante los dos. Dicha silueta resulto ser Arachnea para sorpresa de ambos, con paso seguro y confiada se acerco a ellos.

-¡Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, si son nada mas y nada menos que el rey Nattsu y Cure Mint, esta vez me cobrare cada una las derrotas y humillaciones por las que pase gracias a ustedes, esta vez no pienso perder!-decía Arachnea, señalando a Komachi de forma desafiante.

-¡Esta bien, pero antes deseo saber una cosa Arachnea san, ¿donde esta Nozomi san?!-decía Komachi, preguntando por el paradero de su lider.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero te diré que esa chica le pertenece a Infernus sama!-decía Arachnea, respondiendo la pregunta.

-¡Como puedes decir que Nozomi san le pertenece a esa tal Infernus como si ella fuera un objeto!-decía Komachi, mostrando su Cure Mo, ya enojada por lo que Arachnea había dicho.

-¡PreCure Metamorfosis!-decía Komachi, mientras alzaba su Cure Mo hacia el frente, del cual salio una luz verde que se enrollo por su brazo y se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

-¡La tierra verde de tranquilidad, Cure Mint!-decía Komachi, ahora transformada en Cure Mint, mientras que Nattsu se acerco a Mint con el fin de contarle todo ya que no podía quedarse callado.

-¡Antes de que empiece esta batalla, hay una revelación que debo hacerte, Mint escúchame con atención, existe una leyenda que habla de un lugar en las profundidades del jardín Cure Rose llamado el jardín infernal de Rosas Negras, según dicha leyenda la oscura guardiana de ese jardín, Infernus antes de ser sellada en el interior de su castillo lanzo dos profecías, la primara se cumplió cuando ustedes derrotaron a Pesadilla y la segunda...!-decía Nattsu, haciendo una pausa, ya que lo siguiente que diría seria duro para Mint.

-¡¿Que pasa con esa con esa segunda profecía cariño?!-pregunta Mint, queriendo saber a donde quería llegar Nattsu al decirle eso.

-¡La primera parte de la segunda Profecía se cumplió desde el momento en que Nozomi acepto la petición de Flora sobre convertirse en la nueva protectora, es probable que la ultima parte se también se haya cumplido!-decía Nattsu, mientras presionaba los puños.

-¡¿De que trata esa ultima parte cariño?!-pregunta Mint, temiendo que lo siguiente que iba a escuchar seria difícil de imaginar.

-¡Que después que Flora abandonara este mundo, Infernus regresaría para tomar el control de la nueva protectora, es por eso que no debes dudar si Infernus llega aparecer!-decía Nattsu, mientras que Mint Impactada asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Bien, basta de charlas comencemos de una vez por todas esta batalla!-decía Arachnea, harta de la conversación de ellos dos.

-¡Esta bien, pero antes, Nattsu cariño corre y oculta te detrás esos arboles, yo estaré bien no te preocupes, te amo!-decía Mint, mientras le daba un beso en boca, para luego verlo alejarse hacia los arboles.

Y así. Luego de esa demostración de afecto, cariño y amor en esa despedida, la batalla entre Mint y Arachnea comenzó. Mint se defendía de los golpes y patadas de Arachnea esquivándolos todo el tiempo, pero cada vez que Arachnea lanzaba sus telarañas. Mint usaba su disco esmeralda para intentar eludir las telarañas y luego lanzar lo contra Arachnea. Esta lo esquivo sin ningún problema, y vio una oportunidad para vencerla. Al darse cuenta que Mint estaba bajando la guardia, no desperdiciaría esa única y valiosa oportunidad que tenia. Con una sola distracción de Mint, por parte de Nattsu que estaba oculto viendo la batalla. Arachnea logro atrapar a Mint entre un par de arboles con su telaraña, justo cuando Nattsu iba a salir para defender a su amada. Una mujer que llevaba una capa con capucha salio de la sombra de un árbol era Infernus, ella ataco a Nattsu. dejándolo herido, y provocando volviera a su forma de hada. Antes de perder la consciencia pudo ver y reconocer el rostro de Infernus bajo la capucha, que lo veía con unos ojos que alguna vez fueron de color rosa claro y ahora eran oscuros y sin iris. Infernus vio que era hora de salir a felicitar a su guerrera por cumplir con su misión, y atrapar a Mint en las telaraña.

-¡Felicidades Arachnea, cumpliste muy bien con tu misión, ahora solo tengo que obtener la energía mágica de esta guerrera y luego iré por la otra!-decía Infernus, haciendo aparecer una de sus esferas.

-¡Gracias Infernus sama, con esto ya puede proceder a obtener la energía mágica de Cure Mint como lo desea!-decía Arachnea, arrodillándose ante ella.

-¡Ahora mismo empezare con la extracción de la energía mágica, y en cuanto a ti, no te preocupes no sentirás nada de dolor con esto!-decía Infernus, acercándose con la esfera a Mint que intentaba liberarse de la telaraña, ella escucho una voz muy familiar que salia de la esfera.

-¡_Kowainaaaaaaaaaa__!-_decía la voz que salia de la esfera, y unas manos Kowaina salieron de la esfera, yendo directamente hacia Mint, atrapándola y extrayendo la energía mágica hasta la ultima gota, volviendo a ser nuevamente Komachi y quedando inconsciente dentro del cristal con forma de rombo.

-¡Bien, ya cumplí aquí, ahora iré por la guerrera de la inteligencia!-decía infernus, haciendo desaparecer el cristal con forma de rombo que contenía a Komachi, cuando Infernus estaba apunto de marcharse Arachnea se percato que cuatro presencias se acercaban a hacia ellas.

-¡Infernus sama, tenga cuidado hay cuatro presencias en este lugar!-decía Arachnea, cosa que Infernus ni se inmuto.

-¡Vaya, parece que Cure Scarleto trajo refuerzos para luchar contra mi!-decía Infernus, viendo llegar a las cuatro Cures.

-¡Infernus, esta vez no te llevaras a ninguna de las dos guerreras sabias, ni les robaras sus energías mágicas , te detendremos en este momento!-decía Scarleto, señalando a infernus, esta le dedico una sonrisa malvada.

-¡¿Por que sonríes de esa manera, acaso Scarleto dijo algo que te divirtió o que?!-decía Minze, extrañada por la sonrisa de Infernus.

-¡Lamento decirles que llegaron muy tarde, acabo de obtener la energía mágica de la guerrera de la tranquilidad y no solo eso, acabo de enviar el cristal con forma de rombo que contenía a esa guerrera a mis dominios!-decía Infernus, divertida al ver las caras de las cuatro, en especial la de Rouge.

-¡No puede ser, Infernus se salio con la suya, mientra nosotras veníamos de camino!-decía Yume, impactada por lo que acaba de decir Infernus.

-¡(Maldición, lo que Yuri san y las demás nos contaron resulto ser cierto, tal vez también sea cierto que Nozomi continua en el interior de su cuerpo, aun así yo no me quedare sin hacer nada peleare para traerla de vuelta)!-pensaba Rouge, cosa que Infernus noto de inmediato.

-¡Vaya, parece que alguien esta muy pensativa, y creo que es por el cuerpo que estoy usando, que te quedaste pensativa ¿verdad?, debo decir que los recuerdos tristes enterrados en las profundidades de la mente de la protectora han sido un gran alimento para mi!-decía Infernus, viendo como Rouge y Yume enfurecían.

-¡Infernus sama, usted no se preocupe por ellas yo me encargare de acabar con ellas, a fin de cuentas también tengo algo pendiente con Cure Rouge!-decía Arachnea, mirando con desafío a Rouge.

-¡Bien, entonces tu diviértete con ellas, mientras yo voy tras mi próximo blanco!-decía Infernus, mientras caminaba hacia las sombras de los arboles y desaparecía por ellas con su habilidad para hacerlo.

-¡No escaparas Infenus!-decían dos voces, salidas de la nada, mientras se ponia a cantar una de ellas.

n the wood while elves their instruments play  
sing about (a) place far away  
on the black hill when the dwarfs carve the stone  
tell about the wizard's home  
beyond the white hills  
plying the gold sea  
you'll see (the) way begins  
(if) you want to see (the) sign  
you must use your mind  
and follow the wind  
[chorus]  
run to the magic land  
where all has begun  
run to the magic land  
magic is waiting for you  
the acolytes direct their steps just there  
but they must always beware  
because only the best one can survive  
where others will lose their life  
it can be unreal, or it can be real  
search in your mind  
(f) you follow the clue  
you'll know that it's true  
and the doors will shine  
[chorus]  
mater of wizards aid me to understand  
(the) secrets of (the) moon and the sun  
teach me the strength and the essence of the spell  
powers of heaven and hel  
if you place your hand  
over the markede sand  
we'll begin the rite  
earth, water and fire  
and air we desire  
magic will be right

luego siguio su compañera

I was to old Rome  
And there I did meet  
My true love  
Back to my real home  
Happiness complete  
Soul of dove!

But I promised to her  
I would return one day  
To hear aloud hoorays  
As emperor

Return  
Like winds which burn  
For love  
Like gales which shove

In my land I stayed  
Thinking of my fate  
Fixed in fire  
I'd invade  
To the gates  
Of the empire

I had to demostrate  
And make my love observe  
How I really deserve  
To be her mate

después de que Infernus se marchara adolorida por las dos canciones. La batalla nuevamente comenzó, Arachnea se abalanzo contra Rouge quien le respondió con una doble patada de Taekwondo para luego lanzar su Fire Strike el cual Arachnea logro esquivar. Yume no se quedo atrás y le aplico a Arachnea una llave de Yudo, acto seguido le lanzo sus esferas llameantes que dieron de lleno en Arachnea, Minze por su parte le hizo una técnica de karate shokodan. Después le lanzo a Arachnea su ataque Propagación Verde, dejándola malherida. las dos chicas que cantaron resultaron ser ni mas ni menos Miracle y Magical en su estilo ruby. las dos atacaron usando su mas reciente ataque el precure tornado, por ultimo Scarleto viendo que Arachnea intentaba escapar saco sus dos espadas. Y se abalanzo sobre ella descuartizándola como hizo hace un tiempo con Hadenya, con la muerte de Aarachnea y la partida de Infernus. La cúpula que se había levantado pronto desapareció y las cuatro chicas estaban por irse cuando escucharon algo arrastrándose en el piso, y cuando fueron a ver que era. Descubrieron que se trataba de una ardilla café muy malherida, Miracle y Magical se marcharon sin que las cuatro chicas lo notaran.

-¡Natts?, ¿Natts estas bien? ¿quien te hizo esto?!-pregunta Rouge, cogiéndolo entre sus brazos.

-¡Fue Nozomi quien me ataco-Nattsu, sus ojos estaban vacíos-Nattsu!-decía Natts.

-¡Estas equivocado, no fue ella quien te ataco sino Infernus, quien tomo posesión de su cuerpo!-decía Yume, mientras Natts la veía a ella y a Minze con sorpresa, ya que nunca se imagino que volvería a ver a Dark Dream y a Dark Mint.

-¡Entonces, la ultima parte de la segunda profecía se cumplió-Nattsu, a Coco no le va sentar bien esto Nattsu!-decía Natts, ante la noticia.

-¡Asi es, ahora tenemos que detener a Infernus, antes de que se nos adelante otra vez!-decía Minze.

-¡Y no solo eso, tenemos que encontrar a la pequeña Oyuko antes que lo haga Infernus!-decía Scarleto, viendo que Natts no entendía quienes eran Oyuko y ella, esta le contó todo.

Y así. las chicas junto con Natts continuaron su camino rumbo a la villa Minazuki, donde Rouge intuía que la pequeña podría estar. También sabia que Lemonade, Rose, Pasion, Lovely y Fortune se dirigían hacia el mismo el mismo destino que ellos.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si, se que me volví a tardar pero aquí les traigo la primera parte del capitulo, próximamente la segunda parte XD

canciones usadas Magic Land y Wisard.


	5. Yes PreCure 5 revelación parte 2

Mientras tanto en la villa Minazuki. Oyuko gateaba felizmente por las paredes de la villa, arrastrando la polvera en su pequeña mano. La pequeña se paseaba de habitación en habitación, explorando todo lo que había en ellas. Hasta que llego a una donde había tres personas en el balcón, uno de ellos era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo. Tras el entraron un hombre un poco mas alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, que al Parecer tenia la mirada triste y una chica de cabello y ojos azules. Oyuko sin darse cuenta dejo caer la polvera mientras gateaba por el techo, el objeto en cuestión cayo en la cabeza del joven de cabello castaño. Causándole un gran chichón en la cabeza, para sorpresa de los otros dos. Al quitarse la polvera de su cabeza, el joven sintió un par de poderes. Uno muy familiar Y otro desconocido, por otra parte Oyuko al ver que ya no traía la polvera se dio la vuelta para volver a buscarla.

-¡Syrup, ¿Estas bien?!-pregunta el joven de cabello castaño oscuro, preocupado.

-¡Si, estoy bien Coco, esta cosa que me cayo en la cabeza tiene el poder no solo de la polvera de la rosa si no también de otro objeto que desconozco!-decía! Jarabe, al haber sentido el poder de la extraña polvera.

-¡¿En serio?, ¿que la polvera de la rosa no estaba Protegida en Palmie?r!-decía la chica de cabello azul, intrigada algo.

-¡Si lo estaba Karen, pero hace poco desapareció junto con el Dream Collector!-decía Coco, para sorpresa de Los Otros dos.

-¡No solo eso, cuando fui al jardín Cure Rose descubrí que las rosas se habían vuelto negras Y que la flor que estaba al cuidado de Nozomi también desapareció!-decía! Syrup, lo contando había que visto.

-¡Eso es terrible solo falta que me digan que el Cure Mo de Nozomi desapareció también!-decía Karen, sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¡De hecho también desapareció, salí por unos segundos y cuando volví el Cure Mo ya no estaba, por cierto Syrup déjame ver esa polvera!-decía Coco, relatando lo ocurrido, recibiendo la polvera de manos de Syrup y quedando impactado al Sentir los Poderes Que tenia la polvera.

-¡¿Que pasa Coco? de pronto te Quedaste ido ¿acaso viste un fantasma o que?!-pregunta Syrop, viendo la cara que traía Coco.

-¡Es cierto, ¿esa polvera tiene algo en especial para que pusieras esa cara Coco?!-decía Karen, al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenia Coco.

-¡Esta Polvera no solo tiene el poder de la polvera de la rosa, sino también El poder del Dream collector y el Cure Mo!-decía Coco, impactado por haber sentido poderes.

-¡Eso quiere Decir Que de algún Modo terminaron fusionándose y creando esta polvera!-decía Syrop, Sorprendido con que que dijo Coco.

Justo cuando Karen iba coger la polvera para verla de cerca. Una pequeña silueta paso velozmente arrebatándose las, lo malo es que la pequeña silueta iba volando tan rápido que no se fijo y termino chocando Contra la pared. Karen, Coco y Syrup, se acercaron a ver que era lo que les había quitado el objeto. Y dicha silueta resulto Ser Oyuko, Coco la tomo en brazos y al hacerlo Paso lo que la vez anterior. Coco al igual que Syrup sintió el aura de Nozomi muy cerca, Karen por su parte quiso cargarla Y cuando lo hizo también sintió como que Nozomi estaba a su lado. Oyuko al estar en los brazos de Karen, sonreía felizmente igual que cuando Coco la cargó. luego por lo cansada que estaba después de haber recorrido la villa de arriba para abajo gateando, se quedo dormida en brazos de Karen. Quien cogió una frazada para que la pequeña no sintiera frió, Coco y Syrup veían a La Pequeña dormir plácidamente.

-¡Pobresita, Se ve tan tranquila dormida, ¿como habrá Llegado Hasta aquí?! - decía Karen, pensando en alto.

-¡Ups, tal vez cuando regresé de buscar a las chicas por el aire, al entrar deje la puerta abierta sin darme Cuenta!-decía Syrup, dándose cuenta de Lo que había Hecho.

-¡Puede ser Syrup, ahora que lo pienso Nattsu y Komachi se están tardando Demasiado ¿no creen?!-decía Coco, Comenzando a preocuparse.

-¡Sí, es verdad, ¿donde se habrán metido?, también me pregunto donde estarán Rin, Urara y Kurumi, parece como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra!-decía Karen, extrañada de no saber de sus amigas.

-¡Hablando de chicas extraviadas, ¿Coco todavía no superas lo de ya sabes quien?!- decía Syrup, Cambiando Un poco de tema.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes Syrup, es mas estoy Seguro De que Infernus Tuvo algo que ver con su Desaparición!-decía Coco, con una corazonada.

-¡¿Coco, quien es esa Infernus de la que tanto sospechas?!-pregunta Karen, con algo de curiosidad.

-¡Infernus Es la oscura guardiana del jardín infernal de rosas negras!-decía Syrup, serio poniéndose.

-¡Existe una antigua leyenda que dice que Infernus antes de ser Sellada en el interior de su castillo lanzo dos profecías, la primera se cumplió con la derrota de pesadilla y la segunda se cumplió hasta parte de la partida de Flora, y es probable que la última parte se haya cumplido!-decía Coco, seriamente.

-¡¿De que trata la última parte de esa segunda profecía?!- pregunta Karen, queriendo saber un poco mas de la segunda profecía.

-¡La ultima parte de la segunda profecía decía que cuando Flora se Fuera Infernus regresaría para Tomar el control el sobre la nueva protectora!-decía Syrup, Dejando a una Karen helada con dicha revelación.

-¡Y Seguramente cuando la volvamos a ver ya no sera Nozomi sino Infernus, por eso Karen Te pido que no te detengas ni te asustes!-decía Coco, viendo que karen asentía con la cabeza.

De repente un ataque salido de la nada. Casi destruye la villa de campo, por suerte Karen, Coco y Syrup este ultimo es su forma de pájaro. Lograron escapar llevando con ellos a Oyuko y a la polvera, otro ataque dio de lleno en Syrup haciendo que perdiera altura y cayera en picada hacia el bosque. Por suerte sus tres pasajeros salieron ilesos y sin problema, el ser que lanzo el ataque a la villa y posteriormente a ellos. Pronto dio la cara resultando ser Mucardia para sorpresa y desagrado de ellos, el hombre cucaracha se acerco a ellos. Con la Intención no solo de Luchar contra la chica que tenia enfrente, sino también de quitarles a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que atacar la villa y al mensajero fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho!-decía Mucardia, con su sonrisa malvada.

-¡¿Por que estas aquí Mucardia?, ¿no se supone que estabas muerto?!-pregunta Karen, con gran sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡En efecto lo estaba, pero fui revivido junto con Arachnea, Hadenya y Nebatacos, por Infernus sama a quien le debo lealtad, ahora si eres tan amable en transformarte y entregar tu Energía mágica y a esa Pequeña, cuando llegue Infenus sama, tu seras llevada a un sitio donde no estarás sola!-decía Mucardia.

-¡¿Para que quieren a esta pequeña!-pregunta Karen, Abrazando a Oyuko de Manera protectora, Como Una Madre a su bebe.

-¡Te lo diré, esa pequeña tiene algo en su interior que representa Una amenaza para Infernus sama, Por eso debe ser eliminada!-decía Mucardia, causando el enojo de Karen.

-¡Voy a darte gusto Mucardia, me transformare como lo deseas, pero no dejare que ni tu, ni tu ama le hagan daño a esta Pequeña, Coco, Syrup ustedes llévense a la pequeña a un Lugar Seguro, yo peleare Contra el! -decía Karen, poniendo a la dormida Oyuko en brazos de Coco, y viéndolo alejarse Corriendo junto con Syrup

-¡Pretty Cure, Metamorfosis!-decía Karen, extendiendo en su mano su Cure Mo del cual sea salio un resplandor azul que fue envolviéndose por su brazo hasta llegar a todo su cuerpo.

-¡El Manantial azul de inteligencia, Cure Aqua!-decía Karen, ahora transformada en Cure Aqua.

-¡Perfecto, ahora sera mas fácil derrotarte Para Que Infernus sama Pueda atraparte y Tomar tu Energía Mágica! -decía Mucardia, con actitud triunfante.

-¡Sueña Si crees que te dejare A que me derrotes y que tu ama obtenga lo que quiere!-decía Aqua, de Manera firme y segura.

Luego de esas palabras. La batalla de Aqua contra Mucardia dio inicio, Aqua se desplazaba saltando a través de los arboles llegando a una distancia prudente en la que pudo lanzar sus flechas zafiro. Mucardia por su parte se dedicaba a esquivar las flechas zafiro, para luego acceder este a su forma de hombre cucaracha y lanzar sus aguijones contra ella. Justo cuando Aqua estaba apunto de esquivar los aguijones, se distrajo al ver que Oyuko quien se suponía estaba dormida en brazos de Coco. Habia regresado volando al lugar de la batalla, siendo perseguida por Coco y Syrup. Ante tal distracción los aguijones dieron de lleno en Aqua, haciéndola caer al suelo directamente. En ese momento dos personas aparecieron, uña de ellas evito que Aqua se estrellara contra el piso. Pero a causa de la caída, Aqua había perdido el Conocimiento. Las dos Personas que habían aparecido eran nada mas y nada menos que Milky Rose y Cure Pasión, Rose coloco a Aqua Bajo un árbol para que pudiera descansar. En cuanto a Oyuko, Coco logro cogerla y le dijo a las dos chicas que ellos cuidarían de Aqua.

-¡Maldicion, ahora me costara trabajo atraparla para Infernus sama!-decía Mucardia, furioso por la Interrupción de Rose y pasión.

-¡Ni creas que vamos a dejar que Infernus logre Lo que se propone Mucardia y menos que obtenga a Aqua y a Mint junto con sus Energías mágicas!-decía Rose, de manera desafiante.

-¡Nosotras dos vamos a ser oponentes tus, y no tendremos piedad de ti, ni de Infernus!-decía Pasión, apuntando un Mucardia.

-¡Bien, Sera como ustedes quieran, pero antes deben saber que probablemente Infernus sama ya Tiene a Cure Mint y su energía mágica!-decía Mucardia, provocando la ira de Rose, quien no lo pensó dos veces y lo ataco, dándole Una patada en el cuello que lo mandó a volar.

Pasión no se quedo atrás y ataco un Mucardia. Propinándole un rodillazo al estomago que lo mandó directo al cielo, Rose tomo impulso y salto para golpearlo. Pero Mucardia logro esquivar el golpe y poniendo su mano en el estomago de rose, lanzo un rayo que la hizo volar por el aire. Después aterrizo nuevamente en el bosque. Donde Pasión lo recibió con un golpe en la quijada, Rose aterrizo provocando un cráter con su puño. Para su mala suerte Mucardia logro evadirlo saltando fuera del cráter, Pasión y Rose persiguieron a Mucardia por el bosque. Intentando darle alcance, y cuando lo tenían enfrente de ellas. Para darle el golpe de gracia, una melodía de violín se escucho y un fenix de fuego hizo su aparición. Dejando quemaduras muy grabes en Mucardia, Pasión no perdió oportunidad y lanzo su Felicidad Huracán. Dando de lleno a Mucardia, Rose por su parte lanzo su ventisca Milky Rose. Que en combinación con otro ataque idéntico al suyo, pero de pétalos rojos. Lograron poner fin a la vida de Mucardia, en eso dos siluetas femeninas se hicieron presentes. Poco a poco ambas siluetas fueron acercándose a ellas, la primera silueta era nada mas y nada menos que Cure Flora. Y en cuanto a la segunda silueta era de una Cure que nunca habían visto, junto con ellas había una tímida chica de lentes. Con el cabello azul peinado en dos trenzas, tanto Pasión como Rose se sorprendieron de verlas allí.

-¡¿Flora?, ¿que están haciendo aquí?!-pregunta Rose, ante la repentina aparición de Flora y Las otras dos chicas.

-¡¿Y Quien es la chica que esta con ustedes dos?!-pregunta pasión, también sorprendida con la llegada de ellas.

-¡Ella es una amiga de nosotras!-decía Scarlet.

-¡Buen Día, me llamo Yui Nanase, mucho gusto!-decía la chica llamada Yui, reverencia una haciendo.

-¡Venimos para ayudarlas, Kirara chan nos contó sobre Infernus y sobre quien era en realidad, así que no dudamos en venir y no somos las únicas que vinimos a ayudarlas, dos de las Doki Doki y dos de las Smile también vinieron a ayudar pero no se donde están!-decía Flora, explicando su repentina llegada.

-¡Ya veo, pero creo que ella no debería estar aquí, es muy peligroso para su amiga!-decía Pasión, señalando a Yui, y acto seguido uso su Linkrun para enviar a Yui a la fortaleza.

-¡Viste Flora, te dije que era peligroso que Yui viniera con nosotras a este lugar!-decía Scarlet, ya que le advirtió a Flora que era peligroso traer a su amiga con ellas, justo en ese momento aparecieron las antes mencionadas.

-¡Por fin llegamos, disculpen la demora pero por culpa del mal sentido de orientación de Happy nos perdimos en el bosque!-decía Sunny, mirando de reojo a Happy.

-¡Y yo como iba a saber que el árbol por el que pasamos no era el mismo, hapupu!-decía Happy, haciendo su habitual puchero.

-¡Bueno, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en derrotar a Infernus y purificarla!-decía Ace, cosa que las demás asintieron.

-¡Una pregunta, ¿como encontraremos a Infernus para purificarla?!-decía Heart, preguntando como le harían para hallar a Infernus.

-¡Ella vendrá a nosotras cuando se de cuenta que Mucardia esta muerto, cosa que ya debe haberlo detectado!-decía Rose.

-¡Y yo quiero saber donde te habías metido Rose, y ¿donde están Rouge y Lemonade?!-decía la voz de una silueta, era Aqua quien había recobrado el conocimiento, se dirigió junto con Coco, Syrup y la pequeña Oyuko que iba justamente en brazos de Coco, hacia donde ellas estaban.

Rose estaba por contestar. Cuando las hojas de todos los arboles en todo el bosque se volvieron negras, al igual que las plantas del bosque. El cielo se oscureció, y un aura oscura y siniestra llena de ira se sintió por todo el bosque. Las hadas se percataron de dicha aura, mientra que Oyuko comenzó a llorar y emitir un resplandor poderoso y conocido a la vez. Coco trataba de calmarla meciéndola para apaciguar el resplandor pero no lo consiguió, las Cure empezaron a preocuparse por que ese resplandor era muy extraño.

-¡¿Coco que le ocurre a la pequeña por que no de llorar y que es ese resplandor que emite?!-decía Aqua, preocupada por la pequeña.

-¡No lo se, desde que sentimos esa aura oscura, comenzó a llorar y a resplandecer!-decía Coco, tratando nuevamente de calmar a Oyuko.

-¡Creo saber lo que le esta pasando, los fragmentos de corazón y alma que ella tiene en su interior están reaccionando ante el aura maligna de Infernus y eso la esta asustando!-decía Pasión, luego de haberse dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Oyuko.

-¡Entonces, no tengo que seguir ocultándome, ahora podre cumplir con mi misión y cobrarme la muerte de Mucardia!-decía una voz, que salia de las sombras de los arboles, y de esas sombras emergió una silueta que las Cure reconocieron, era Infernus quien lentamente iba acercándose.

-¡Vaya, por fin das la cara Infernus, no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya y no tendrás la energía mágica, ni la vida de Oyuko!-decía Rose, con determinación.

-¡Pues, lamento decirles que ya es muy tarde, ya tengo una de las energía mágicas y a su dueña, la cual no dio mucho trabajo, ahora solo me falta una y la criatura en brazos del rey de Palmier ¿eh?!-decía Infernus, para luego darse cuenta de que estaba resplandeciendo de la misma manera que Oyuko, pero para su buena suerte y para desgracia de las Cure, el resplandor fue reemplazado por uno oscuro.

-¡Bien, yo seré tu rival Infernus!-decía Happy, decidida a usar su poder contra ella.

-¡¿A si?, ¿y que harás?, ¿lanzarme tu famosa Happy Shower? ya deberías saber que tu poder no puede hacerme nada!-decía Infernus, tratando provocar a Happy.

-¡Para que lo sepas, no es el único truco que poseo y te lo demostrare!-decía Happy, mientras que Sunny al escuchar eso supo al instante a que se refería y sonrió.

-¡Bueno, pero antes tengo una cosa que hacer, tengo que inmovilizar a mis presas!-decía Infernus, y con un chasquido de sus dedos, las ramas de los arboles atraparon a Aqua a pesar de que ella se resistió y uso sus Flechas Zafiro para evitarlo, Coco por su parte logro esquivar las ramas, protegiendo a Oyuko que aun lloraba y resplandecía.

-¡Ya veras, con este ataque no tendrás escapatoria!-decía Happy, confiada de que su ataque funcionara, mientras saltaba al cielo envolviéndose en un aura rosa.

-¡PreCure...!-decía Happy, desde lo alto del cielo.

-¡Happy Shower...!-continua Happy.

-¡Shining!-termina Happy su invocación, creando una gran bola de energía, que lanzo directamente hacia Infernus, la cual sorprendida logro esquivar de milagro.

-¡¿Como es posible que en los recuerdos de la protectora no exista ese ataque?!-pregunta Infernus, sorprendida por el imprevisto ataque.

-¡Ella no es la única, yo también poseo un as bajo la manga!-decía Heart, invocando su arco e incrustando su Lovies el corazón rojo del arco.

-¡Pronto seras liberada de ese ser oscuro que te esta dominando!-continua Heart, apuntando directamente a Infernus.

-¡PreCure...!-pronuncia Heart.

-¡Heart Shoot!-termina Heart, disparando sus flechas a Infernus, cosa que ella logro esquivar, pero las flechas dieron en la otra esfera que traía destruyéndola.

-¡Maldición, la esfera fue destruida, ahora si me hicieron enojar!-decía Infernus, furiosa mientras su aura oscura se expandía por el bosque y unas alas negras de ángel brotaban de su espalda, sorprendiendo a todos los que están allí.

-¡Parece que tendré que hacerme cargo de esto!-decía Ace, mientras insertaba su Lovies en la paleta ojo de amor.

-¡Aparezcan colores!¡Beso rojo amoroso!-decía Ace, invocando su vara.

-¡Por favor late! ¡Ace Shoot! ¡Bakiyun!-decía Ace, lanzando su ataque hacia Infernus, la cual logro esquivarlo usando sus alas.

-¡Ahora es mi turno, y no voy a fallar!-decía Flora, sosteniendo su llave y su perfume en su mano.

-¡Intercambio!, ¡Modo Elegante!-decía Flora, insertando su llave de vestir en el perfume princesa, el cual se lleno de un liquido rosa que al rociarlo Flora en su traje, su falda fue reemplazada por una mas larga.

-¡Bailen, flores!-decía Flora, colocando su brazos al rededor de su rostro.

-¡PreCure... Floral Tourbillon!-decía Flora, lanzando su ataque a Infernus directamente.

-¡Buen día!-decía Flora, rodeada por una lluvia de pétalos, pero para su sorpresa Infernus había logrado esquivarlo usando sus alas negras.

-¡(Maldición, esos ataques tampoco aparecen en los recuerdos de la protectora, ademas desde que inicio esta batalla me siento cansada, y también ese extraño resplandor que me rodeo antes ¿eh?, ya veo es la criatura quien me hace sentirme cansada y seguramente lo que provoco que aquel resplandor me rodeara fueron el par de fragmentos de corazón y alma que están en su interior, se que Yami sama me ordeno llevarla a mis dominios para eliminarla, pero si no lo hago ahora sera mi fin)!-pensaba Infernus, para abalanzarse con su hoz a atacar a Oyuko que lloraba y resplandecía en brazos de Coco.

Scarlet por su parte. Se percato de las intenciones de Infernus, y usando su ilusión Escarlata creo una barrera que logro evitar que les hiciera daño a ambos. Aqua que estaba siendo sujetada por un árbol, no soporto mas la situación y usando todas sus fuerzas se libero de las ramas del árbol que la ataban. Y para sorpresa de Infernus, Aqua con todo el dolor de su corazón convoco sus flechas zafiro y disparo contra Infernus. esta ultima transformo su hoz en una espada, y comenzó a atacar a las Cures. Contra las primeras que arremetió fueron Rose y Pasión, de las cuales había jurado cobrar venganza por la muerte de Mucardia. Con el blandir de la espada, Infernus lanzo un ataque que Rose reconoció. Era una versión oscura recreada del Dream Attack, que en lugar de mariposas tenia murciélagos. El Ataque mandó a Rose y a Pasión directamente contra los arboles, dejándolas a ambas malheridas en el suelo. Infernus blandió la espada nuevamente, convocando un ataque que Aqua jamas se imagino que volvería a ver. Era una versión oscura recreada del Crystal Attack, Infernus lanzo el ataque contra Happy, Heart y Ace, enviándolas con dirección a los arboles. Logrando que se estamparan contra ellos, Sunny que había logrado esquivar el ataque, se abalanzó sobre Infernus para golpearla aun que le doliera hacerlo. Pero Infernus fue mas rápida y le asesto un golpe al estomago, Sunny por su parte le dio una patada que dio de lleno en Infernus. Por otro lado Infernus le lanzo un golpe que la mandó contra los arboles, Flora y Scarlet no se quedaron quietas y atacaron. Flora intento darle un golpe, pero Infernus fue mas rápida que ella. Y le dio una patada por la espalda, que la mandó directo hacia un árbol. Scarlet quiso darle una patada, pero Infernus la esquivó y respondió con una patada doble que la envió a estrellarse contra los arboles. Aqua se percato que Infernus estaba apunto de convocar un ataque con su espada, ella temía que se tratase de la estrella fugaz. Y en efecto su temor se cumplió, ya que Infernus hizo aparecer una versión oscura recreada de la estrella fugaz. Solo que Infernus no iba dentro de ella, cuando Infernus estaba apunto de disparar el ataque. Aqua se puso detrás de ella y disparo sus Zafire Arrow en su espalda, logrando que Infernus fallara su objetivo. Justo en el momento en el que Infernus estaba apunto de atacar a Aqua por haberla interrumpido, cuatro golpes se estamparon en Infernus mandándola a estrellarse contra un árbol. Las dueñas de dichos golpes, no eran otras que Rouge, Scarleto, Yume y Minze. Que llegaron guiadas junto Natts por el resplandor que emitia Oyuko al llorar, tanto Aqua como Coco y Syrup se sorprendieron al ver a estas dos ultimas. Sobre todo Syrup ya que no sabia de la existencia de ambas, Infernus por su parte se levanto adolorida y débil por el llanto de Oyuko. En el momento que estaba apunto de atacar a Coco con el fin de callar a la pequeña, Una voz se hizo escuchar y una Cure desconocida apareció comenzó a cantar.

Kono ko no kawaisa kagirinashi  
Yamade wa ki no kazu hana no kazu

Kono ko no kawaisa kagirinashi  
Umide wa nami no kazu kai no kazu

Kono ko no nemuru yoru zora no  
Hoshi no kazu yori mada kawaii  
Mada kawaii.

Esa canción logro que Oyuko se calmara y se quedara dormida. Haciendo que el resplandor que emitía se apagara poco a poco, por otro lado Infernus estaba sujetándose la cabeza debido a la canción. Y cuando creía que nada podía ser peor. Unas cadenas amarillas aparecieron y ataron a Infernus de pies y manos, y una nueva canción comenzó a sonar. Lemonade, Lovely y Fortune aparecieron, estas dos ultimas con un atuendo que las de mas no habían visto nunca. Ellas comenzaron a cantar, con el fin de que infernus se debilitara.

dear my friend  
Hashiritsuzukete kita  
with my dream  
Sagashitsuzukete kita

Furikaeru HIMA mo nai everyday  
Kono deai wa guuzen ja nai  
Oshiete ano namida no wake wo  
Hajimete kimi ga tsuita uso wo  
Kakikeshita amaoto no melody

Mawaritsuzukeru merry-go-round  
ARUBAMU ni tojikometa  
SEPIA iro no awai kimochi  
Yomigaeru

Meguriau kiseki to  
(miracle power)  
Kakegae no nai toki wo  
(special time forever)  
Zenbu taisetsu ni shite  
Ikite yukeru  
Ikusen no omoi  
(thousand words)  
Yozora ni kiete yuku  
(twinkle star forever)  
Ima shika dekinai koto  
Yaritogetai

I wanna be with you.  
My best friend  
for myself  
Ichido kiri no jinsei  
go my way  
Bouken datte shitai  
Kurikaesu

Deai to wakare ni  
Hitoribotchi no yo ga akeru  
Yawaraka na kaze no naka  
Itumo onaji kimi no egao  
Mabushikute

Betsubetsu no michi wo  
(winding road)  
Arukihajimete mo  
(special time forever)  
Kokoro no oku no dokoka  
Tsunagatteru  
Mahou no kotoba ga  
(miracle words)  
Yozora wo kakete yuku  
(twinkle star forever)  
Hoshi yori hikaru fantasy  
Todoketai yo

I wanna get back here.  
My best friend  
Yuujou tte mono ni  
Terete waratte ita  
Arigato kimi ga kureta  
Subarashii dream

Meguriau kiseki to  
(miracle power)  
Kakegae no nai toki wo  
(special time forever)  
Zenbu taisetsu ni shite  
Ikite yukeru  
Ikusen no omoi  
(thousand words)  
Yozora ni kiete yuku  
(twinkle star forever)  
Ima shika dekinai koto  
Yaritogetai

I wanna be with you.  
My best friend  
(I'm proud of you)  
Zutto issho ni  
(feel my heart)  
(please, please, please)  
(my best friend)

Flora no se quedo atras y tambien quiso cantar

One day I had a curious dream

It was a prophetic dream

Someday my wish will come true

I'll take possession of all

Greed for control greed for power

There's no limit to greed

Take away your heart take away your soul

Take all of you (to) make you surrender

A prisoner of love

You'll surely kneel at my feet and you'll entreat

You must not be afraid that you are hurt

Feel everything sacrifice all

It's not a bad thing

Feeling of heaven feeling of pleasure

A prisoner of love

To devote my life

You'll devote yourself to me forever

Don't break a vow

Feeling the holy time there's you in my arm

Naked souls spend very holy time

And that'll never end (I) wanna keep believing it

For my life for your life

We will reach at the time of fate

Till the end of time, I swear to you

Greed for control greed for power

There's no limit to greed

Take all of you (to) make you surrender

A prisoner of love

Fell everything sacrifice all

It's not a bad thing

Feeling of heaven feeling of pleasure

A prisoner of love

I feel strong might wanna have all of you

(I) won't make you regret I'll take you anywhere

To devote my life

You'll devote yourself to me forever

Don't break a vow

Feeling the holy time there's you in my arm

Naked souls spend very holy time

And that'll never end (I) wanna keep believing it

For my life for your life

We will reach at the time of fate

No, I don't change even if the darkness comes

Feeling the holy time there's you in my arm

Naked souls spend very peaceful time

And that'll never end (I) wanna keep believing it

For my life for your life

We will reach at the time of fate and truth

No, I don't change even if the time passes

No, I won't change even if the darkness comes

Cuando la canción termino. Infernus estaba prácticamente inconsciente, debido a la nueva canción de las tres chicas. Justo en ese momento algo ocurrió, un remolino oscuro apareció rodeando a Infernus, y una voz siniestra salio del remolino.

-¡Nunca la tendrán, ella me pertenece!-decía la voz siniestra, a la que las chicas intuyeron que era la verdadera voz de Infernus.

-¡En eso te equivocas infernus!-dijo una voz., y de los matorrales salio una cure a la que nadie habia visto antes.

-¡Flower Echo wand!-decía la cure recien llegada.

-¡Emerald!-recito nuevamente.

-¡Cure up, Cure up!-decía la cure nuevamente, levantando su arma hacia a arriba poco a poco.

-¡PreCure Emerald Rencarnation!-termina la cure, haciendo el simbolo de infinito.

El cual se separo en dos aros, que fueron a dar al remolino. Y al disipar el remolino se dio cuenta de que Infernus ya no estaba allí. por otro lado la cure desconocida también se había marchado sin que las demas lo notaran.

-¡¿Que acaba de pasar?!-pregunta Lovely, atónita de lo que acaba pasar.

-¡Mmm, parece que el enemigo acaba de escaparse!-decía la Cure recién llegada, Fortune la reconocio.

-¡¿Eh?¿que estas haciendo aquí Mirage san?!-pregunta Fortune, al reconocerla.

-¡Bueno Blue Y Red sintieron el resplandor que emitía la pequeña al llorar, pensaron que su poder estaba despertando y que la única forma de apagar lo era con una canción y yo me ofrecí para venir!-decía Mirage, muy sonriente.

-¡Lovely ¿quien es ella?!-decía Lemonade, preguntando de manera inocente, antes de que Lovey pudiera decir algo Mirage se adelanto.

-¡Oh, disculpen mi falta de cortesía, me presento mi nombre es Mirage, también soy conocida Cure Mirage, bueno debo regresar e informar a Blue y Red sobre esto!-decía Mirage, mientras un portal con forma de espejo aparecía y ella lo cruzaba.

-¡Rose, creo que debo agradecerles a ti y a Pasión el haberme salvado de caer en manos de Infernus!-decía Aqua, mientras ayudaba a Rose a poner se de pie.

-¡No fue nada, después de todo esa era nuestra misión!-decía Rose, ayudando a Pasión a pararse.

-¡Por desgracia no llegamos a tiempo para evitar que Mint cayera en manos de Infernus!-decía Rouge, ayudando a Sunny.

-¡Yo quiero saber que esta pasando aquí, ¿no se supone que ellas dos estaban muertas?!-decía Coco, sorprendido de ver a las dos alli.

-¡Eso yo puedo explicarlo, ellas fueron revividas con fin de ayudarnos en esto, por cierto mi nombre es Yura!-decía Scarleto, presentándose ante ellos.

-¡Creo, que lo mejor es volver a la fortaleza para que las demás sean atendidas, ¿Scarleto no importa si envés de usar el rayo transportador de materia usamos mi Linkrun Akarun para regresar?!-decía Pasión, a lo que Scarleto respondió que no importaba.

Y así. usando el Linkrun de Pasión, todos regresaron a la fortaleza. En esta ocasión Coco, Syrup, Nattsu, Aqua, Happy, Heart, Flora y Scarlet iban con ellos.

* * *

bien con esto concluye la segunda parte, se que me tarde pero aquí esta lo que les prometí que lo disfruten y comenten que les parecio.

canciones utilizadas en el capitulo: Kanashii Gap Wa Destiny (Okinu komoriuta) de Mariko kouda seiyuu de mirage en happines charge precure

My best friend de Sawai Miyu, Hama Chizaki, Keiko Kitagawa, Azama Myuu y Ayaka Komatsu, actrices del dorama Sailor moon live acción

cancion metalera Even If The Darkness Comes... (Vanishing Hope) de Galneryus


End file.
